The Blood Of Sephiroth
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Esta historia es de amor, antes del DMC 2 dice por que Dante cambio tanto, espero os guste, saludos. pd.- Dante es OoC osease cambia un poco es mas mono. Dante x OC
1. Misión 1

_**DEVIL MAY CRY**_

_**THE BLOOD OF SEPHIROTH **_

**Misión 1.**

La noche habiahabía caidocaído hacia poco tiempo y Dante volviavolvía a su hogar, venia de una misionmisión no estaba cansado, solo hambriento, la noche llego como un suspiro inesperado y eso, le abrioabrió bastante el apetito, caminaba fastidiado, aquel demonio que habiahabía destruido se habiahabía vengado destruyendo su motocicleta y tendriatendría que componerla, estaba cerca de su hogar, cuando logro visualizar algo singular, habiahabía un auto aparcado a poca distancia de su puerta, y una pareja de ecapuchadosencapuchados a un lado, teniatenía un presentimiento, comenzocomenzó a sentirlo por comocómo cambio el viento y las nubes oscuras se movieron con masmás rapidez, acelero levemente el paso, y en poco tiempo se encontroencontró frente a su hogar, uno de los encapuchados visiblemente de compelxioncomplexión masmás robusta hablo, mientras bajaba su capucha negra, mostrando a un hombre de unos 40 años aproximadamente, de cabello castaño y barba de candado.

-Túu eres el hijo de Sparda? –pregunto en un tono calmado pero igualmente poco agresivo.

-Síi, lo soy, ¿vienes a contratarme acaso? Por quePorque si no es asiasí, me retirare ahora mismo –dijo Dante dibujando una sonrisa ironicairónica en su rostro.

-No… me disculpo por mi acompañante –dice la otra figura quien al develar su identidad, se encuentra a una mujer de arpoximadamenteaproximadamente igual edad que el hombre, solo de cabello largo y negro, con voz suave prosigioprosiguió- Dante Sparda, necesitamos tus servicios.

-Mmmm.. entiendoEntiendo, pasen

Dante como habitualmente lo hace, abre la puerta, encendiendo las luces se dirige a su sillonsillón tras el escritorio, la silla como siempre 

tirada, con un movimiento de sus pies la coloca para acomodarse libremente, sube sus pies sobre el escritorio y se relaja, espera pacientemente que los individuos se acerquen, pero le sorprende ver una tercera figura masmás extraña que los demasdemás, pues no era una persona encapuchada, era una persona revestida en negro, no lograban verse absolutamente nada de su cuerpo, en la mente de Dante inmediatamente comenzaron surgir posibilidades, pudiera ser un hombre o mujer, no se podriapodría distinguir, solo podiapodía notar que era una persona de estatura media, y aunque sentiasentía una singular energiaenergía emanar de ese ser, no podiapodía detectar mal en ello, asiasí que decidiodecidió esperar, posiblemente comenzariacomenzaría una fiesta. La mujer dirigiodirigió a la figura encapuchada a tomar asiento en la pequeña sala de Dante, luego junto con el hombre tomaron haciendo frente al joven de hermosos ojos azules.

-¿Y bien? –diceDice Dante paciente- ¿cual trabajo necesitan?

-¿Conoces a los sacerdotes de la naturaleza? –dice la mujer con tranquilidad, mientras el hombre solo observaba al ser oculto bajo las telas oscuras- nosotros pertenecemos a esa congregacioncongregación, venimos a contratarte, por queporque no sabemos quequé fuerzas comenzaron a atacarnos – el rostro de la mujer mostro gran pena y Dante se sentosentó correctamente interesado en la conversasionconversación- poco a poco diferentes grupo han estado siendo atacados, han muerto muchos al parecer nuestras fuerzas ni nuestra magia son capaces de detenerlos, y sabemos que buscan nuestro masmás grande tesoro, -la mujer giro a observar la enigmaticaenigmática figura que seguiaseguía envuelta en penumbras- no importa el costo Dante, necesitamos que le protegasprotejas

-No trabajo de guardaspaldasguardaespaldas, puedo buscar….

-No –interrumpióo el hombre bruscamente levantandoselevantándose de su hacientoha ciento- Dante hijo de Sparda, no te pedimos proteger algo insignificante, este ser es capaz de destruir este planeta, es un regalo de los dioses, de los espiritusespíritus, de la misma naturaleza, buscamos la proteccionprotección de _Sephiroth, o senderos_, son las diez emanaciones de Dios, es un regalo divino a los humanos, y peligro en manos equivocadas –el hombre se calmo miro a Dante tranquilo y comenzocomenzó a caminar- hace diez años una de las sacerdotisas masmás 

fuertes y buenas de nuestra congregacioncongregación, fue atacada junto con su familia en un viaje despuesdespués de una reunionreunión, desde el principio su matrimonio fue bendecido por cinco hijos, cada uno teniantenían dos sephiroth en su interior, pero un suceso extraño hizo que desaparecieran casi todos, solo sobrevivo –el hombre miro a la figura enigmaticaenigmática que se manteniamantenía impavideimpávido ante tales palabras- su nombre es Astarté, al morir todos los demás sephiroth ella a quedado como única, en pocas palabras tiene un gran poder para solo ser un cuerpo humano.

Dante miro aquella figura, percibió un leve temblar de su cuerpo, estaban diciendo la verdad, el podía sentir un poder discreto emanando de esa figura, la mujer se dio cuenta de la intensidad de la mirada de Dante así que decidió hablar.

-Ella, es joven, dejo de hablar hace diez años –Dante a sus adentros se sorprendió- era muy pequeña cuando hizo el voto de silencio, sin embargo, hace poco tiempo aquel voto termino, y ella está comenzando a hablar, solo que se siente un poco intimidada, su voz cambio un poco de la infancia hasta ahora.

-Entonces Dante Sparda –dijo el hombre un poco impaciente- necesitamos de tus servicios, pagaremos lo que sea necesario, por adelantado si así lo gustas, tendrás suficiente dinero como para vivir tranquilo el resto de tu vida.

-Lo haré, pero deberá quedarse aquí –dice Dante sonriente.

Aquellos hombres ya se encontraban preparados, y al finalizar el trato la noche había caído más profundamente, habían dejado a la joven junto con su nuevo guardián, Dante se desesperaba por siquiera poderle ver el rostro, solo le dijo "sígueme" y le mostro lo básico de la casa, incluyendo la habitación donde la joven se recluto, y Dante solo decidió llevarle sus cosas. No había pasado siquiera media hora, para cuando una gran explosión se escucho, Dante sintió un fuerte despliegue de energía, y armado con su espada se dirigió inmediatamente a donde aquel poder emanaba, como lo temía el mato oscuro de la noche se veía iluminado por las llamas del auto de aquellas enigmáticas figuras, se acerco con lentitud, encontró el cuerpo del hombre sin vida, y a la mujer conservando su último suspiro, con prisa se acerco a ella, la inclino un poco y escucho.

-Por favor… pro..te.ge.la… es …. El …. Cuer…po …. De…

La mujer murió sin poder terminar aquella frase, pero sus palabras quedaron en la mente de Dante, sabía que esa persona era algo especial, sabía que había algo que posiblemente pudiera poner en riesgo mucho más de lo que había pensado….

**_Hola este es mi primer Fic, de un personaje que me facina y adoro, espero les guste, la verdad a ver que sucede; tambien debo hacer el comentario que apesar que el nombre del personaje y mi seudonimo sean similares no me estoy narrando a mi en la historia, es un personaje totalmente creado; si algunos dantos encontrados en el fic pueden llegar a insultar a alguien no es con la intencion de hacerlo, como en el juego deseo hacer referencia a ciertos mitos, o recursos informativos, pero no deseo hacer de esto una revolucion religiosa; bueno este es mi fic dedicado a mi amado esposo y a mi personaje favorito de juegos Dante nn espero les guste y gracias por leerlo. _**


	2. Mision 2

_**DEVIL MAY CRY**_

_**THE BLOOD OF SEPHIROTH **_

**Misión 2, Una Barrera:**

Dante regreso a casa, confundido, decidido a saber a quién cuidaba, a quien hacía que personas gastaran tanto dinero por su protección, a que se referían con el estar en manos equivocadas sería peligroso, todo cada vez era más misterioso y eso le agradaba, antes de llegar a casa había llamado a la policía para que limpiaran todo el desastre, sin duda el automóvil había sido a causa de demonios, la marca de sus garras estaban en la destrucción del vehículo, era muy tarde, pensaría después, en ese momento, casi amanecería así que prefirió ir a dormir, pero al pasar por la habitación de su actual inquilina, escucho un triste suspiro, el detener de un llanto, seguramente ella sabía lo que había pasado. El joven de cabellos plateados toco la puerta, y tardo unos segundos cuando se escucho una voz tenue, casi imposible de escuchar, pero que denotaba gran tristeza.

-Pase –dijo la joven en un susurro.

Dante se adentro en la habitación, y por primera vez logro ver a aquella mujer, al fin dejaba aquellas telas que le oprimían el cuerpo, convirtiéndola en un ente, al fin veía a una mujer, que a sus adentros no puedo evitar darse cuenta de su hermosura, como evitarlo, la mujer de cabellos largos y castaños rojizos, ojos verdes almendrados, y una piel nívea a simple vista tan suave; por un segundo quedo quieto, luego avanzo hacia la ventana de la habitación, mirando a lo lejos las luces de los policías que seguramente revisaban la escena de muerte.

-Lamento lo que ha pasado con tus protectores, fueron demonios sin duda alguna, pero no te preocupes yo te protegeré hasta saber que sucede.

-Usted, debe estar confundido, de por qué yo debo ser protegida –Dante sonrió al ver cómo le hablaba de usted- esto, es debido hace mucho tiempo cuando el hombre comenzó a poblar la tierra, una familia, adoro a los espíritus y siempre obedeció su voluntad así fuera que no les agradara, siempre aceptaban y daban gracias por lo que recibían, pero jamás recibieron un hijo, y al morir, los espíritus prometieron recompensar a esas dos almas tan enamoradas, pues cada vez que se reencontraran en este mundo engendrarían a los sephiroth, al principio todo era maravilloso, hasta que… los demonios descubrieron que nuestros cuerpos eran benditos, y quieren poseerlos, poseer parte del poder de los dioses, -la joven miro con tristeza a Dante- cada vez que muere un Sephiroth su poder pasara a los otros si todos mueren todo el poder se 

concentrara en un solo cuerpo, y eso es lo que hicieron, -dulces perlas corrieron por las mejillas de la joven- me quieren usar para conseguir poder, destruir a la humanidad, mataron a toda mi familia.

-Entiendo, entonces no permitiré que ningún dominio se apodere de tu cuerpo, pero por cuánto tiempo lo haré, ¿el resto de tu vida? – dijo el joven mirando hacia afuera, notando como cuando la joven comenzó a derramar sus lagrimas amargamente una tormenta inesperada comenzó.

-Tengo un destino que cumplir, y aun no lo descubro, hasta ese momento, por favor ayúdeme.

-Está bien, hasta que cumplas tu destino.

Dante salió de la habitación, y entro directamente a la suya, sabia en lo que acababa de meterse, si era verdad todo lo dicho, esa mujer seria el blanco de muchos seres espectrales dispuestos a conseguir poder, no podía dejarla, no podría arriesgar el mundo, a las personas de esa manera, no quería saber qué pasaría si algún demonio se hiciese de un cuerpo bendecido por los dioses. Entro a su habitación y se acostó, cerró los ojos, dormiría un poco, aunque no descansaría, debía estar al pendiente de todo lo que ocurriese en la habitación de enseguida.

Habían pasado unas horas, el cielo ahora estaba iluminado por los rayos del sol, pero Dante prefería taparse el rostro y no sentir la luz, deseaba seguir durmiendo, si tan solo el estridente ruido de puertas, pisadas, latas, y no sabría que tanto lo dejaran descansar…. De pronto el joven se levanta hecho un rayo, camino a la habitación de enfrente, abrió la puerta y la joven no se encontraba, bajo con rapidez, para encontrar a la joven limpiando el lugar.

-No es necesario que agás eso –dijo Dante tranquilo caminando a su sillón.

-No se preocupe me agrada ayudar, lamento si le desperté, si me indica donde está la cocina con gusto le preparare un desayuno.

-Pues esta a la izquierda al fondo, pero no hay nada que puedas cocinar, pero es verdad ya está haciendo hambre –el joven se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta- vamos –indico pero la joven no se movió -¿Qué te sucede? también debes comer.

-No estoy vestida para salir, siquiera debo salir – la joven camino un paso hacia atrás, Dante la mira vestía una larga falda cubriéndole las piernas y un horrible suéter de cuello de tortuga, los colores oscuros le hacían la piel mas pálida.

-Mira antes no podían protegerte, pero estas conmigo, a mí nadie me vencerá fácilmente.

-La verdad tengo 10 años sin ver el mundo exterior –dijo con suma tristeza, sin embargo cuando menos se dio cuenta Dante ya estaba a su lado jalándola del brazo, - ¿Qué le sucede? –dice bastante exaltada, pero de pronto la brisa fresca levanta su cabello y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

-Vamos a comer algo –dice Dante soltándola y caminando.

La joven sigue el paso del joven cazador, quien camino varias cuadras a gran velocidad, para llegar a una pizzería, toma una mesa y al acercarse el mesero;

-¿Lo de siempre señor?

-Mmmm…. ¿Cómo quieres tu pizza Astarté?

-¿Pi..zza? –la joven se mostraba confundida, Dante sonrió al ver los ojos de ilusión, suponía que en ese tiempo no había comido nada de comida basura, pero luego la joven se tenso, como recordando algo- mejor una ensalada –dijo bajando la mirada.

A unos minutos después del pedido, llego la pizza y la ensalada, ambos comenzaron a comer; los que ya conocían a Dante les parecía extraño verle acompañado y mas por una mujer; Dante comía su pizza con tranquilidad, sin embargo, su acompañante le miraba con ojos de cachorro hambriento, provocando en el joven dificultad para comer tranquilo su comida.

-Si quieres pizza pide una y deja de mirarme así –dice bastante serio.

-Me la prohibieron, una persona como yo…. –No termino la frase cuando Dante dejo una rebanada sobre su ensalada, ella lo miro atónita, pero después sonrió con suma dulzura- gracias – y decidió comer la pizza, Dante sonrió al ver su reacción, era como un niño con platillo nuevo, como él cuando comió pizza por primera vez, pero en ella era, volver a conocer algo seguramente arrebatado.

Después de comer y que Dante pagara la larga cuenta que tenía en la pizzería, caminaron en silencio, de pronto el joven aminoro su paso para estar junto a su acompañante.

-Pasaremos a comprar una despensa así podrás preparar ese desayuno que me has prometido –dijo sonriendo, sabía que si él no relajaba la tensión jamás desaparecería y seria estresante para ambos, se sorprendió al ver la respuesta de una mirada con más brillo y una sonrisa que iluminaba más que el sol.

Al llegar a casa era tarde, Dante caminaba con gran numero de bolsas en sus manos, la joven sonreía, ampliamente, parecía más relajada, y era natural, 

después de diez años, volvía a salir a un mundo nuevo, después de tanto tiempo, se sentía relajada, sabía que a su lado estaba un gran guerrero que la protegería, sin embargo la calma marcada no le daba un buen presentimiento.

Al llegar a la casa, la joven primero limpio lo que parecía el cuarto mas abandonado, la cocina, y una vez listo guardo todo lo comprado y comenzó a preparar la cena, Dante por su parte hacia su pasatiempo favorito, estaba… mmm, dormido en su sillón y sus piernas sobre su escritorio, cubriéndose el rostro con una revista, pero de pronto un exquisito olor hizo que lentamente despertara, camino como hipnotizado hasta la cocina donde vio a la joven sirviendo los alimentos.

-Me alegro que despertara, ya prepare la cena, por favor coma antes que se enfrié.

-Huele bien… espero tengas conocimiento de cocina, no deseo morir intoxicado.

-… -la joven se quedo observándolo, Dante la miro- jajajajajajaja –sonrió la joven como si le hubiera contado el mejor de los chistes, Dante se alegro que tuviera ese singular sentido del humor- no morirás, créeme, se cocinar un poco.

-Entonces buen provecho.

Y así al fin después de un día se rompió una pequeña barrera, tal vez era porque ambos sentían que tenían algo en común, no podría decirse precisamente que fuera, pero se sentían de esa manera, tal vez ese tiempo juntos no sería tan largo.


	3. Mision 3, Princesa Oscura

DEVIL MAY CRY

_**DEVIL MAY CRY**_

_**THE BLOOD OF SEPHIROTH**_

**Misión 03 "**_**Princesa Oscura"**_**:**

Dante se encontraba en la mas usual de sus labores, sentado en su sillón, con los pies sobre el escritorio leyendo una revista, se encontraba absorto en su lectura, cuando su nariz comenzó a captar un delicioso olor; debía confesar que tenia una semana sin desayunar, comer y cenar pizza, hacia años que no comía de esa manera tan… ¿sana? Sin embargo había algo en esa joven que no podía negarse; ante tal pensamiento sonrió para si mismo, se inclino más en su sillón y grito a todo pulmón:

-Astarté! Deja de arruinar mi cocina!

- ¡Hice estofado! –consto la joven y Dante sonrió suavemente.

Dante ya no pudo concentrarse en su lectura, sonreía tranquilamente, había pasado una semana de la llegada de Astarté pero ella se esforzaba tanto por seguir el ritmo de vida de Dante, que a veces lo hacia sentir perdido, cuando menos lo pensó el joven tenia su casa limpia y las tres comidas exactas servidas en su mesa, algunas tardes de ocio toda vía no decía palabra alguna cuando un helado de fresa era puesto a su lado, sin embargo no todo era felicidad, pues a pesar que en el día se sentía complacido por todos aquellos mimos, al caer la noche su corazón siente pena por la joven que antes de dormir derrama lagrimas lamentándose de sus perdidas, y lo peor era no poder mencionarlo pues temía borrar la dulce sonrisa que encontraba cada mañana al levantarse, y que era un suplicio levantarse, Astarté a las siete de la mañana ya tiene movimiento en la casa. Al principio Dante creía que era una farsante, ser tan calmada como ella, no se lo podía creer, así que constantemente le jugaba bromas como llenar de basura la estancia, o incluso entrar con las botas totalmente enlodadas manchando el pulcro piso, pero para todo encontró una dulce sonrisa y en silencio el arreglo de cada travesura e incluso llego a limpiar sus botas lo cual le hizo sentirse culpable, pero para Dante no sabia como manejar la situación, el sueldo por protegerla seguía vigente y nadie la atacaba, ella era tan pacifica que lo desesperaba, quería a veces zarandearla y decirle que viviera, sentía agradecimiento por los cuidados que le daba, pero le daba pena que siguiera encerrada.

- ¿joven Dante? – se escucho a un extremo de la habitación.

- Solo llámame Dante- dice el joven con cara de fastidio- me haces sentir viejo llamándome así y soy demasiado hermoso como para sentirme viejo – una pequeña risita se escucho de la joven- pero dime que quieres.

- Si deseas comer ya esta listo todo

- Pues vamos a comer –dice el joven levantándose de su sillón y aventando su revista sobre el escritorio, camina hacia la cocina, viendo como la joven se adelanta, seguro para comenzar a servir en los platos, se acerca a tomar asiento y pronto recibe su ración de alimentos, comienza la comida tranquila, sin disgusto alguno, sumados en el silencio, Dante mira a su ahora compañera de piso, convirtiéndose en casi una obsesión sacarla de encierro emocional, al menos si dijera algo, si gritara por lo menos, la única ocasión que la escucho gritar fue una noche que se levanto ella al baño, se topo con algún espíritu y pego tremendo grito que el mismo termino cayendo de su cama; Dante sonrió con malicia- hoy no prepares cena, saldremos fuera

- ¿uhm?- la joven lo miro extrañada, pero la profundidad de los ojos azules le hicieron mejor no preguntar, solo asintió y suavemente menciono – si.

Pasaron un par de horas, cuando Dante y Astarté salieron de Devil May Cry, caminaron varias cuadras, ella siempre un poco mas atrás que el, por mas que Dante trataba de aminorar su paso para caminar a la par ella se las arreglaba para volver a caminar un poco mas atrás de el, así que fastidiado decidió caminar mas rápido aun cuando en apariencia no fuese muy perceptible, para alguien que trataba de seguir el paso del semidemonio se Astarté comprobó la buena condición del joven cazador.

Los pasos de Dante los llevaron a un gran centro comercial, la joven quedo sorprendida, jamás imagino que el joven de ojos zafiro frecuentara lugares como esos, pero en el fondo de ella su corazón latió con fuerza, pequeños recuerdos reprimidos flotaban en su mente, trayéndole calidez a su corazón dormido. El joven de cabellos blanquecinos, camino dentro del bullicioso centro, no solía frecuentar esos lugares en lo mas mínimo, pero al menos quería hacer algo por su protegida, pensaba en cambiarle su ropa, el cabello, o ya al menos que viera a otros seres humanos, caminaron hacia las escaleras automáticas, cuando sintió que la joven se acerco mas a el.

- jov… Dante, creo que la gente nos mira demasiado –dice sonrojada.

- ja, ignóralos, es que para ellos es nuevo ver a alguien tan bien parecido como yo –dice sonriendo, a pesar que sabia que por otro lado llamaba la atención la presencia de Rebelión a su espalda, y sus pistolas en su cinturón. Sutilmente Dante observo como la mirada de Astarté se desvía lentamente, el joven cazador sigue la atención de la dama, para darse cuenta que es una arcadia –¿que tal si jugamos un poco? – pregunto aun que al tiempo la tomo del brazo y casi la arrastro hasta el lugar, Dante le había mencionado en dos ocasiones que parecía muñeca de trapo pues cada vez que caminaba de esa manera llevándola, no hacia resistencia alguna y era como arrastrar una frazada.

Al llegar a la arcadia el joven observo a la mujer para ver que le llamaba la atención, después de unos segundos, compro un carnet con saldo para los juegos, sin embargo la joven en esos momentos de soledad, se dirigió hacia el juego de guitarra virtual, lo miraba fijamente, sonriendo con melancolía, Dante se acerco a ella, y al hacerlo pareciese que el ruido del lugar desapareciera como hechizo, que causaba en el tristeza, era como si la joven hiciera que cualquiera que se acercase compartiese su sentimiento, Dante paso el carnet y le puso en las manos la guitarra a la joven, ella sonrió dulcemente y comenzó a escoger la canción, Dante observaba como jugaba incluso sin mirar siquiera la canción, sutilmente ella comenzó a hablar,

- Este juego es viejo, lo tenia cuando era pequeña… uno de mis hermanos era muy bueno –seguía tocando las teclas sin equivocarse- esta era nuestra canción favorita –Dante sonrió reconocía la melodía-, _paint it black_ – dijo la joven suavemente, pero de pronto sin mas coloco la guitarra en su lugar y salio caminando a toda prisa, Dante solo la siguió pero parecía que ella deseaba perderse de el así que el joven cazador le dio su espacio.

Dante seguía a Astarté a una considerable distancia, sin embargo podía observarla perfectamente y si pasara cualquier cosa en cualquier segundo estaría a su lado, estaba confiado para cualquier ataque de demonios, de pronto la joven tropezó con una persona de frente, pidió una disculpa y siguió su camino… o al menos eso intento, el sujeto en cuestión, la sujeto del brazo, ella intento simplemente seguir su camino.

- Princesa oscura… -dijo un hombre de 1.95 metros, cabellera larga, negra y en rizos perfectos, de vestimenta de un estilo rockero, pantalones y gabardina de cuero negro, con una camisa negra de ceda, iba acompañado por dos hombres mas que solo esperaron a la distancia -… Astarté… -menciono en un susurro.

La joven giro sobre si misma asombrada, con los ojos mostrando sorpresa, reconocía a aquel hombre, y cuando menos lo pensó se encontraba presionada entre los fuertes brazos del rockero, aun no salía de su aturdimiento cuando siento las manos del hombre en su cintura y sin esfuerzo alguno la alzo, dándole una vuelta como si una pequeña niña se tratara, Astarté sintiendo tantas emociones en común, termino sonriendo, mientras preciosas perlas surcaron sus mejillas, el hombre al notar esto, la vuelve a colocar en el suelo y dulcemente limpia sus mejillas.

- mi princesa oscura… tanto tiempo –dijo el hombre, tomando el rostro de la joven en sus manos, mirándolo como si fuera algo único, hermoso, un tesoro perdido en el tiempo- princesa oscura… jamás pude decirte…

- no lo digas –dijo la joven poniendo sus dedos sobre los labios del hombre- fue doloroso para ambos, se que sufriste tanto como yo lo hice, no tengo duda de aquello.

Y por primera vez después de muchos años, la joven se quebró sin importar quien estuviese a su alrededor, se lanzo a los brazos de aquel hombre, y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho varonil, sollozo, mientras los fuertes brazos varoniles la cubrían; a la distancia Dante no perdía de vista el momento; pasaron unos momentos cuando la joven acompañada del hombre comenzaron a caminar y a los minutos habían salido del centro comercial, parecía que la dama no se acordaba de su protector, estaba sumida en los brazos de aquel hombre, no se habían alejado mucho, estaban en un pequeño jardín publico, sentados en una banca, los acompañantes del hombre se marcharon antes de que salieran del centro comercial, y Dante los observaba a la distancia, sabia la verdad de aquel sujeto, lo había observado tanto tiempo atrás, así que prefirió mantenerse alerta, sin embargo vio algo intrigante, pues la joven mostraba una sonrisa plena, sus ojos brillaban de vida, sus gestos eran expresivos; el solo se ocultaba cuando Dante cansado e impaciente se acerco a la pareja.

- ya es hora de marcharnos, despídete de tu amigo de juegos –dijo burlonamente el joven cazador.

- joven Dante… lo siento tanto –dijo levantándose en disculpa, pero Dante observo algo diferente en aquella mujer- de verdad lo lamento.

- princesa, ¿Quién es el? –dice el hombre poniéndose de pie.

- el joven Dante, es mi protector hermano, es el mejor cazador y a sido contratado para cuidarme… tu sabes la razón.

- … si lo se –Miles de pensamientos cruzaban por la mente de Dante, pero uno en especifico hacia que el peliblanco mirara con determinación al acompañante de su protegida, el joven se percato de ello, lo miro unos instantes intensamente, ambas miradas penetrantes se cruzaron- si, es lo que piensa, soy un semidemonio…… como tu.

- lo se –menciono Dante con ironía- no deseo destruirte en este momento, es mejor que no planes algo indecoroso.

- Dante –hablo la joven de forma impetuosa, y Dante se sorprendió al ver su rostro, mostraba una expresión diferente, estaba enfadada, al grado que sus mejillas se habían sonrosado, la expresión de sus ojos, normalmente tibios, ardían de pasión, y a Dante eso le agrado- Khan es como si fuera mi hermano mayor, y no permitiré que le insultes de esa forma.

- ¿Eso piensas? –dijo el cazador hablo en su tono habitual- para mi es demasiada coincidencia que el día que decido salgamos, encuentras a un amigo de la infancia –mira al joven decididamente- no dudaría en precisar que a estado esperando el momen……

- ¡BASTA! –vocifero la joven enfadada, el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, como si expresase el sentimiento de enfado de la joven, y a respuesta de eso, trajo en el cielo nubes negras que pronto comenzaron a relampaguear – Dante Sparda, el es mi hermano mayor, no permitiré que le insultes de esa forma.

- entonces que el te cuide –dijo conciso, dándose media vuelta, comenzó a caminar- no pienso andar tras de ti como si fueras una niña pequeña, por mas que tu comida sea deliciosa y prepares muy buen helado de fresa –y así el joven cazador desapareció a la distancia.

- joven… Dante –susurro la joven, dejándose caer sobre la banca en la que estuviese sentada anteriormente, el joven a su lado le acompaño y ella solo se acomodo a su lado.

- debemos pensar que hacer, creo iré a pedirle yo que se encargue de ti, sabes que a mi lado no estarás segura –decía estas palabras mientras acariciaba sus lacios cabellos castaños- pequeña princesa, me alegro que tu pasión aya despertado… imagino con tristeza todo lo que has pasado, y todo lo que pasaras –la abraza con fuerza, mientras la joven se derrumba en sollozos- es demasiada responsabilidad… para una criatura tan joven, tan tierna.

La noche cayo pronto, Astarté había desembocado tantos sentimientos reprimidos en un solo momento, que su cuerpo y mente quedaron agotados, y mas por sentir reconfortantes y conocidos brazos, acunarla, el joven la miraba con intensidad, y sonreía, como pocos demonios pudiesen hacerlo, por su mente pasaban miles de imágenes, innumerables recuerdos.

Khan era hijo de un demonio y una humana, jamás conoció a su padre, al parecer no era muy bueno y había sido detenido o destruido, pero su madre, ella si era una mujer integra y noble, que su único error había sido enamorarse; ella era sacerdotisa de la naturaleza, una mujer muy apegada a la familia de Astarté, pero la mayoría de su congregación la rechazo al verse liada con un demonio, y jamás permitieron que ella y su hijo entraran al circulo, la madre de Astarté, nunca lo aprobó y mantenía una lucha constante para darle un lugar a esa pequeña familia; pero a pesar de ser una sacerdotisa de muy alto nivel, no pudo con la fuerza de una congregación, así que Khan y su madre practicaban el sacerdocio naturalista en solitario; a pesar de ser mitad demonio, la tierra jamás le negó sus palabras y el se sentía bendecido por tener la posibilidad de hablar con el planeta. La familia de Astarté fueron muy unidos a ellos, y los hermanos mayores de la joven sus mejores amigos, pues eran de la misma edad, los gemelos, Itzama y Lugh, y los gemelos dos años menores Agwe y Osiris, Khan era de la edad de Itzama y Lugh, convivo con ellos, durmió en su casa, comía en su casa, iban juntos al colegio, y entre todos crearon una banda musical; sonrió irónico ante las menciones de Dante sobre las coincidencias y que el pudiese lastimar a Astarté, Khan no creía en las coincidencias, sabia que todo pasaba por una razón, y el destino quería que ellos se reencontraran, y sobre lastimar a la joven, eso quedaba muy alejado de la realidad; el la vio nacer, tenia 10 años cuando eso sucedió, la vio crecer, la cuido incluso junto con sus hermanos, ella misma le decía hermano; cuando la familia de su princesa oscura, falleció, el sintió un vació tan grande que jamás ha sido llenado, perdió a su familia, a las personas a las que le decía tíos, a sus hermanos, y al final, sabia que su única hermanita había sobrevivido, los recelosos sacerdotes se la negaron. Khan en esos momentos de su vida ya estaba solo, su madre había fallecido hacia 5 años, y volver a ver a su hermanita, le daba una bocanada de aire nuevo, incluso sentía, como esos sentimientos descubiertos traían a su mente nuevas inspiraciones musicales; sentía pena por no poder seguir a su lado, pero no tenia las armas para protegerla de lo que vendría mas adelante.

Khan salio de su ensueño, al escuchar los pasos calmados de alguien que se acercaba, giro lentamente la cabeza a su costado izquierdo, para corroborar sus sospechas, el peliblanco cazador, se acercaba tranquilo, sonreído burlonamente, se paro frente a la pareja, la joven dormida ni se inmuto ante su presencia seguía sumida en brazos de Morfeo y de Khan, el por otra parte, mostraba un semblante tranquilo.

- Tengo varias horas aburrido, y esperando a que intentases algo contra la vida de Astarté.

- Pues tendrías que esperar toda esta vida, y mas para que yo le hiciese daño, sin embargo, sabia de tu presencia, jamás me creí el cuento de tu marcha repentina –Khan comenzó a levantarse del asiento, tomando a la joven dormida en sus brazos- debes protegerla, no solo por el dinero, también por la humanidad, te lo diré de forma concisa, ella es una llave, poderosa que abriría las puertas a muchas dichas o calamidades –la mirada penetrante de ambos híbridos se cruzo, ninguno de los dos cedía en bajar la mirada, la intensidad de estas podría hacer que cualquiera saliera huyendo.

- La protegeré –dijo al final Dante sonriendo en su forma habitual, Khan se relajo un poco mas e hizo lo mismo el cazador- sin embargo nadie la ataca, llego a dudar de su importancia.

- Es normal, la tienen vigilada, antes estuvo encerrada bajo un hechizo que la hacia indetectable, y ahora que lo es, tu energía, ahuyenta a cualquiera que desee acercarse, tendrás que esperar a que hagan una estrategia –Los semidemonios miraron a los alrededores, era demasiado tarde- la llevare a tu casa, indícame el camino.

Dante sin decir mas comenzó su andar, Khan le siguió llevando en brazos a la joven quien no se percataba de nada, simplemente se sumía a la tranquilidad y reconfortantes brazos conocidos de toda su vida. Al llegar a la puerta de Devil May Cry, Khan pasó a la joven dormida a los brazos de su legal protector, Dante se sorprendió, pero sujeto a la joven, miro con intensidad al otro semidemonio.

- Me marcho debido a mi trabajo, estaré fuera varios meses, ella lo sabe, pero no deseo… despedirme de ella, odiaría ver sus ojitos tristes, dile por favor que pronto regresare.

- No soy mensajero, mándale una carta –dijo Dante dirigiéndose a la entrada de su negocio.

- Protégela… por favor –Khan se acerco a Dante, acaricio la mejilla de su hermanita, y dio un dulce beso en su frente, para luego marcharse lentamente.

Dante entro a Devil May Cry, pateo todas las puertas que en su camino se atravesaron y la joven dormida no se inmuto ante el ruido, al contrario se acomodaba cada vez mas en los brazos de Dante, pronto el semidemonio llego a la habitación de la joven, la acomodo en su cama, y se acerco a la ventana de esa habitación, el cielo cambio se veía tranquilo, pronosticaba un día soleado al amanecer, y después de una semana, lo presintió, había algo afuera observando cada movimiento que hacían, sonrió gustoso, sabiendo que pronto comenzarían las fiestas.

**_Gracias a quien a leeido mi fic n.n_**


	4. Misión 4, Las alas de la desesperacion

_**DEVIL MAY CRY**_

_**THE BLOOD OF SEPHIROTH**_

_DMC, lo siento es cansado escribirlo completo así que lo abreviare cuando me refiera al negocio, gracias por entender._

**Misión 04 "**_**Las alas de la desesperación"**_**:**

Estaba por cumplirse casi un mes del encuentro con Khan, y en Devil May Cry, las cosas, estaban tomando una extraña… ¿normalidad?

- NO TE ATREVAS A COMERTE MIS CHOCOLATES… ¡¡DANTE!! –grito con desesperación Astarté.

- ¿Quién va a detenerme? ¿Tú? ¿Cómo? –La visión completa era Dante de pie, con una caja de chocolates, muy ricos y finos, en su mano, pero con el brazo levantado, mientras Astarté saltaba lo que podía persiguiendo a Dante por todo el recibidor de DMC mientras este le acercaba los chocolates y cuando estaba a un paso de alcanzarlo se los quitaba y caminaba, el joven reía entretenido; la verdad en los últimos días, la joven se relajo a tal extremo que no temía ya expresar sus sentimientos, Dante se sentía realizado al saber que pudo ayudarla, sacarla de su exilio emocional, pero mas por lo que esa joven le hacia sentir, era extraño diferente, se divertía como un crió, era nuevo- vamos chaparrita ¿no puedes saltar más?

- ¡AHHH! ¡NO ESTOY CHAPARRITA SOY ALTA PARA SER MUJER! –Astarté saltaba y se desesperaba, pero se paro en seco, mirando hacia el piso.

- ¿Qué te sucede? –dijo Dante acercándose cuidadosamente a ella.

- si no me regresas esos chocolates, vas a pagarlo muy caro –advirtió, levantando la mirada con un brillo de astucia- tienes tres segundos para dármelos.

- son solo chocolates –dijo sacando el primero, pues tenia la cajita abierta, lo desenvolvió y lo comió- están muy ricos –decía mientras observaba los gestos de la joven.

- esos me los regalo mi hermano, no es justo que tu te los comas –dijo en tono molesto pero con un aire infantil, que a Dante le conmovió el corazón.

- mmm, tienes razón –tomo un chocolate y lo desenvolvió y lo introdujo en la boca de la joven- ya comiste chocolate ahora ve a lo que tanto te gusta, hacerme de comer.

- me las pagaras –dijo mientras lo miraba maliciosamente, de pronto el timbre sonó, y ella corrió hacia la puerta, mientras Dante tomaba asiento en un sofá, y comenzó a devorar la caja de chocolates, estaba a unos pocos de terminarlo cuando un olor entro por su nariz y le aturdió todos los sentidos- ¡oh, Dante! Mira que tengo aquí –dijo la joven entrando con una pizza familiar, abrió la caja, mostrando el contenido, tenia todos y cada uno de los ingredientes favoritos del joven.

- dame –dijo levantándose de inmediato, pero la joven observo la caja de chocolates casi vacía.

- ¡te comiste todos mis chocolates!, pues ahora ¡no te doy!- dijo corriendo al otro extremo de la sala, comenzando a comer la pizza en el suelo.

- pues si no me das…. No te doy tus otros chocolates –la joven se giro a verlo, el estaba sacando de una caja de cartón a un lado de su escritorio, una caja de chocolates, sus favoritos, los que le envió su hermano.

- ¡SON MIOS! – exclamo exaltada.

- ¡DAME PIZZA!

Entonces ambos se miraron retándose, no cedieron, Dante comenzó a devorar cuanto chocolate encontró y termino encontrando tres cajas, Astarté se termino la pizza entera familiar y además dos helados de fresa, que era todo lo que quedaba en el refrigerador.

Después de una hora, de gritos, persecuciones y atracones, DMC parecía zona de guerra, había cajas tiradas por todos lados, pequeños papelitos, servilletas, papeles, que sabrá de que serán, y en medio de todo el desorden Dante acostado en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza.

- me duele la cabeza –se quejo el demonio.

- me duele el estomago –dijo la joven, quien se encontraba a la horizontal de Dante a la altura de su abdomen apoyando su cabeza sobre este- es tu culpa por ser tan abusivo.

- es tuya por ser terca –dijo sonriendo, lentamente el calor de la tarde comenzó a inundar el lugar, y ambos jóvenes comenzaron a tener sueño.

Así pasaron las horas, y el calor de la tarde se fue desvaneciendo dando paso al fresco de la noche, ambos jóvenes seguían dormidos, pero ahora, Astarté estaba acurrucada a un lado de Dante abrazándose a el y entremetiéndose en su costado por el frió, Dante estaba de lado abrazándola, cubriendo su cuerpo tembloroso, pero al menos la joven no se había despertado, Dante lo hizo a muy altas horas de la noche, para su sorpresa estaba abrazando a la joven, cubriéndola entre sus brazos, sonrió dulcemente esa no era la primera vez que despertaba de esa manera, y recordó, como habían cambiado las cosas, poco a poco dejo de ser la niña sumisa y callada, un buen día le pego un susto al regañarlo, y el sonrió, pues sus regaños no eran mucho menos maternales, lo trataba como un igual, como un amigo, cuando pasaba cerca de el y sus miradas se cruzaban solo recibía de ella la mas dulce de las sonrisas, a pesar que estuvieran un poco serios, eso lo reanimaba a jugar con ella, le agradaba hacerla enojar, aunque a veces se le pasaba la mano, ella lo perdonaba, y también había aprendido a darle donde mas le dolía, algunas veces, ella le platicaba recuerdos de su vida, y de lo que vivo cuando se encontró sola con los sacerdotes de la naturaleza, como le dijeron como debía ser su vida; Dante sintió tanta tristeza recordando la primera vez que pasaron una noche así, las confesiones de la joven, hicieron que su corazón sintiera tanto dolor como ella.

_Flash back._

_Los jóvenes se encontraban abrazados, en el piso de DMC, tenían un par de días que habían descubierto que les gustaba pasar tiempo ahí, pensando en la nada o platicando, Astarté se había acercado a el a abrazarlo, sin decir palabra alguna, Dante tiño levemente sus mejillas de rojo, pero ella no lo había notado, era el primer contacto y ella lo había hecho, no le dijo la razón, simplemente se acerco, lo abrazo, acurrucándose entre su costado y su pecho, su mano sujeto con fuerza su camisa; el joven peliblanco, podía sentir a cada roce de sus cuerpos la necesidad del contacto físico, de la soledad que ambos han sufrido, al sentirse después de mucho tiempo acompañados, solo les hacia falta eso, tocarse, no lo hacían en algún sentido de deseo pasional, simplemente querían saberse que no estaban solos, y tal vez apreciados, el podía sentir en cada roce de la joven cariño, admiración y una tremenda necesidad de ser protegida, y el esperaba que ella sintiera cuando le gustaba su contacto, cuan feliz lo hacia, se sentía, mas fuerte, la apreciaba, se sentía libre a su lado, entonces ella lo saco de su maravilloso ensueño, con su voz trémula._

_- hoy… seria el cumpleaños de mis hermanos mayores –dijo suavemente y Dante no respondió hablando, solo paso su brazo sobre la espalda de la joven y la sujeto firmemente haciéndola sentir segura- cuando era pequeña, soñaba con casarme, con un hombre único, y fuerte, pero que tuviera una característica…_

_- ya se, que tuviera el cabello blanco y fuera tan apuesto como yo, o que se llamara Dante._

_- jajaja, mas o menos –dijo la joven riendo- que tuviera algo parecido a mis dos hermanos mayores. _

_- veo que querías mucho a tus hermanos._

_- si a todos, pero los mayores eran mas especiales, y eso incluye a Khan, ellos me llevaban a todos lados, hasta a sus citas… recuerdo un día cuando estaba en primer año de colegio preescolar, y mis padres no podían llevarme, entonces Itzama dijo que el lo aria, mis papas confiaron en ellos, pero ese día hubo un choque y nos desviaron muchas cuadras, para cuando llegáramos a mi esuela no iban a dejarlos entrar a clases a ellos, así que me dijeron, "no iras a tu escuela hoy, asistirás con los grandes pero debes portarte bien" –la joven sonrió con melancolía- y llegamos a su salón de clases, me sentaron en un pupitre, y me pusieron a colorear, cuando llego el maestro ellos me decían "pequeña ponle atención", mis hermanos contaban que fue tan enternecedor que el maestro a veces me preguntaba cosas a mi, como los colores o las letras… Mis hermanos siempre me dijeron cuanto me amaban –Dante sintió pequeñas lagrimas caer en su ropa, y solo acertó abrazarla fuerte con ambos brazos- no te preocupes, a veces me pasa._

_- dime ¿Por qué te llamaron princesa oscura?_

_- eso –la joven rió suavemente- tenia siete años, y mis hermanos estaban x presentarse por segunda vez en un concierto local abriendo a un grupo mas o menos exitoso, de ese momento, la verdad no recuerdo quienes eran, mis padres decidieron que fuéramos todos, y para esa fecha me diseñaron un vestido negro con rosa, por que Itzama me había escrito una canción, todo fue muy bien, las primeras dos canciones maravillosas, pero cuando estaban por cerrar, mi hermano Lugh gemelo de Itzama, se quedo sin voz y era el vocalista principal, recuerdo que Khan dijo que subiera rápidamente al escenario, como estábamos casi al frente, los de seguridad me cargaron y me subieron, con el ruido del publico, Khan solo me dijo "¿te acuerdas de la canción verdad? Cántala con todas tus fuerzas" y eso hice, al principio hubo burlas cuando comenzaron a tocar, yo me puse tan nerviosa que tuvieron que repetir la entrada dos veces, aunque la maquillaron bien, eran buenos músicos, cuando mire a Itzama vi toda su confianza en mi y recuerdo que a pesar de que estaba paralizada el me sonrió como si nada pasara, y cante, ellos decían que mi voz era mi don divino, pues era voluble, mis maestros me catalogaron desde joven como una soprano, y esa noche Agwe dijo que era una princesa oscura debido a que parecía un ángel de la noche, con una voz hipnotizadora, además porque siempre escuchaba sus géneros musicales, que no eran para nada melodías románticas y tranquilas, jajaja –dijo riendo en apariencia._

_- ¿Qué paso, para que volvieras al mundo de esa forma Astarté?_

_- no… no quiero hablar de ello._

_- por favor explícame, ¿por que al ver a Khan volviste a ser tu? –la joven se acurruco mas en el cuerpo de Dante, tembló de miedo, y el la consoló- no te presionare, lo lamento._

_- no, esta bien… eso fue… El día, que paso todo, íbamos en carretera, subíamos por unas curvas, habíamos pasado muchas veces por ese lugar, pero mi papá seguía siendo cuidadoso, Itzama y Lugh, dijeron que estaban aburridos de sus reproductores, Agwe y Osiris estaban dormidos, ellos, solían ser muy unidos, mas entre ellos mismos, y muy bromistas, pero ese día habían practicado mucha magia, estaban entrenado para ser iniciados en el circulo, estaban agotados, mis hermanos mayores ya habían sido iniciados y tenían mas experiencia, y yo era una niña y lo tenia prohibido, mis padres, estaban hablando, platicaban de cómo se sentían, eso había alcanzado a escuchar… recuerdo estaba sentada en la ultima parte de la camioneta, y mis hermanos estaban a mis costados, insistían que debía cantar, y lo hice, recuerdo la mirada de mi mama que se giro a verme, tan hermosa y me sonrió con dulzura, y papá dijo algo bello, pero no recuerdo que… mis hermanos reían felices, les gustaba mi voz, decían los relajaba, y les volvía a dar energía, entonces se escucho un sonido fuerte, como si algo se hubiera caído en el techo de la camioneta, papa no freno, y entonces un sonido metálico, y era una… oz la que se enterró en el techo y apareció frente a mis ojos, salto sangre por todos lados, y solo recuerdo los brazos de mis hermanos, tratando de desabrocharse los cinturones, Itzama tratando de desabrochar el mió… desesperado, y de nuevo ese sonido, y la oz… el grito de mi madre y mi padre diciendo algo que no entendí…, mi hermano me abrazaba y me cubría el rostros; entonces sentí como la camioneta perdía el control; se escucho algo, tal vez papa había frenado, pero cuando abrí los ojos, el cofre se incendiaba, mis hermanos tenían sangre en sus rostros, y me revisaban a mi, buscándome heridas, tenia sangre, pero creo… no era mía, Lugh me tapo los ojos, me dijo que no viera, que no lo hiciera, y yo le obedecí, cerré mis ojos, recordando el rostro sonriente de mis padres, la calidez de mi madre, y lo protector de mi padre, mis hermanos golpeaban la puerta, recuerdo Itzama trato de avanzar hacia el frente, y dijo, "no podemos hacer nada, ya no"… entonces Lugh enfadado logro tirar la puerta trasera, se arrastro el y de nuevo el sonido de la oz… ese ser, lo … atravesó, por el pecho… recuerdo sus ojos, y sus palabras, "huyan" dijo mientras Itzama me tomaba en brazos y corría lo mas fuerte que podía, yo no podía dejar de ver a mi hermano que trataba de detener a la criatura, pero entonces, sus ojos dejaron de brillar.. su expresión –las lagrimas de la joven se intensificaron, el abrazo de Dante se hizo mas fuerte- Itzama me cargo mucho rato, corría con desesperación bajando aquel sendero… era extraño, no había nadie, muchos del circulo tenían que tomar aquel camino, pero ese día, nadie estaba… mis lagrimas nublaban mis ojos, no podía detenerme, y vi, unos seres vestían una túnica azul, eran horribles y tenían una oz en sus manos, le hable a mi hermano, pero el no paro de correr… pero de pronto se detuvo, me bajo de sus brazos, y cuando mire hacia donde el observaba, había un… hombre, de cabellos negros y largos, su rostros era duro, portaba una espada japonesa, Itzama lo miraba fiero entonces a lo bajo me dijo "eres una princesa oscura, debido a que la luna es tu protectora directa, y el solo tu fiel enamorado guerrero, hija de la luna y el sol, eres la luna amante del sol, princesa oscura no pierdas la esperanza, pues tu bendita de belleza también portas la compasión, jamás lo olvides… este día te convertirás en Diosa, serás el sephiroth completo, no seremos senderos, pues tu como única, serás… debes vivir tu, tienes un destino mas aya del nuestro, en mi aun bendice la victoria, y esta será cuando tu vivas, y cumplas tu deber… no dudes jamás, pronto tu guerrero protector llegara, __Gilgamesh__… espéralo Astarté… ¡tu vivirás!"… y me lanzo por los aires, solo me recuerdo cayendo, estirando mi mano hacia el, y mi hermano… el… siendo atravesado por aquel hombre, cuando caía, observe sus ojos vacíos, pero yo ya no sentía nada, no me sentía especial, sentía que estaba vacía, como a donde caía, al vació, y que pronto moriría, cerré mis ojos, y vi a mi familia… la mirada decidida de mi hermano… sus ultimas palabras que debía vivir, y… entonces, el viento soplo con fuerza, el cielo se nublo, quería vivir… debía hacerlo… sentí como mi espalada se abría, me dolía, pero… de pronto no caía, no estaba ni cerca de la copa de los árboles cuando… tenia unas alas negras, había gotas de sangre corriendo por sus plumas cayendo a la tierra… era mi sangre… y el demonio desapareció, yo me acerque a la carretera, y al bajar me desmaye. Cunado desperté, estaba cayendo la lluvia, y junto a mi había sacerdotes de la naturaleza, escuchaba todo lo que decían, ahora era sephiroth, no había sobrevivido nadie parte de mi, y yo ya no era cerca de ser humana, era casi un Dios, me dijeron me llevarían a un lugar seguro, entonces fuimos al templo, pocos sacerdotes viven en un templo, mi madre estaba en contra de ellos, y tenia conflictos con algunos de ellos, pero a mi me trataron bien… sin embargo me dijeron que mi… voz era maldita… que si hablaba o cantaba los matarían, pero no podían evitar que lo hiciese… me dijeron que la habitación donde estaría estaba protegida con un poderoso hechizo… y yo en agradecimiento jure no hablar durante diez años… En todo ese tiempo, nadie me decía nada, no me dejaban sentirme como humana… me alejaron de la naturaleza, estuve encerrada, solo la luz de la luna y el sol penetraba por una pequeña ventana, el viento entraba y me acariciaba; el espacio de mi habitación era mediano y tenia un baño, nada mas, a veces nadie me hablaba, otras hubo almas caritativas que me platicaban cosas, me llenaron de libros para que fuera sabia –de pronto la voz de la joven tubo un hilo de ira- no me permitieron estar en la sepultura de mi familia, no me dejaron ver a Khan o a mi tía, siquiera me dejaban asistir a los ritos ceremoniales, solo deseaban que lo hiciera cuando tenían que invocar a los Dioses, pero yo me negaba, no quería me utilizaran… me prohibieron la música, mucho tiempo de comida, y me confiscaron a paredes oscuras… un día hombre llego, decía haber conocido a mi padre, que habían sido compañeros en batallas, mi padre fue un cazador de demonios y no se unió al sacerdocio hasta que conoció a mi madre, por eso mi madre solía llamarlo "mi poderoso guerrero", el dijo, que apreciaba mucho a mi padre, pero que había tardado en llegar por que investigo su muerte… conocía a algunos sacerdotes de otros círculos que estaban enfadados, con el templo y su sacerdote principal, por tenerme en condiciones de casi exilio, los diferentes círculos reclamaban el derecho de tenerme cerca de ellos, o de que al menos fuera vista… pero nadie me pregunto que deseaba yo… pensé que ese amigo de mi padre seria __Gilgamesh__, pero no fue así, meses antes de que me sacaran del templo, llego a mis manos, la epopeya de __Gilgamesh, entonces me confundí, pues la Diosa Asthart se enamoro del rey Gilgamesh, pero este la rechazo, la Diosa se enfada__ y le manda pruebas a superar, manda incluso a un hombre a asesinarlo y terminan siendo amigos, al final Enkidu el amigo del rey muere, y este se entristece, el rey va con los únicos hombres que habían sobrevivido al diluvio, pero no pudieron darle la inmortalidad, ya que esa solo podían darla los Dioses, mas le proporcionaron la planta que le devolvería su juventud, pero una serpiente la comió y el a final murió… así que no entendía por que mi hermano me decía aquello, mas fue poco antes de que llegara aquí, un sacerdote me dio una carta, era de la edad de mis hermanos, me dijo que había tardado mucho tiempo en llegar a ese templo, pero que Lugh le había encargado entregármela… mi hermano tenia la habilidad de predecir el futuro, el sabia que moriría, sabia lo que pasaría y no lo dijo, por que no se podría cambiar y si se hacia… las cosas se volverían mas crueles… por ello esa fue la carga de mi hermano al ser un sendero… la carta decía que __Gilgamesh al verse triste y desesperado por haber perdido la oportunidad de volver a ser joven decidió no volver a su reino viejo, y se perdió, hasta llegar exhausto a un pueblo, y una niña de cinco años, lo encontró sediento y hambriento y le llevo de comer, el rey vivió en los alrededores del pueblo y la niña solía frecuentarlo y jugar a su lado, la niña era el primer Sephiroth completo, la reencarnación de una Diosa, entonces, le dijo en su inocencia, "¿Qué es lo mas deseas?" y el rey dijo, ser joven, ella pregunto "¿Qué tan joven?" joven como aquel que apenas comienza a elegir su camino en la vida, entonces la niña, con una gota de su sangre sobre la cabeza del anciano rey, lo transformo en un adolescente de nuevo; pero la niña había quedado huérfana, y criaturas oscuras la asechaban, Gilgamesh juro protegerla, y así lo hizo; cuando la niña se convirtió en joven, cito a Gilgamesh donde le habían conocido y le confeso que ella era la Diosa Asthart en humana, el rey se conmovió, y le dijo que ahora la amaba, la joven dijo que también lo amaba, pero… la vida no permitió que estuvieran juntos, al final decía que debía esperar a que Gilgamesh llegara a mi, y lo amara, pues solo tendría un momento para hacerlo, pero que eso daría fuerza a mi alma para volver a buscarlo en otra vida… como fue para la Diosa y el primer guerrero epopéyico –la voz y el cuerpo de la joven se relajaron- no creo que aya un Gilgamesh para mi, pero… a los días me sacaron del templo, el sacerdote principal… había invocado al demonio, justificando el asesinato de mi familia, al decir que nosotros como senderos, no debíamos tener la vida mundana que mis padres nos proporcionaron. Fueron pocos los sacerdotes que me apoyaron, pero al salir, demonios invadieron el templo, y fue cuando aquel amigo de mi padre antes de morir, dijo que el mejor cazador de demonios, era vos, Dante Sparda. A tu lado me siento tranquila, confió en tus habilidades aunque jamás te e visto luchar, pero Khan es el único hilo de pasado que ay en mi vida, el único hilo de felicidad… no tengo fotos, pues creo que los recuerdos se guardan en el alma para la eternidad y lo material es efímero. _

_- gracias –dijo el joven abrazándola con fuerza. Hubo unos minutos de total silencio, pero no era incomodo._

_- ¿me protegerás? –Dijo la joven con un hilo de voz, llevando un sentido de soledad y desprotección que Dante se conmovió de corazón- ¿y si un día se acaba el dinero, me dejaras sola?_

_- no… jamás te dejare sola, ya no quiero dinero, no me interesa, te protegeré, lo prometo._

_- ¿como amigos? –dijo con su dulce voz de niña._

_- si como amigos… pero con una condición._

_- ¿Cuál?_

_- que algún día prometas cantarme una canción. _

_- lo prometo, algún día te cantare una canción. _

_Fin flash back__._

Dante salio de su ensueño al sentir a la joven moverse, a veces solía ser inquieta en sus siestas, el se había dado cuenta que era cuando se sentía tranquila y olvidaba el miedo, cuando dejaba atrás su pasado.

- nos parecemos tanto en el sufrimiento de nuestras vidas –dijo a lo bajo- ambos estamos casi solos, por eso, me agradas, me siento libre a tu lado, no importa que haga, me aceptaras. Espero jamás llegue tu destino o Gilgamesh, para que nunca te alejes de mi lado.

- te quiero –dijo la joven dormida abrazándose al peliblanco y este hizo lo mismo, para volver a dormir, al final el suelo no era tan incomodo con la mejor compañía del mundo.

**Estoy utilizando algunos referentes de historia, la epopeya de Gilgamesh, solo que yo le hice unas pequeñas modificaciones al final, espero les aya gustado n.n Alexia no te preocupes no olvidare este fic, por cierto gracias por tus comentarios. **


	5. Misión 5, Diosa Luna

_**DEVIL MAY CRY**_

_**THE BLOOD OF SEPHIROTH**_

_Alexia se que tu leerás este capitulo, desde ante te mando un gran saludo. Espero te este gustando como va la historia. _

**Misión 05 "Diosa Luna**_**"**_**:**

Era un día normal, en DMC, claro… normal en el sentido…

- ¡DANTE! ¡YA DAME EL CONTROL!

Si de nuevo peleando esos dos jóvenes, Dante sentado en el piso frente al televisor, jugando con una consola, y Astarté tratando de quitarle el control.

- oye Khan me mando a mi la consola, y soy quien menos la usa.

- es que tu limpias y haces de comer –contesto mientras pulsaba los botones del control.

- pero a ti te tocaba limpiar esta habitación y no lo has hecho, Dante ándale ponte a limpiar déjame jugar un rato a mi.

- si, mas tarde limpio.

- eso dijiste desde la mañana –dijo enfadada la joven- y ya es muy tarde y tú sigues sin hacer nada.

La joven cansada de discutir, se sentó a un lado de Dante con las piernas sobre el sillón, pues andaba descalza, normalmente andaba así, decía gustarle sentirse libre, el problema era algún que otro pisotón que Dante solía darle, pero en ese momento la joven trigueña se rindió, cruzo sus brazos al igual que sus piernas, y solo observo como Dante jugaba, el peliblanco quedo pensativo un momento, guardo su juego, y lo puso para empezar uno nuevo juego, Astarté lo observo nada mas, delicadamente Dante tomo su mano y le puso el control en ella, se levanto suavemente, le sonrió con tanta ternura que el corazón de la joven se derrito.

- tienes razón, are la parte que me corresponde, juega un rato tranquila – el peliblanco se inclino suavemente, tomando el rostro de Astarté entre sus manos, regalo un tierno beso en la frente- después de comer, veremos algunas películas, déjame limpio esta habitación.

- Dante… no –la joven se levanto inmediatamente, se sentía culpable, además era casa de el no podía obligarlo a nada- yo lo are.

- hagámoslo juntos, y prometo ayudarte –la joven iba a decir algo pero el semidemonio no le permitió- no digas nada chaparrita, vamos a limpiar.

Fue cuestión de minutos para terminar de limpiar, Dante dijo que tenia hambre y se sirvió los alimentos y fue a comerlos donde Astarté estaba sentado jugando con la consola; todo parecía normal, Dante comía pizza, pues a veces la joven lo consentía haciéndole con sus propias manos su comida favorita, y el se deleitaba ante eso, también le preparaba unas pastas que lo volvían loco, además de diferentes postres como pay, o helados; era extraño pero en todo ese tiempo nadie le había llamado para algún caso, y temía eso ocurriese, pues no sabría que hacer con su compañera de casa, temía dejarla sola, posiblemente tendría que llevarla, a su pensar era mas fácil protegerla estando cerca de ella, que dejándola en casa. Mas tarde Astarté comió, y Dante quito la consola, para ver algunas películas que habían comprado en su visita al supermercado; cada momento juntos lo disfrutaban, se divertían, eran ellos mismos, no sentían que uno u otro se criticaran o se vieran mal; también pasaban algunos momentos muy divertidos, como uno hace unos días al darse cuenta de la fobia de su compañera.

_Flash back._

_Dante se estaba dando un baño, desde la llegada de Astarté se había medio acostumbrado a despertarse temprano, sin embargo a veces deseaba dormir, mas; estaba disfrutando su baño, el agua tibia recorriendo todo su cuerpo, cuando algo le altero._

_- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! –escucho una voz familiar desesperada._

_Dante preocupado se envolvió en una toalla a la cintura y salio corriendo totalmente húmedo incluso con un poco de shampoo en el cabello, se dirigió lo mas veloz a la cocina, y encontró a su amiga subida al mueble de la cocina, totalmente histérica._

_- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunta el semidemonio alterado observa como la joven lo mira espantada señalando el suelo- ¿Qué hay aquí? –Entonces Dante logra visualizar- ¿la cucaracha? –Dante sonrió estaba a punto de matar al bicho._

_- ¡NOO!_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- es un ser vivo._

_- ¡¿Qué?! Primero gritas y me asustas, me sacas del baño, y ahora no me dejas matar a este bicho, que te asusta, solo por que es un ser vivo. ¿Qué ago con el entonces? ¿Lo dejo para que se reproduzca y en menos de una semana tengamos millones de crías de cucarachas? –la cara de la joven mostró horror- vez a lo que me refiero, y Dante camino hacia la estancia_

_- Dante no me dejes aquí sola, por favor –después de unos segundos el joven peliblanco regreso con Ivory en mano, disparo sobre la cucaracha, y camino hasta la joven la rodeo con su brazo por la cintura y la bajo del mueble, estaba cerca, y el corazón de Dante se comenzó a acelerar, al verla tan indefensa y dulce._

_- gracias –dijo sonriendo- te cocinare algo delicioso –De pronto se da cuenta de la desnudez del joven y se pone roja, estaba acostumbrada a verlo pasear con solo los pantalones, pero ahora solo la toalla- ve a terminar tu baño._

_Final Flash back_

La noche había caído pronto, mientras los jóvenes se divertían, vieron películas y juguetearon, ese día Astarté parecía algo extraña, Dante no quiso preguntar, solo trataba de animarla, tal vez fuera algo que pasaría pronto; después de estar a su lado había conocido muchas facetas de la joven, y algunas cosas de las mujeres, apenas la semana pasada había tenido que pasar la menstruación, y Astarté solía ser un poco delicada en esos días, lloraba, berreaba, gritaba, y también se volvía sumamente dulce al grado de pasar todas las tardes acunada en el sillón con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Dante; el se divertía en esos momentos, pero esta vez no era fácil descifrar que le sucedía, no era tristeza ni enfado, estaba extraña.

Faltaban unas horas para la media noche, Astarté estaba inquieta no podía dormir, se levanto de la cama, y abrió su armario, miro con felicidad como su ropa había cambiado, aquel paquete que Khan le envió con chocolates, la consola y ropas nuevas, hizo que se vistiera mas actual, pero también Dante insistía en comprarle algo de vez en cuando, para que variara, de hecho en ese momento vestía un camisón que Dante le había obsequiado, era de medio largo, le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos era blanco y parecía un jersey de fútbol americano, tenia de numero el 42 y era de color verde limón en las mangas cortas y el numero, también tenia un short holgado que hacia juego, se miro en el espejo, sonriendo, ya no era para nada el fantasma que llego, y Dante siempre le decía que así le agradaba mas. Saco una muda de ropa, un vestido especial que no había usado, era un regalo de Khan, su amigo y compañero le había insistido en que ya lo estrenara, pero no sintió deseo, mas esa noche si lo hacia. Rápidamente se engalanó en silencio, era un vestido blanco, de tirantes delgados, se ajustaba a su pecho, bajo de este tenía un exquisito bordado rosa, y dejaba caída libre hasta la mitad de sus muslos, era sencillo, pero hermoso, venia con unos zapatos, blancos; abrió silenciosa la ventana, era un salto muy alto, se puso al borde de la ventana, y en ese instante salto, caía rápidamente, pero el viento se convirtió en un suave aliado a sus pies dejándole caer intacta en el suelo, una vez firme comenzó a correr hacia donde su instinto le llamaba.

Dante abrió sus ojos, tenia un presentimiento, se puso de pie, y abrió la puerta, se dirigió a la puerta de su amiga, la abrió sin avisar, y observo la soledad de la habitación, miro la ventana abierta, se regreso a su habitación para vestirse y armarse con toda la rapidez que podía utilizar, después bajo para salir de casa tenia que buscarla, había luna llena, mucha energía en el ambiente, y seguramente la noche estaría llena de demonios, sueltos.

Astarté corría siguiendo su corazón, se asusto a momentos, pues diferentes figuras de la noche se atravesaron en su camino, hombres ebrios, o de malas intenciones, vio por primera vez el mundo nocturno, en algunas calles había violencia, en su camino, un hombre corpulento, pasado de copas, la tomo del antebrazo, la joven se giro, asustada.

- suélteme –dijo asustada.

- eres una hermosa jovencita, que tal si te invito a un lindo lugar.

- no, déjeme.

- claro que no bonita, vamos a divertirnos –dijo el hombre forzándola a caminar.

- ¡QUE ME DEJE! –grito la joven, y de pronto el viento soplo con tanta fuerza, pero este provenía de sus propias manos, en cuanto el hombre se distrajo ella corrió lo mas fuerte que pudo, pensaba en el error de haber salido sin compañía pero no soportaba mas, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba bailar a la luna, era una necesidad que venia de su cuerpo, miro la luna- tu me protegerás.

Dante buscaba rastros de la joven, sabia que ella jamás había salido sola de noche, era muy pequeña cuando quedo encerrada, estaba muy preocupado por ella, pero de pronto, el viento comenzó a cargar un aroma, el lo reconocía, ¿era una señal? Y así parecía, pues de pronto el una corriente de aire comenzó a guiarlo.

Asthart había corrido demasiado, ya pronto seria la media noche, y a poca distancia visualizo naturaleza, un bosque, o un parque muy frondoso, acelero su paso como si se acercara a un ensueño, al entrar ahí, los árboles le hablaban y ella sonreía, la joven sentía los troncos en sus manos, se quito los zapatos sin importar donde dejarlos, y sintió la hierba y la tierra a sus pies; después de caminar unos minutos visualizo un claro hermoso, rodeado de árboles e iluminado por la luna, como si fuera un escenario y la hermosa espectadora esperara paciente un espectáculo en su honor. Ella se acerco lentamente al claro, siendo bañada por la luz de la luna, la joven camino hasta el centro, y con una vara que encontró tirada, comenzó a marcar los signos del equilibrio en la tierra.

Dante llego hasta un bosque, se adentro y seguía el camino que el viento le marcaba, sin embargo, sintió una energía poderosa, oscura… demonios. Comenzó a correr entre los árboles su velocidad era extrema, pero para el quien tenia a una persona en peligro, le parecía poca, extralimitaba su cuerpo, pero al llegar al claro lo observo, un demonio, disfrazado de hombre, de cabello negro y rasgos fuertes, traía una catana, sujetaba a Astarté con sus repugnantes manos, tapaba su boca, su catana desenvainada, estaba en una posición de ataque, pero hacia el, Dante camino despacio acercándose lentamente, los ojos de la joven suplicaban por ayuda.

- sabes, es muy malo atacar jovencitas en el bosque, parecerás un asesino pervertido de película de terror –rió sarcásticamente el joven demonio.

- al fin encontré el cuerpo mas dulce –dijo con su voz infernal, mientras acercaba el rostro de la joven y lamía suciamente su rostro- espere a que madurara mucho tiempo, no creas que por ser un Sparda te la cederé.

- ¿esperas que me quede observando mientras le haces no se que cosas?

- no espero que observes, voy a matarte y entregare a este ser a mi amo.

Astarté miraba aterrada a Dante, en sus ojos observaba el arrepentimiento, Dante le sonrió con suma dulzura, con el rostro relajado.

- no te preocupes chaparrita, te salvare y en compensación me aras una pizza gigante –la joven sonrió con ternura.

Dante se coloco en posición de combate, no perdería mas tiempo, Rebelión mostraba su maravilloso filo a la luz de la luna, pronto seria la media noche, el demonio lanzo a la joven quien cayo al suelo, pero al levantar la mirada, pudo observarlos, demonios, empuñando sus armas, de nuevo ellos, con las oz dispuestos a matarla, tembló de miedo, miro a su otro extremo y Dante se entregaba a una dura pelea por protegerla, su mirada no alcanzaba a ver cada movimiento, la velocidad era impresionante, pero las espadas, chocaban constantemente, los demonios lentamente se acercaron, las manos de uno de ellos se acerco a tomar el brazo de la joven, y ella sintió el frió de la muerte, la oscuridad en aquel roce. Astarté se puso de pie, mirando con disgusto a aquel sirviente de demonio, estaba cansada de huir, estaba herida, de volver a ver a aquellos seres por los cuales se quedo sola, y mas que todo no quería volver a hacerlo perdiendo a Dante, no quería ser una carga, lentamente la mirada de la joven se volvió mas fría, mientras el viento que soplaba tenue, se volvió tormentoso, de pronto, las ramas y raíces de los árboles, se hicieron flexibles creando movimiento, tomaron el cuerpo de la joven rodeándola, y otras tantas ramas y raíces comenzaron a golpear a los demonios, Dante giro a ver lo que sucedía, sonreía alegre al ver el poder de la joven, pero aquello jamás lo imagino, los árboles se movieron, crearon un circulo perfecto totalmente cerrado, y el cuerpo de Astarté desapareció.

- ¿Dónde esta? –pregunto el demonio alterado

- la distracción puede darte la muerte –dijo Dante atacando, pero entonces se dio cuenta, un portal al infiero se había abierto y ahora los demonios mas débiles lo rodeaban, eran demasiados y salían cada vez mas, y también le preocupaba donde estaba Astarté.

- destrúyelo Dante –dijo la voz de la joven, Dante la busco, pero solo veía acercarse a esos demonios, y de pronto, las raíces y ramas se unieron creando una esfera, en donde estaba la joven- yo te ayudare.

Ambos confiaron en si mismos, Dante se enfoco en aquel demonio, su pelea se convirtió en algo frenético de vida, el joven no se distrajo pensando en su protegida, pues la observaba, su mirada dulce y temerosa quedo a un lado, su poder y carácter se habían incrementado, cada materia natural respondía a su llamado, la tierra, viento, agua, fuego y el espíritu de cada ser viviente, el ejercito de demonios no tenia alternativa, no podían tocarla, estaba en los cielos, protegida por los árboles, después de unos minutos eternos de batalla los enemigos disminuyeron y solo Dante seguía en su faena de destrucción, y ante la luz lunar, enterró a rebelión en el abdomen del demonio, este sonrió.

- no creas que es la victoria, abra demonios mas poderosos, alguien la llevara con el amo –Dante no le escucho, sabia que pronto se desvanecería- pero no me iré dejando esto tan fácil –y juntando su ultima fuerza lanzo su catana cortando el escudo de Astarté la cual rompe su concentración rompiendo el enlace natural cayendo de una gran altura.

- ¡ASTARTÉ! –grita Dante con desesperación, dejando todo por correr hasta la joven, cuando se acerca a ella, salta para sujetarla en sus brazos, el joven cae de rodillas en el piso, mirando con profundidad a la joven, estaba hermosa y resplandeciente- no vuelvas a hacerme esto –dijo el Dante hundiéndose entre el cuello de la joven y su hombro.

- Dante… -dijo en un susurro, los cuerpos de los demonios desaparecieron, y Astarté se abrazo al joven cazador- gracias.

Dante la soltó, y la joven se puso de pie, el la siguió, se miraron ante la luz de la luna, el peliblanco la veía tan hermosa, sus labios brillaban como nunca, su piel tan suave y delicada, era mas tentadora que nunca, y ambos jóvenes se perdieron en el fulgor de sus miradas, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas, Dante acaricio el rostro de la joven con suavidad, y ella froto su rostro en la mano de el, una pequeña lagrima surco sus mejillas como perla brillante, cayendo al suelo, el cual comenzó a moverse suavemente, para que los jóvenes no lo sintieran, se renovaba y limpiaba de las impurezas de la sangre demoníaca.

Astarté tomo la mano de Dante y lo coloco en medio del claro, no se dieron cuenta cuando la naturaleza regreso a su lugar, y entonces la luna se poso en su asiento de primera clase, la media noche ya era, la joven comenzó a dar una tonada, con su voz de sirena, era suave, no era letra, solo sonidos simples que formaban una hermosa melodía, Dante estaba al centro de su baile, un baile que movía toda vida alrededor, los elementos se juntaban, el fuego eran ellos, su vida, la fuerza de su corazón era la representación del fuego, Astarté danzaba en circulo, formando figuras, hacia el signo de su del equilibrio rodeando a Dante, de pronto la melodiosa voz aumento el ritmo y la danza era mas frenética, la danza de la joven era hipnotizarte, entonces se quito las botas, y su gabardina roja, la dama le extendía la mano, y el la tomo, siguió los pasos de su corazón, seguía el ritmo de la melodiosa voz, bailaron horas para la luna, sentían como la energía se regeneraba en sus cuerpo, y en lo profundo de la madrugada cayeron agotados en medio del signo del equilibrio, sus corazones latían impetuosos, la hierba había crecido en cuestión de minutos, la sentían en la piel. Astarté estaba recostada sobre la hierba mirando al cielo estrellado, y Dante se poso a su costado, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, el joven tomo entre una de sus manos el rostro de la dama, se acerco suavemente y rozo sus labios con los de ella, esta ultima lo acepto abrazándolo con fuerza, y aquel signo que formaron al bailar brillo con gran intensidad en medio de la oscuridad, cuando sus labios se separaron y sus miradas se encontraron.

- eres tu… Gilgamesh –dijo ella suavemente.

- no se si sea yo, pero te amo, no existiría ninguna palabra que pudiera describir lo que siento por ti, te amo Astarté, si soy o no tu Gilgamesh –entonces la mano de la joven se poso en los labios de Dante.

- shh, no hables Dante, te amo.

Y entonces esa noche descubrieron su amor, sonriendo, se abrazaron acostados en la hierba; sus cuerpos se enlazaron pero sus almas se fundieron, no hubo demostración física, ninguno de los dos estaba desesperado por llegar a esa etapa, disfrutaban con sentir el calor del uno del otro, Dante alcanzo su gabán rojo, se acurrucaron como desde hacia días lo hacían, y se permitieron soñar con su felicidad, con su deseo de estar juntos.

_**Bueno espero les aya gustado este capitulo, y entiendan por que estos jóvenes se han enamorado, espero les aya gustado este capitulo, n.n pronto subiré otro, espérenlo. **_


	6. Misión 6, Celos

_**Ehhh? jajaja bueno estos capitulos si tienen continuidad, o.oU salieron de una noche de desvelo, xD no se k sucedera despues porque cada capitulo aparece en mi mente, estoy enfocandome mucho a este fic, pero estos dias ya me dedicare a adelantar el de Virgil, saludos Alexia espero te guste, porque llegue a mi etapa de tortura, y este sera el comienzo wuajajajaja, NTC (no te creas), saludos, estoy pendiente de tu fic n.n**_

_**DEVIL MAY CRY**_

_**THE BLOOD OF SEPHIROTH**_

**Misión 06 "**_**Celos"**_**:**

La noche profunda, añoraba aquellos tiempos en los que su aparición significaba el silencio, ahora el bullicio, era constante tanto de día como por la noche; y justo en la profundidad de esta, una dama, caminaba por las sombrías calles, su ropa de colegiala, solía engañar a muchos, pero solo era una fachada de su personalidad ruda, aquella mujer de ojos bicolor, se poso frente a un edificio viejo y abandonado, todo era demasiado silencio; según su ultima investigación, muchos demonios habían surgido cobrando victimas humanas, y todas las pistas llevaban a aquel lugar, de pronto escucho unos pasos acercarse con lentitud, alzo su pistola, apuntando a aquel ser que aun no era visible por las sobras, pero podría reconocer esas pisadas donde fuera, de pronto a la tenue luz una hermosa rubia vestida de negro se acerco a ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto la mas joven, en tono agresivo.

- lo mismo que tu.

- ya veo, tal vez sean mas de los que pensaba –dijo con tristeza pensando en todas las victimas humanas que habían sido encontradas últimamente- me parece extraño que no aparezca Dante.

- Tienes razón, también tengo mucho tiempo sin verlo.

- tal vez deberíamos hacerle una visita –comento la joven de cabello negro mientras preparaba su arma principal para entrar a aquel edificio.

- si, seria bueno ir a darle una vuelta –dijo también Trish poniéndose alerta.

Ambas mujeres entraron, no fueron con cautela pero tampoco escandalosas, simplemente entraron, pero no había nada, decidieron echar un vistazo, se separaron por pisos del edificio, y lo que encontraron fue terrible, la presencia de muchos mas cuerpos de los que pensaron, mas de los que habían sido reportados, algunas habitaciones estaban llenas de cuerpos desmembrados, mas la peculiaridad era que los cuerpos no tenían la mas mínima gota de sangre, estaban totalmente secos, cuando las mujeres volvieron a encontrarse a la entrada, se miraron confundidas.

- ¿vampiros? –pregunto la rubia.

- pareciera, pero deben ser muchos, es demasiada gente… incluso inocentes.

La noche seguía gobernando el cielo y el viento que la acariciaba traía un presagio oscuro, el cual no paso desapercibido para su hija, Astarté no podía descansar bien, en sus sueños el dolor, el miedo, y la crueldad reinaban, miles de lamentos, le estaban lastimando lo mas profundo de su alma y cuerpo, escuchaba cada palabra, las voces la acosaban, la torturaban con su dolor, las imágenes que se desarrollaban en sus sueños, llenos de sangre y dolor, la mutilación de inocentes, como su sangre era extirpada y guardada, como sentía el dolor masivo de tantas personas diferentes, de tantas personas, buenas. De pronto el embrujo de la oscuridad la dejo libre de sus pesadillas, despertando, logro sentarse en su cama, respiraba con dificultad, había tanto dolor en sus sueños, que rogaba no fuera verdad… la noche aun era joven, tardaría en llegar el sol, se sentía temerosa, se puso de pie, y observo por la ventana, había maldad en el ambiente, energía negativa demasiado poderosa; camino en silencio, abriendo la habitación de su ahora novio, se sonrojo al pensar que Dante y ella ahora eran pareja, sonrió con ternura, pensando en sus planes, en sus ideales, en todo aquello que platicaban durante horas, pero en la oscuridad del pasillo regreso a la realidad, entro despacio a la habitación, se acerco al joven quien dormía placidamente en la mitad de la cama matrimonial, con sus brazos extendidos, Astarté lo removió un poco, el contesto dormido.

- muévete un poco, tengo miedo y no puedo dormir –dijo en voz baja.

- ¿ah?... si, ya voy.

Dante aun dormido se recorrió a un lado, dándole espacio a la joven para dormir a su lado, quien se pego al cuerpo musculoso de su novio, y cerro los ojos mientras lo abrazaba, siempre que dormía junto a el, nada la atormentaba, como si todo se bloqueara, aunque esa fuera la primera vez que dormía en la cama con el, se sonrojo sin abrir los ojos, aun no deseaba entregarse físicamente, aunque lo amara, soñaba casarse antes de hacer el amor, y el lo sabia, mas confiaba en el como en ella misma.

La noche siguió pasando, el silencio inundaba la habitación del peliblanco, cuando el deseo moverse, sentía que algo le había atrapado las piernas, movió su mano suavemente y encontró algo suave, aun con los ojos cerrados, uso su mano para tentar aquello que le presionaba las piernas, y cuando mas despertaba se daba cuenta que casi todo el cuerpo, presiono un poco aquel objeto, era un poco duro pero suave, como carne, siguió el camino de la suavidad, hasta que encontró algo diferente… parecía tela, un aliento llego a su pecho desnudo, y el semidemonio abrió los ojos sorprendido, miro a su costado, y encontró la visión mas hermosa que hubiera deseado jamás, su amada dormida abrazándolo, sus piernas aprisionaban las suyas, sus manos se abrazaban a su pecho, y su cabeza reposaba en su hombro, con suavidad acaricio su rostro, retiro unos mechones de cabello de su angelical rostro; tenia un enorme deseo de besarla, de seguir acariciando su suave piel, se sonrojo al recordad la piel de sus muslos que acaricio inconciente, de pronto la joven se movió abrazándole mas fuerte, y Dante sintió sus suaves senos, rozarse en su pecho, añoraba sentirlos sin aquella estorbosa tela, por un momento pensó en besarla, convencerla, sabia que en ese momento no seria difícil, pero no quería algo así con ella, el seria capaz de esperarla toda la vida, aunque eso significara el dolor que comenzaba en su ingle debido a su deseo ignorado, decidió girarse un poco frente a ella, pero fue un tremendo error, pues el muslo de Dante rozo levemente el sexo de la joven, y Dante estaba que moría a cada tacto, sin embargo junto toda la fuerza de voluntad que quedaba en su conciencia, la abrazo por la estrecha cintura, atrayéndola totalmente a su cuerpo, sintiendo su calidez, la paz que le ocasionaba en su alma, cerro los ojos, pensó todas las cosa que ella le había dicho, en como deseaba llegara su poderoso guardián del cual se enamoraría, como siempre deseo casarse, y entregarse después de haberse casado, pues quería solo tener un hombre en su vida, aun cuando en su religión, la sexualidad era mas abierta, exigía protección pues intimidar con alguien y mezclar los mas íntimos fluidos ocasionaba que la vida de esos dos se enlazara de una forma eterna , Dante sonrió libremente, a lado de esa joven había pensado cosas que nunca imagino.

- Astarté –dijo en el tono más suave que pudo- are todo por ser el único hombre de tu vida, por casarnos y hacerte la mujer mas feliz de la tierra… regresaras a la escuela y te convertirás en maestra como tanto añoras –la sonrisa de Dante se hizo muy amplia, y llena de dulzura- quiero que me des hijos, quiero pelear contigo para ver que nombres les pondremos, y que te enfades por enseñarles a combatir; quiero hacerme viejo a tu lado, y seguir probando tu deliciosa comida, daría mi parte demonio por vivir una vida humana contigo y se que tu arias lo mismo, pero no importa lo diferentes que seamos, lucharemos por vivir juntos… e incluso si nos separáramos mañana, yo te amare para la eternidad niña hermosa, eres la única mujer… eres el amor de mi vida –pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Dante sin que este pudiese evitarlo, la amaba tanto que llegaba a dolerle, pero le gustaba sentirlo, la amaba, gritaría a los cuatro vientos que lo hacia- te amo –susurro.

El fulgor del sol comenzó a hacerse presente, deslizando la oscuridad y ocupando su lugar en los cielos, era tarde y los enamorados seguían entrelazados de sus cuerpos, dormían en un hermoso sueño, pero entonces el teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo hizo siente veces, se detuvo y empezaba de nuevo, Dante no deseaba moverse, pero tubo que hacerlo, aquel ruido había comenzado a despertar a su amada, Astarté se despertó pero no tenia deseos de moverse se encontraba muy feliz, por ello siquiera quiso abrir los ojos, sintió a Dante moverse levemente para alcanzar el teléfono.

- ¿Devil May Cry? –Contesto con su voz sensual y ella seguía abrazada a su cuerpo- ah, hola Lady, ¿Cómo? No sabia eso… sabes que cuando quieras cuentas conmigo –dijo en aquel tono usual que usaba con la chica, en una especie de conquista, lo que provoco en la chica trigueña una pequeña punzada de dolor en su pecho, la cual trato de no reflejar- ¿a la una?, esta bien no te preocupes, estaré ahí.

Dante colgó el teléfono, su amada no había despertado, prefería que no lo hiciera, se veía hermosa dormida, volvió a abrazarla, pero sintió un poco de frío, era extraño, hacia calor apenas unos instantes, abrazo mas a la joven en su cama, decidió volver a dormir, luego le diría que saldría; por su parte Astarté prefirió no pensar en nada, pero el frió que emanaba su cuerpo, no podía disimularlo; ¿si Dante la había engañado?, ¿si ya tenia novia?, era imposible que un joven tan apuesto como el no tuviera novia, fue una tonta al pensar eso, tal vez siquiera había terminado con ella, fueron todos esos días de estar juntos los que la envolvieron, los que…

- "_basta" –_se dijo en sus propios pensamientos, no se nada de eso, debo confiar en el.

Al llegar el medio día, Dante salio, había dicho que tenia que ver a alguien importante, que se quedara en casa tranquila, pues volvería pronto, Astarté estaba distraída, alejada de el, Dante se preocupaba, pero no quería atosigarla con preguntas y mas si tenia prisa, para Astarté eso significo que ya no le importaba. Dante estaba a la entrada de DMC, cuando.

- Dante… -dijo la joven suavemente, el joven se giro sonriendo.

- saldré a hacer compras, ¿no te importa verdad?

- ¿no quieres que vaya contigo? –pregunto un poco impaciente, Astarté pensó que tenia prisa por irse.

- no hay mucho para la comida, por ello iré sola, no te preocupes, ve a arreglar tu asunto –y forzando sus facciones le regalo una sonrisa al semidemonio.

- esta bien, aunque no creo volver a la comida, pero estaré a la cena.

Dante se marcho, y el corazón de Astarté sin saberlo sintió quebrajarse, a pocos instantes de irse, ya no visualizaba a Dante, se había perdido en el camino, ella como una especie de zombi se sentó en el sofá, sentía algo, tenia miedo, inseguridad, y estaba molesta… lagrimas de furia emanaban de sus ojos, que se tornaron tan tristes que el día hermoso y brillante, comenzó a tornarse gris, lleno de tristeza.

Astarté temerosa como era, logro hacer su quehacer sola en DMC, Dante solía decirle que no temiera no había nada, pero ella siempre fue así, desde pequeña; después de casi tres horas, se arreglo para salir, vestía una linda blusa color negro, un pantalón de mezclilla y tenis, la hacia sentir de nuevo como en su infancia, normal. Antes de salir la joven procuro llevar todo lo necesario, dinero, y el celular que Khan le había enviado, donde solo el le llamaba, lo metió todo a sus bolsillos camino tranquila. No llovía y sabia que no lo aria, pero el día estaba gris, como ella misma se sentía, recorrió aquel camino por el cual paso innumerables veces con su amado, trataba de confiar en el, sonrio para tratar de engañarse, pero entonces, algo llamo su atención, desviando su camino cruzo por el parque, se sentía tonta pues nadie había, siquiera niños jugando, nadie estaba ahí, pero entonces escucho tenuemente una voz conocida… camino discretamente, y tras unos arbustos, encontró a Dante pero no estaba solo.

Lagrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Astarté sin parar, sentía que sus extremidades no le respondían, pero ya no deseaba seguir viendo aquella escena, una mujer a la cual no creía podría compararse, sus ropas sexy, la mirada atrevida, su sonrisa provocativa, estaba ella recargada sobre el tronco de un árbol, y Dante con sus brazos sobre el mismo tronco, pero rodeándola a la altura de su cabeza, como no queriéndola dejar pasar, sonriendo juguetonamente, acercaba demasiado su cuerpo, su rostro, como si jugaran a besarse… Astarté logro levantarse, y correr hacia DMC, entro como si la hubieran visto, su corazón estaba roto, y el cielo se torno negro, la tormenta pronto comenzó, aunque a eso no podría llamársele tormenta, pues parecía mas un diluvio, era fuerte, y provocaba tanta tristeza. Astarté tomo un papel, escribió una nota, después saco una chequera, lleno uno de los cheques y lo firmo, con lentitud, salio del establecimiento, apago todas las luces, cerro la puerta, y corrió lo mas lejos que pudo, no supo cuanto tiempo lo hizo, pero sabia que pronto caería la noche, y ya no reconocía donde se encontraba… camino despacio por calles solitarias, empapada, su mirada llena de tristeza conmovería a cualquiera, no sabia que hacer, no sabia a donde ir, y entonces, recordó el teléfono, saco el pequeño móvil de su bolsillo, pero antes se acomodo bajo un pequeño techo, miro aquel aparato, era bonito, se abría jalando la pantallita hacia arriba y era rosa, Khan recordaba que le gustaba el rosa… Khan, era lo único que ahora tenía. Marco el único numero de la lista, sonó una vez, volvió a dar tono, y antes del tercero se escucho una voz.

- ¿sucede algo princesa? –pregunto con prisa, se escuchaba mucho ruido, posiblemente estaba trabajando- ¿Qué te sucede? –pregunto preocupado, parecía se distanciaba del lugar donde estaba, el ruido lentamente se alejaba, el aun la concia bien, o ella no cambio en todo ese tiempo- te conozco hermanita, ¿dime que sucede?

- ven por mi –dijo en un hilo de voz, quebrado por el sentamiento.

- ¿paso algo grave? –pregunto exaltado.

- solo ven por mi pronto… te esperare en…casa.

- Astarté ¿Qué paso? –dijo el hombre, pero ya era tarde la llamada se había cortado.

Astarté camino mucho rato, solo seguía el viento, pues sabia que no abría mejor guía que aquel que todos los caminos a recorrido, la lluvia no paraba y la noche ya había caído, el frió comenzaba a hacerse presente, pero a ella no le importaba, sus lagrimas seguían fluyendo por momentos, le dolía tanto, todo le lastimaba, solo deseaba llegar a su casa.

Khan se encontraba en un concierto, en una ciudad a dos horas de distancia en automóvil, había pedido le cubrieran, se había marchado inmediatamente, sabía que la carretera estaba muy peligrosa, por eso decidió tomar el tren, y llegaría en una hora. La tormenta se había extendido tanto, y sabia que algo había pasado, esa tristeza solo la provocaba alguien que estuviera tan cerca de la naturaleza, se enojo con Dante, pero mas con el mismo, pues el como hermano mayor debía haberse hecho cargo de ella. Se relajo un poco, ahora no importaba como, el la cuidaría, además su carrera musical ya estaba terminando, pronto se estaba convirtiendo mas en un manager, por ello fue fácil, cubrir su inasistencia en aquel concierto, pues como su grupo se había renovado, también su posición de guitarrista incluía a un nuevo joven y el ahora lentamente se deslindaba de la responsabilidad. Miro por la ventana, sabia que pronto estaría con su hermanita pequeña.

Dante llego muy tarde a DMC, todo a causa de Lady que le había pedido ayuda, era verdad que los extraños sucesos de las victimas desangradas era preocupante, pero se sentía culpable de haber dejado a Astarté sola todo el día, posiblemente estuviera triste y por eso la lluvia tan emocional; con ilusión apresuro su paso, cuando se acerco a DMC, se entristeció al ver la oscuridad de aquel lugar, posiblemente ya estuviera dormida, entro cuidadoso, se quito la gabardina para colgarla, seguramente lo regañarían por dejar todo enlodado el piso, pero lo disfrutaría; subió las escaleras, y estaba por adentrarse a su habitación, cuando decidió primero mirarla, deseaba verla, abrió lentamente su puerta, pero… no había nadie, la sorpresa de Dante fue tal, que con rapidez se dirigió a su habitación… tampoco estaba ahí, ¿Qué sucedía?, ¿Por qué no sintió la soledad de su hogar otra vez?, ¿estaban fallando sus reflejos?, Rápidamente bajo encendió las luces, y se acerco al escritorio, pediriría ayuda a Lady, pero entonces un hoja perfectamente doblada llamo su atención, la abrió, y saco un cheque, firmado por Astarté, lo dejo a un lado, leyó la carta con suma atención.

_Dante Sparda, termino por saldar la cuenta, de los servicios prestados, con esta cantidad será suficiente, para que disfrutes tu vida a lado de quien mas gustes estar, no te preocupes por mi ahora, sigue con tu vida, tal como fuese antes que yo apareciera, no me busques, no deseo ser encontrada, gracias por los valiosos momentos juntos, espero tengas una vida llena de gloria y felicidad, se despide Astarté Vinter. _

- ¿Qué vuelva a mi vida antes de ti?... que vuelva a la soledad… -dijo el joven con amargura –la mirada de Dante se mostraba perturbada, pero de pronto volvió a brillar con astucia- ¿y creerás que te dejare ir de mi vida así nada mas?- marco un numero telefónico, después de unos segundos de espera- necesito tu ayuda, es algo importante, te veo donde siempre en cinco minutos, lleva tu motocicleta –Dante colgó el teléfono, volvió a mirar la nota, la arrugo entre sus manos con furia.

Después de unos minutos Dante se encontraba en un jardín céntrico de la ciudad, de ahí era mas fácil tomar camino a cualquier parte, la lluvia seguía intensa, pero es no importaba, el joven esperaba sobre su motocicleta a su amiga, la vio acercarse a lo lejos; cuando se acerco a el, se quito el casco mostrando su cara de disgusto.

- ¿Qué sucede? –dijo la joven de cabellos negros.

- Es largo de contar, pero ahora necesito tu ayuda para encontrar a una persona, muy importante, necesitare tu apoyo.

- me deberás mas dinero por esto –dijo la joven sonriendo irónicamente.

- no importa, te pagare mañana.

- mmmm, esta bien.

- sígueme...

**_continuara...  
chan chan chan..._**


	7. Misión 7, Celos II

**_Saludos Alexia, xD espero este capitulo te siga gustando, yo estare entretenida con los que me has subido, - es como droga quiero estar nada mas leyendolos jajajajaja. ya kiero saber si sos hermanos!!_**

_**DEVIL MAY CRY**_

_**THE BLOOD OF SEPHIROTH**_

**Misión 07 "**_**Celos II"**_**:**

Khan se acercaba apresurado a la casa que durante toda su infancia conoció, sonrió con amargura, tenia muchos años sin visitarla, desde que toda vida en ella desapareció… tenia un mal presentimiento, algo estaba sucediendo; abrió lentamente la reja, oxidada, pasando por lo que un día fue un bello jardín, y miro apenado la fachada de aquella casa que hacia tanto tiempo fue tan envidiable, ahora se veía sombría y solitaria como su interior. Debido a su descendencia Khan tenia gran habilidad para ver por la oscuridad, miraba los muebles aun conservados, la suciedad, la humedad y el descuido eran los inquilinos ahora; pero dejo a un lado sus recuerdos infantiles, para buscar a aquella persona especial en su vida, subió las escaleras, provocando el chillido de la madera, del pasillo del segundo piso, tomo hacia la derecha, buscando la habitación de Astarté, cuando se acerco, abrió suavemente la puerta, y la encontró semi acostada en su antigua cama, no le importaba la suciedad o la humedad, estaba como sumida en el trance del pasado, el hombre tomo asiento, no importaba que estuviera empapado, ella también parecía estarlo, de pronto la joven enfoco su mirada perdida al ser de su pasado, suavemente se acerco a el, hasta acunarse en sus brazos como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, sentada sobre su regazo, abrazada a su pecho, el hombre la cubrió como a cual bebe protegiera.

- ¿Qué a pasado? –dijo suavemente, para no asustarla.

- no quiero hablar de eso.

- princesa… esta bien, pero marchémonos ahora.

- me siento…

- lo se… no te preocupes, vamos –dijo el hombre, mientras se levantaba con la joven en brazos.

Khan bajo por las escaleras, pero tubo un presentimiento, bajo suavemente a la joven, mientras una figura hacia su aparición, una mujer de extrema belleza exótica, el cabello violeta intenso, su piel extremadamente nívea, sus largas uñas de casi 30cm, Khan tubo un mal presentimiento.

- no pensé que fuera tan fácil encontrarte jovencita –pero ella no contesto, estaba mas sumida en un trance emocional- ¿asustada?

- Astarté… vete de aquí –dijo el joven tratando de mantener la calma- regresa con Dante –pequeñas lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la joven, las cuales no pasaron desapercibidas para el hombre- no se que paso entre ustedes, pero el es quien puede protegerte.

- no quiero… no volveré con el –accedió a decir la joven- vayámonos Khan, ignora a esta criatura.

Entonces molesta la joven toma de la mano a aquel hermano suyo para intentar comenzar a caminar, cuando se da cuenta, que están rodeados de criaturas, y no cualesquiera de las criaturas, eran… vampiros, Khan solo acertó abrazarla con fuerza, tal vez su vida quedaría esa noche ahí, pero no le importaba si solo lograse salvar a su hermanita de aquel peligro; por su parte Astarté se sentía temerosa, su rostro había cambiado, sabia que su hermano la protegería, y eso temía, pues seria capas de dar su vida, por ella que fue una tonta y por… podía haber ignorado aquellas acciones de Dante, pero no… se había marchado, solo que al pensar en el peliblanco la joven sentía tanto dolor en su corazón. Después del silencio, un fulgor púrpura se visualizo… la mujer tomaba a la joven por el brazo arrastrándola lejos de su hermano, el cual no pudo hacer mucho, pues ni un segundo paso de aquel movimiento, cuando el centenares de vampiros ocultos saltaron hacia el.

Khan no era tan débil como muchos pudieran imaginar, y comenzó a asestar los golpes con su fuerza hibrida, pero cada que tiraba a alguno tres se lanzaban, parecía interminable, y se desesperaba al ver como aquel ser, arrastraba a su hermana hasta saltar por la ventana, y mientras eso pasaba, la puerta principal de la casa se derribo, entrando con violencia una motocicleta que con toda intención arroyo a cuanto vampiro paso cerca, Khan reconoció inmediatamente al conductor, tenia ganas de reclamarle, exigir una explicación, pero sabia no era el momento, siguió en su batalla, y de pronto observo a una mujer vestida de colegiala, acercarse con una bazuca, apunto al grupo de seres nocturnos desapareciendo a algunos de ellos.

Dante bajo de la motocicleta mientras buscaba desesperado con la mirada a su joven protegida, mas espectros nocturnos aparecieron de los alrededores; apenas y se habían desecho de la mayoría dentro de la casa, salieron, para ver como aquel ser de cabello púrpura, se elevaba por las alturas con Astarté, pero esta trataba de luchar, así que llamo a la rama de un árbol, que le sujeto con fuerza de su otro brazo, la criatura nocturna, forzaba aquel cuerpo humano, para escapar, Dante apuntaba con sus pistolas a la criatura pero esta era protegida por los vampiros, por mas que peleaban los tres, aquellos seres pensaban, esquivaban y planeaban el ataque, de pronto, la dama de cabello púrpura, alzo uno de sus brazos, sus garras afiladas, brillaron en la oscuridad; la lluvia se había disminuido con la distracción, el cielo se había despejado y la luna estaba de espectadora; el rostro de Dante y Khan se deformo al ver lo que había sucedido, el nocturno ser de cabello púrpura, había desgarrado la parte superior del pecho de Astarté, también la zona baja de su cuello, y casi todo el brazo del que la tenia sujetada, el tremendo dolor hizo que la joven perdiera la concentración soltándose de aquel eslabón que la mantenía cerca de tierra, pronto su sangre comenzó a caer, y aquellos sirvientes comenzaron a arremolinarse para alcanzar un poco.

El dolor de Astarté era tan intenso que sentía como sus energías se disminuían, pronto su cuerpo quedo indolente, la vampiro, la alzo de un brazo, lamiendo aquella herida, sintiendo como la fuerza de aquella sangre se reunía en su interior, dejo que los súbditos bebieran lo que alcanzaran; mientras los cazadores estaban paralizados, Dante estaba llenándose de ira y Khan, estaba al borde de la histeria; Dante comenzó a disparar tratando de no herir a su amada, pero la vampiriza se movía, y el cuerpo de Astarté débil en su condición no ofrecía resistencia, así que solapaba el movimiento brusco de la vampiro, sin embargo la criatura olvido la fragilidad del cuerpo humano.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! –grito la joven Astarté su dolor se intensificaba…

- vaya si que tienes un cuerpo débil –dijo la vampiriza- te he sacado el brazo.

Dante y Khan no soportaban mas y atacaban a diestra y siniestra a aquellas criaturas, Lady también lo hacia eliminando a gran cantidad de ellos, pero no le pasaba desapercibida que por primera vez veía al peliblanco tan alterado, eso le preocupaba.

La sangre de Astarté seguía corriendo al suelo, y algunas gotas no eran atrapadas por los vampiros, los cuales incrementaban su fuerza a cada probada de la dulce sangre de la joven; las pocas gotas que cayeron al suelo, comenzaron a hacer movimiento en la tierra, el viento soplo con ira, y la tierra se sentía extraña, de pronto, las ramas flexibles de los árboles, cual látigos atraparon el cuerpo de la joven herida, mientras otras, sujetaban a la poderosa adversaria que la retenía, Dante enfurecido, esquivo a cuanto enemigo cruzo frente a el, Khan y Lady le cubrieron mientras rebelión mostraba su grandioso filo, directo al corazón de aquel ser cruel que había lastimado a su amada, pero aquella sangre bebida le había dado grandes habilidades, y el espectro no falleció con aquel ataque, logro desatarse de sus opresoras herbolares, por desgracia en ese instante, nadie se dio cuenta que la joven tan deseada había desaparecido.

Mas seres espectrales siguieron apareciendo, Lady ahora entendía el porque de tantos muertos, eran demasiados vampiros para pasar desapercibidos como es normalmente con esas criaturas; la pelea se intensifico, Dante trataba de mantener una pelea con aquella vampiro, la cual ya había decidido bajar al suelo, el ambiente era tan tenso, Khan seguía destruyendo aquellos seres, con la combinación de sus conocimientos de artes marciales que aprendió en la infancia junto a sus poderes demoníacos, de los cuales podía controlar algunos rayos potentes de energía.

-Creo tendremos que huir –grito Lady pero ninguno de los hombres la escucho, la furia estaba en sus miradas.

De pronto, entre toda la pelea, la joven apareció, todo quedo sin movimiento, Dante se preocupo al verla en aquel estado, su sangre seguía corriendo, y su brazo estaba obviamente zafado, la joven tenia la mirada hacia el suelo, y lentamente la levanto, mostrando unos ojos llenos de ira, Khan sabia el significado.

- la ira de un Dios –dijo el hombre.

- ¿de que hablas? –pregunto Lady visiblemente alterada y lo escuchaba por estar cerca de el- ¿es un Dios?

- parte de ella lo es, y esa mirada… demonios si no se calma… no se que tanto controle su poder, puede destruirnos a todos…

- no creo que sea un Dios y antes que haga algo la detendré –dijo apuntando con Kalinaann, pero entonces vio algo que la desconcentro- ¿Qué demonios?

Todos estaba a la expectativa observado, los vampiros la miraban y saboreaban su sangre, los que deseaban salvarla, estaban asombrados, el símbolo del equilibrio brillaba frente a ella, con una intensidad de luz dorada que lastimaba los ojos.

- no puede ser… -dijo Khan, aturdido, de pronto- ¡ASTARTÈ NO LO PUEDES CONTROLAR!

Pero la joven no le presto atención, y de pronto un rayo de luz sucumbió ante aquel signo, cuando comenzaron a abrir los ojos, un ser de dos metros estaba frente a ellos, un poderoso licano de pelaje grisáceo, ojos rojos sumamente fieros.

- ¿Qué ha hecho? –pregunto Lady, aquellas figuras le provocaban un miedo hasta los huesos y no entendía la razón.

- el es el guardián de la tierra, ella lo a invocado… estamos en peligro, pues a veces no logra controlarlos, y esperemos sea al único que invoque… o si no la humanidad estará perdida.

El poderoso animal, comenzó a tomar los cuerpos de aquellos seres nocturnos entre sus mandíbulas, destrozándolos sin piedad alguna, sus garras descuartizaban los cuerpos como si fueran mantequilla, de pronto la líder de los vampiros, trato de acercarse a la joven en el descuido de Dante, cuando este logro observarla utilizo su velocidad para detenerla, pero Astarté no corría peligro, en ese estado, no, pues las raíces de los frondosos árboles de aquel jardín la tomaron y la hundieron en lo mas profundo de la tierra a sorpresa de todos los presentes, pero era imposible distraerse ahora, algunos vampiros comenzaron a huir, y Dante se concentro en su adversario, era poderosa pero no la dejaría simplemente ir, por todo lo que había pasado, comenzó una lucha que Dante concentrado y furioso logro ganar al final, también había sido la sangre que había bebido quien le dio mas fuerza, y la única forma de detenerla fue descuartizarla, y aun seguía con pequeña fuerza de vida.

Después de unos minutos, los vampiros habían huido, pero aquella furiosa bestia no bajaba la guarida, Khan estaba nervioso, y entonces la criatura se lazo sobre Lady, pero la intervención de Dante quien la tomo a gran velocidad esquivando al poderoso animal logro salvarle la vida a la cazadora; el licano se preparaba para encestar su siguiente ataque, pero el símbolo del equilibrio hizo su aparición permitiendo al cuerpo de Astarté saliera de la tierra, como un cachorro el licano se dirigió a ella y al estar a su frente se echo, la joven lo acaricio.

- vuelve a tu forma, regresa a tu hogar –menciono la joven mientras acariciaba al animal, el cual fue envuelto por una brillante luz blanca y desapareció bajo el símbolo mencionado.

La joven cayo sentada sobre la hierba, Khan se acerco corriendo a ella, miro su cuerpo, su piel desgarrada que seguía emanando sangre, Dante lentamente se acerco, su mirada era furiosa, la miro profundamente, su corazón estaba agotado, preocupo tanto, sentía que moría cuando la habían lastimado.

- ¿estas loca? –dijo alterado Dante sujetándola del rostro, pero Astarté con su brazo bien, golpeo sus manos para que se alejara- ¿Qué te sucede? –pero no existió respuesta, y eso enfureció al cazador- Khan sujetala fuerte, le arreglare el brazo, luego la llevaremos al hospital.

Khan la sujeto fuerte, del torso, y Dante tomo el brazo de Astarté, pero la mirada de la joven fue furtiva a la otra cazadora que estaba de espectadora, y a ella no le paso desapercibida la mirada de coraje de la trigueña; Dante creyo haberlo visto también, al igual que Khan, pero prefirieron no decir nada al respecto, ambos hicieron su trabajo, Dante acomodo el brazo.

- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH! –Grito la joven con dolor, después de unos segundos en silencio, tratando de soportar el dolor- quiero irme.

- no –dijo Dante furioso- iremos al hospital, así que sin escuchar protesta alguna, tomo a la joven de la cintura para levantarla, y casi la arrastro hasta su motocicleta- Lady, tu lleva a Khan, vamos estas heridas son graves.

Astarté casi se cae de la motocicleta al no querer sujetar a Dante y eso que ni habían arrancado, así que Dante se movió, para que la joven quedara frente a el, y poder manejar el vehiculo, y entonces se dio cuenta, que el frió que había sentido esa mañana no era del clima, era el cuerpo de su amada que lo rechazaba; no existió palabra en todo el camino, al llegar al hospital y ver a la joven en ese estado, los doctores se sorprendieron a q sobreviviera, pues aunque no lo pareciese había perdido mucha sangre y las heridas eran muy profundas, así que inmediatamente la pasaron a un quirófano para cerrar sus heridas, los dos semidemonios y la cazadora se encontraban en una sala, habían pasado ya dos horas, sus ropas se medio secaron.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí Dante? ¿Quién es ella? –dijo furiosa, pero también con un aire de celos que trato de maquillar.

- ella es… la reencarnación de una Diosa –dijo Dante- los demonios quieren conseguirla y yo la protejo.

- pues no lo hiciste muy bien –dijo Lady.

- no se que a pasado… Astarté no es así ella… -dijo el cazador confundido.

- esta furiosa –menciono Khan- mucho muy enfadada, y parece que es contigo.

- yo no e hecho nada… jamás querría dañarla, ella… es muy importante para mi –al decir esto, la mirada de la cazadora de cabello azabache muestra una pequeña tristeza, que de nuevo desea disfrazar- no se que a pasado, llegue y me dejo una entupida nota pagándome todos mis servicios… cuando ella sabe que no deseo el dinero.

- algo debió pasarle, ella no es así –dijo Khan- solo cuando se siente muy herida, y si no me equivoco, tu amiga es el motivo de su furia –en ese momento un medico entro a la sala, mientras Dante y Lady se miraban sorprendidos- ¿Qué a pasado con mi hermanita? –dijo el hombre preocupado.

- lamento no darle buenas noticias, pero, a perdido mucha sangre, le hicimos varias transfusiones pero no acepta ningún tipo de sangre, su cuerpo simplemente la rechaza, me sorprende que llegara conciente, además parece haber estado mucho tiempo en la humedad, sus pulmones empezaron a mostrar signos de bronquitis. Me desagrada darle la noticia pero sin sangre que la ayude esto será muy difícil, debo informarle que también ya a caído en un cuadro semiinconsciente, su sangre no da abasto a su cuerpo, y su corazón se cansa de bombear, son demasiados factores… posiblemente no dure mucho mas que un par de horas o si bien le va días… en unos minutos podrán entrar a verla, la están instalando en piso, lo lamento mucho –dijo el medico, después se marcho.

Ambos hombres estaban consternados, Lady sintió pena por ambos, sus miradas parecían vaciarse ante aquella noticia, pasaron unos minutos, cuando una enfermera, se les acerco.

- familia de Vinter Astarté, síganme por favor –dijo la mujer, de edad madura- los tres la siguieron- ¿según el reporte son los únicos parientes, así que no abra problema que estén los tres juntos, la habitación es privada y espaciosa, podrán acomodarse para cuidarla cuanto gusten, su pase es de 24 horas –la mujer entrego tres pases a Khan, quien parecía mas una sombra del hombre enérgico que solía ser, Dante estaba mas absorto en su dolor, no respondía a nada; cuando llegaron a la habitación, ambos hombres estaban entristecidos, no podían evitarlo, incluso Dante había perdido su sonrisa y su ironía, para Lady era una pena verlo en ese estado, jamás lo pensó así.

La joven se encontraba dormida, había un pequeño ducto de oxigeno en su nariz, y la aguja del suero incrustada en su brazo, su bata no cubría la parte superior del pecho, y las heridas eran visibles, profundas, era notorio el hilo negro que trataba de unir la carne, el brazo estaba bien vendado, para que soldara mejor.

- deberian ir a casa a cambiarse de ropas o tambien enfermaran –acerto decir la enfermara- la verdad no creo que aya algun cambio esta noche.

Después de un par de horas, todos accedieron a marcharse, Dante presto su motocicleta a Khan y Lady llevo al primero a DMC, el cazador se sentía agradecido con su amiga.

- date una ducha aquí –decía opaco, nadie creería que fuera el mismo Dante.

- claro que no, sabrá que cosas intentaras hacerme –dijo tratando de jugar.

- no te aria nada Lady –dijo desanimado- te puedo prestar ropa de Astarté, pero será como tu gustes.

Lady tubo la tentación de estar un poco mas a lado del semidemonio, lo veía tan abatido, tenia deseos de lanzarse a sus brazos, consolarlo, pero también le preocupaba verlo en aquel estado, ¿acaso estaba enamorado de esa mujer?, la idea no le agrado en lo mas mínimo a la joven.

- me marcho, nos veremos después –dijo la mujer saliendo del lugar.

Dante quedo en la soledad de DMC, parecía sin vida una vez que la joven se fue, el corazón de Dante lloraba sangre, su dolor era tan intenso, se acostó sobre el suelo, en aquel lugar donde muchas tardes se quedaban dormidos, cerraba sus ojos y no podía dejar de ver los ojos de ira de Astarté pero también, existía un gran dolor, ¿Qué había hecho?, se preguntaba una y otra vez.

**_Continuara..._**

**_Bueno espero te aya gustado, xk este triangulo... no se si continue, yo me inspiro una vez sentada frente al word jajajaja, saluditos!!_**


	8. Misión 8, Morir de amor

**_Bueno, este capitulo casi no me gusto sinceramente, me falto algo, pero espero sea mejor el proximo, Alexia, o.o ya igualamos capitulos en los fics, jajajaja aunque tu ya terminaste, vos tendra que esperar un poco mas por la carga de capitulos, que te entretengas!!_**

_**DEVIL MAY CRY**_

_**THE BLOOD OF SEPHIROTH**_

**Misión 08 "**_**Morir de Amor"**_**:**

Era más del medio día, Dante caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, con la esperanza de alguna noticia buena, pero su única visión fue de un abatido Khan, sentado a un lado de la cama; Dante entro en silencio, tomando asiento al otro extremo de la cama, el hombre le miro tranquilo, se puso de pie.

- estáis enamorado de ella –dijo con suavidad, mientras miraba por la ventana, el silencio de Dante fue toda su respuesta- algo paso para que ella se pusiera así, es una niña aun, jamás maduro en aquel sentido… no tubo la oportunidad, tal vez sus acciones parecieran infantiles, pero…

- no la juzgo, simplemente estoy enfadado por la situación…

- tengo que marcharme, volveré por la noche y me quedare a cuidarla, ¿podrias tu…?

-… si, claro, no te preocupes.

- traje unos videos que pase a dvd, son de cuando éramos niños, pensé que tal vez la animasen o mínimo la enojase… a ella no le gustan ese tipo de recuerdos… el dvd portátil esta cargándose, puedes usarlo con libertad –Khan se acerco a la puerta y sin decir nada mas, se marcho.

Dante se perdió mirando el rostro de la joven, sentía tanto dolor aun, y mas fue cuando Khan le había llamado, pues el hombre se fue a su casa busco ropas y se regreso al hospital, entonces ahí le dieron la noticia, que Astarté cayo en un coma; aviso a Dante, pero le dijo que descansara, el se quedaría; ahora el estaba ahí, observándola como dormía, parecía muerta, su expresión dulce había desaparecido, el joven tomo la mano de la muchacha, la beso suavemente, y acomodando su cabeza sobre el abdomen de la dama inconciente, cerro los ojos, mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían sobre la piel blanca de la mano de ella.

- tienes el poder de una Diosa… pero tu cuerpo es humano –dijo el cazador.

Pasaron unas horas, cuando Dante se puso de pie, tomo el dvd portátil, y Eligio al azar, un cd, lo coloco, para verlo, y entonces, su corazón sintió una punzada de tristeza, aquella niña sonriente, en brazos de un joven, no era Khan, era un joven, de cabellos negros y rizados y estos llegaban hasta su cadera, vestía mezclilla con una playera negra; Astarté tendría unos cinco años, su vestido rosa con blanco se movía al compás de viento, llenaba de besos a ese joven, lo miraba con adoración, y era correspondida, de pronto un joven igual al otro, pero este de cabellos castaños, y largo hasta la mitad del rostro, se acercaba jugueteando, de pronto, la vista se abrió, parecían estar en un lugar lleno de gente, y jamás lo pensó, hasta que vio bien el fondo, tras aquellos personajes, parecía un concierto, mientras mas pasaban las escenas, entendía porque su amada extrañaba tanto a su familia, la protegían de todo, según alcanzaba a ver eran sus hermanos mayores, y Khan con quien estaba; cuando acabo el video, decidió ver otro, tomo de nuevo un cd al azar, y cuando comenzó, una punzada sintió en su corazón, era una pequeña Astarté en un recital de música, su maravillosa y potente voz; era espectacular que a una corta edad contara con una voz tan poderosa y que al mismo tiempo hiciera que cualquiera sintiera ese escozor en la piel cuando algo tan hermoso es presenciado por tus sentidos.

Después de ese video, Dante apago el reproductor, se quedo en silencio, acariciando el cabello de la joven, era hermoso, de tono castaño rojizo, enmarcaba tan dulce su rostro, resaltando el fulgor de su mirada, y lo tentadores de sus labios; de pronto fue interrumpido, la puerta se abrió sin aviso alguno, y un pequeño niño de aproximadamente cinco años paso a la habitación, Dante lo observo, y el niño miraba a la criatura que se acercaba a el, le tomo de la mano al cazador.

- ella me a dicho… que tu sientes algo por tu amiga, por una joven de ojos de dos colores –Dante se desconfió del niño pero presto atención a sus palabras- dijo que los vio en el parque, casi se besaron –Dante recordaba ese momento- y que a ella se le partió el corazón, trato de esperarte, pero tu jamás llegaste a detenerla, y decidió irse; que no te odia, pero le lastima que estés a su lado –el pequeño niño de cabello castaño, y ojos del mismo color, miro con profundidad a Dante- sus ojos estaba llorosos cuando me dijo eso.

- ¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

- cuando dormía… yo rezaba, porque mañana, empezare con mis terapias… tengo algo malo en mi, mama dice que se llama lucemia –Dante miro con tristeza a la pequeña criatura, a pesar del mensaje, no sentía energía negativa de el, tal vez Astarté si se comunico por medio de el.

- se dice… leucemia –acertó a de el cazador.

- no importa ya… la dama de lagrimas rojas, dijo que si venia y tomaba su mano, ya no pasaría nada, que estaría bien.

El niño lleno de esperanza tomo entre sus manos una de las de Astarté, a sorpresa de Dante un fulgor púrpura rodeo al niño; no podía creerlo, estaba furioso, pero no dijo nada, podía observar al niño recobrar el color vivo de sus mejillas, sus labios se tornaron rojizos, ¿acaso ella lo curaba? El niño galantemente beso la mano de la joven dormida, y se marcho, sonriéndole a Dante, este le siguió de lejos, miro como su madre lo tomaba de la mano.

- vamos hijo no te escondas, se que te duele, pero vamos a un examen.

- si mama –dijo el niño vigorizado de energía.

Dante volvió a sentarse, tal vez no pasara nada, pero entonces, escucho por el pasillo, sobre un milagro, habían pasado dos horas desde la partida del niño, el cazador abrió la puerta y pregunto a una enfermera que pasaba.

- un niño, de sala de oncología, tenia leucemia avanzada y ahora esta sano, le han aplicado varias pruebas, no ay rastro alguno del cáncer en el.

Dante entro furioso, cerro la puerta, y miro a Astarté, estaba enojado con ella, mas que enojado, podía irradiar su sentimiento poderoso.

- estas equivocada, yo no siento nada por Lady –dijo en lo bajo, pero lleno de ira- lo único que ay entre ella y yo es compañerismo – y entonces una voz escucho en su cabeza; "¿_estas seguro de eso?, pues no fue lo que yo vi"_- Dante la miro sorprendido, estaba comunicándose por medio de los pensamientos- estoy seguro –le contesto, y existió respuesta _"ay una atracción entre ustedes… no solo la vi, la sentí, esa mujer que llamas Lady siente mas por ti de lo que crees"_ – eso no me importa, tu sabes lo que por ti siento –_"¿y por que deseas besarla cuando estas cerca de ella?"_.

Lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas del cuerpo dormido, Dante se juzgaba incapaz de tocarla, era verdad, cuando estaba cerca de Lady, a veces tenia el deseo de besarla, profesaba una atracción hacia ella, pero, no, no la amaba, el solo sentía eso por Astarté.

- te amo a ti –dijo Dante; _"como dijo Khan, soy inmadura en esta situación, así que mejor vuelve a tu vida Dante, déjame"_; Dante la sujeto del rostro con dulzura, acerco su rostro lo mas que pudo- ven a decírmelo tu misma, si tienes la energía de curar a un niño tienes la capacidad de sanarte.

- no la tiene –dijo Khan interrumpiendo- un Sephiroth puede sanar al mundo entero, menos a si mismo, pero nos escucha, esta en un estado de suspensión, pero tiene la probabilidad de vivir, me lo han dicho los espíritus Astarté, te estas dejando morir –la joven no contesto- pues no lo permitiré, debes madurar, Dante menciono solo quererte a ti, confía en ese sentimiento, y no te preocupes por el pasado que fuese antes de tu aparición –el joven guardo todo en una pequeña maleta- ya esta todo pagado, Dante por favor, cárgala, nos la llevaremos de aquí.

- ¿estas seguro?

- claro, este lugar solo la debilitara, escuchara lamentos, y cuando menos lo esperes, estará curando a cada persona de este hospital, y sin fuerzas ella morirá.

Dante no dijo mas, la envolvió en una manta que Khan le proporciono, la cargo en sus brazos y comenzaron a bajar, salieron del hospital, el día estaba gris, Khan llevaba su automóvil, acostaron a la joven en el asiento trasero, y ambos hombres al frente, Khan comenzó a conducir.

- ¿adonde la llevamos? –pregunto Dante preocupado.

- a curarla, es un espíritu natural, solo se curara en la naturaleza.

Después de casi cuatro horas de camino, y de salir de la ciudad, para empezar camino por el frondoso bosque cercano, llegaron a un lago, Dante no sabía que existiera ese lugar, no era muy turístico.

- se lo que piensas, pero esta tierra pertenece a Astarté, es parte de la gran herencia que obtuvo como la única Vinter… Dante serás, testigo, de lo que es un ritual de sacerdotes de la naturaleza. También me permití contratar a tu amiga, y al parecer también ay otra cazadora de demonios; te explicare, quedaremos indefensos, y el cuerpo de Astarté tan débil podría ser secuestrado.

- no te preocupes, entiendo mi trabajo. Sin embargo pensaba que tu no pertenecías a ningún circulo.

- poco después de la muerte de la familia Vinter, los verdaderos seguidores y amigos de ellos, fueron a mi casa, hablaron con mi madre, disculpándose, sospechando que había sido una trampa, y existió complot en la muerte de la familia; después de eso nos integraron, se formo otro circulo quienes fuimos los que buscábamos la liberación de Astarté, otros grupos nos apoyaron; ahora los e invocado para salvar la vida de mi hermana, y todos han dejado a un lado sus actividades para venir.

Cuando llegaron, fácilmente había poco mas de cien personas en aquel lugar, estaba todos ordenados, los presentes eran personas de todas las edades diferentes, aunque los más jóvenes apenas y tenían unos 18 años, al bajar Dante cargo el cuerpo inconciente de su amada, todos la miraban con adoración y respeto, algunos vestían túnicas púrpuras, al fondo logro visualizar a Trish y a Lady, preparadas para cualquier acción que surgirá. Nadie se acercaba a los jóvenes, Khan estaba aun lado de Dante colocándose la túnica púrpura. Dante sentía el calor de Astarté, escuchaba su corazón latir débilmente, la elevo un poco hasta que sus rostros se rozaron.

- tardaremos unos minutos en arreglar todo, como vez es mucha gente, puedes ir a un lugar solitario… nadie se acercara a ti, no podemos tocar el cuerpo la diosa, a menos que ella nos lo permita, ahora que es madura… bueno seria largo de explicar. Tú puedes hacerlo, si nosotros lo hiciéramos posiblemente nuestra energía seria perturbada.

- tu dirigirás la ceremonia.

- si, yo después de mucho tiempo, pase a ser líder de circulo, aunque no seré el único, pues fácilmente aquí ay como 15 diferentes grupos. Anda habla con ella, convencerla que ponga de su parte.

Dante se alejo del bullicio, nadie le miraba, así que se perdió en la sobras, había antorchas que iluminaban los alrededores, había cuatro fogatas en los cuatro puntos cardinales, y mucha gente concentrándose alrededor de ese largo de tamaño bastante amplio. Pero dejo todo atrás, llegando a la profunda oscuridad, tomo asiento en las saltadas raíces de un frondoso árbol; la abrazo con tanta fuerza, rozo su rostro con el de ella, beso suavemente sus labios, no deseaba dejarla, no deseaba soltarla; escucho unas pisadas, acercarse, la hierba las delataba, sabia de quienes se trataban, acomodo el cuerpo de Astarté pegado al suyo, el rostro de la joven quedaba en el hueco de cuello.

- ¿Qué te sucede Dante? –dijo la mujer rubia con suavidad.

- cometí un error, y ahora lo estoy pagando.

- te comportas muy diferente al Dante que conocemos, pareces… -las palabras de Lady eran sinceras y sin cuidado alguno.

- ¿humano? –acertó decir Dante, se puso de pie, sin soltar a su amada- conocí a la mujer mas maravillosa de la tierra, una mujer que no espera de mi nada mas que protección, no me le importaba mi carácter, me sentía cómodo a su lado, y lo arruine por una vieja atracción, que ahora me parece tan patética, pues ninguna mujer me interesa, ninguna me parece mas bella que ella. Y lo peor –dijo en su tono usual de burla- es que me siento patético hablado de esto con ustedes.

- Dante –dijo Trish- todo se resolverá –dijo en un tono maternal, y el joven le sonrió como un niño.

Lady quedo en silencio, sabia a que se refería, aquel día que se vieron en el parque, habían estado muy cerca, casi se habían besado, ella ansiaba así sucediera, ella sentía algo especial por Dante y esperaba juntar las fuerzas para decírselo algún día, pero entonces, ya era tarde; ese día sintió algo extraño en la coquetería que el cazador siempre mostraba, ahora era mas que un juego, era sin importancia, anteriormente para Dante era un juego con la esperanza que funcionase, pero ese día, a el no le importaba, era eso un juego, y ella pensó que tal vez fuera por que el se estaba cansando de eso, Dante era de naturaleza coqueta, pero… ella sentía algo especial por el tanto que solía perturbarla, el corazón de Lady sentía una punzada de tristeza, Dante se había enamorado al grado de su carácter cambiar, por a lado de ella siempre era el mismo, tal vez sentía atracción, pero el ya estaba fuera de su rango, Dante amaba a otra mujer y era culpa de ella, que jamás le permitió cruzar la línea. Miro a Dante alejarse con el cuerpo de aquella mujer en sus brazos, sintió tantos celos.

Después de unos minutos, Khan llamo a Dante, Trish y Lady estaban en sus posiciones dispuestas a defender aquella noche a esas personas; Dante siguió al hombre, observo como todos las personas reunidas lo observaban, el lago estaba totalmente rodeado.

- deberás ayudarnos, necesitaras quitarte las botas, debes hacer un enlace con la tierra, y tienes que quedarte dentro del circulo.

- esta bien.

- quítate las botas antes de entrar al circuló por favor –Dante empujo sus botas como pudo sin perder el equilibrio, sabia que nadie podía tocar el cuerpo de su amada, una vez descalzo el peliblanco camino dentro del circulo, las personas estaban unidas cos sus manos, las yemas de sus dedos se tocaban, solo faltaba Khan- antes de cerrar el circulo y que entres en contacto con el agua, debes desnudar a Astarté –Dante no se mostró muy contento con aquello, pero sabia que nada podía hacer, lentamente Dante lanzo fuera del circulo la manta dada por Khan cuando salían del hospital; levemente sus manos rozaron la herida de la joven, deslizo con una de sus manos la bata de hospital, mientras con su otra mano la sujetaba con firmeza; Dante quedo perturbado ante la hermosa visión de su amada desnuda, era hermosa, fina; el cielo se había despejado, y la luna se reflejaba en el lago; Dante sintió algo extraño en la espalda de la joven, y volteándola levemente, encontró dos cicatrices bajo aquellos huesos que se movían de los brazos, sus dedos las acariciaron suavemente, seguramente de ahí surgieron aquellas alas negras- Dante –dijo Khan en un susurro- debes adentrarte al lago, y dejar el cuerpo de Astarté dentro de el.

- ¿estas loco? Se congelara –dijo fríamente.

- confía en nosotros.

Dante hizo lo sugerido, en cuanto su piel rozo el agua, el circulo fue cerrado, comenzó un fuerte movimiento a la derecha, toda la masa de personas lo hacían, se movían cánticos que no podían descifrar se alzaron al cielo, los espectadores lograron sentir la poderosa energía juntada, no solo era humana, los espíritus de cada materia viviente brindaba un poco; el cuerpo desnudo de la joven flotaba por el lago, hasta llegar al centro, la luna lo iluminaba con su luz plateada, el agua comenzó a perturbarse, se volvió tempestuosa, cubría cada vez mas el cuerpo desnudo dentro del lago, Dante permaneció en su lugar. Después todo se volvió mas rápido, el solo observaba, y escucho el primer disparo, había espectros alrededor, pero el circulo no debía romperse; dejo todo en confianza de aquellas mujeres, el debía impedir que cualquier criatura entrara al lago, pero no hubo oportunidad, el clímax llego pronto y el lago arrastro con su fuerza a la joven dentro de el, Dante permaneció quieto, aunque en su interior tenia la necesidad de ir por ella; pasaron mas minutos, nadie decía nada, seguían entregados a su baile y sus cantos, era demasiado tiempo, dio un paso para ir por ella, pero entonces el cuerpo salio del lago, tenia los ojos abiertos y flotaba en el aire, alas negras la enmarcaban, Dante tenia una visión gloriosa de ella, como un ángel vengador, las alas, se extendieron a magnitud, y pequeñas plumas comenzaron a destruir a los demonios, la joven había sido curada, pero estaba baja de energías, se mantuvo en el cielo unos segundos, antes de caer, Dante se apresuro saltando para tomarla en sus brazos, cayendo al agua.

Dante salio del lago con el cuerpo de la joven en brazos, ya no tenía herida alguna en su pecho, y levemente comenzaba a abrir los ojos, sus miradas se encontraron profundas.

- lo lamento –acertó a decir la joven.

- no digas mas… fue culpa mía, olvidémoslo.

- si –dijo suavemente la joven- …. Dante, pronto llegaran.

- ¿Quiénes?

- los demonios

- no te preocupes por ello.

- no Dante… la abrieron, la puerta del infierno, vienen hacia acá… la destrucción, debo salvarlos.

Con las pocas fuerzas que aun había en su cuerpo, se puso de pie, no parecía sentir pena alguna de su desnudez, Dante se sentía extraño, aunque sabia que en los rituales era valido.

- manténganse en los bosques, mantengan sus almas buenas… ellos llegaran pronto, no olviden que la naturaleza nos protegerá, los demonios malignos se fortalecen de las energías negativas incluyendo el miedo –la joven estaba a punto de caer, pero el peliblanco la sujeto- vayan y protejan a sus familias, júntense en las regiones naturales, la guerra comenzara.

Después de varias horas, el lago quedo en soledad, Khan llevaba va a Dante y a Astarté en el automóvil, había seriedad absoluta.

- volveré a casa de Dante –dijo la joven.

- lo se cariño –susurro Khan.

Astarté se quedo dormida en el camino, y al llegar a DMC, Dante la tomo en brazos, solo estaba envuelta en aquella manta, Khan se marcho excusándose que tenia muchos asuntos que arreglar; el semidemonio, recostó a la joven en su cama, y el fue a cambiarse las ropas, después regreso para acostarse a su lado.

- se que me escuchas, y te lo diré, si vuelves a hacer eso y no te lo perdonare.

Dante le abrazo con gran fuerza, había sufrido tanto, y ahora su corazón volvía a tranquilizarse, le lleno el rostro de besos, la cubrió con su cuerpo, apesar que ella seguia dormida, seguro por el agotamiento.

- si mañana te levantas temprano, me voy a enojar mucho, solo quiero que estemos así… Astarté te amo niña berrinchuda… te amo mi chaparrita, sentía que moría... jamas vuelvas a asustarme asi... -y quedo rendido a la madrugada, abrazado al cuerpo de esa mujer que tanto ama.

**_Continuara..._**

**_ ya esta poniendose algo dura la situacion_**


	9. Misión 9, Sacrificio

_**DEVIL MAY CRY**_

_**THE BLOOD OF SEPHIROTH **_

_**Misión 09 "Sacrificio":**_

Dante corría con gran apuro, Astarté había desaparecido a mitad de la noche, aun la luna ocupaba los cielos, y la mujer que amaba deambulaba desnuda por la ciudad; recorría la ciudad húmeda porque había llovido, su torso desnudo, sus pies descalzos, apenas y vestía sus pantalones, pero no le importaba nada, había sido tan rápido, que apenas y tomo a rebelión para su búsqueda; un escalofrío corrió por su espalda dándole un mal presagio; apresuro su paso, chocaba con algunas personas, pero no importaba, no tenia un rumbo fijo, solo seguía su instinto, el cual lo llevo a las afueras de la ciudad, donde un frondoso bosque se abría espacio; entro sin importar la oscuridad, el cielo estaba extraño, llovía y después se despejaba, luego volvía a nublarse, era peculiar; de pronto frente a el una gran torre blanca como marfil se formaba en medio de aquella naturaleza, plumas negras caían, pero aquella torre era mas un pilar, no estaba hueca, no había escaleras, y sin importarle nada comenzó a escalar, uso toda su fuerza sobrehumana, y llego a aquella cima, pero apenas y lograba subir, cuando logro visualizar entre las sombras… aquello que jamás… no era posible; la ira y el dolor corrieron por sus venas, apenas logro subirse a la plataforma de manera correcta, y estaba de rodillas, incrédulo a lo que vio, la lluvia caía como sus lagrimas incesantes, se arrastro hasta el cuerpo yaciente de su amada, había sido atravesada, por una espada, su sangre se derramaba hasta el centro de aquella plataforma, donde había un pequeño hueco, por donde caía y recorría en espiral aquel pilar, cada gota de sangre que caminaba hasta la tierra formaban un brillo dorado, mientras la luz de los ojos de aquella mujer se apagaban a cada segundo, Dante la sostuvo entre sus brazos, ella acaricio su mejilla, temblando ante el frió de la muerte, no temía, sonreía, pero sus energías se desaparecían, ella intentaba decir algo, pero el no podía escucharla, solo la abrazaba, la apretaba mas contra su cuerpo, como si con aquello pudiera evitar que se fuera, Dante sintió como los latidos de aquel corazón se aceleraron y después de un lapso de tiempo corto que pareció eterno, aquella dama sucumbió, sus ojos estaban cerrados, era mejor así, que ya no ver el brillo de vida en ella, sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa, Dante gritaba con desesperación, sintiendo como se desgarraba su vida, sujetaba el cuerpo, lo sacudía pidiéndole respondiera, gritaba al cielo, gritaba al infierno, tantas maldiciones que su alma podría quedar perdida al no quererlo ninguno de los reinos ante los insultos proferidos, la desesperación de aquel hombre no sucumbía, su corazón estaba hecho pedazos, grito toda la noche, maldijo a todo ser que tuviera la vida, se maldijo a si mismo, a su sangre y a su familia, y de pronto… llego la calma, o se había quedado dormido, no despertó hasta que los rayos del sol golpearon su cara, ya no estaba en aquella torre, de esa construcción no había rastro alguno, estaba sobre la hierba, abrió sus ojos lentamente, tal vez todo fuera un sueño, pero vio el cuerpo sin vida de su amada, las lagrimas regresaron, no podía aceptarlo, ¡no podía!, no quería vivir mas, no deseaba nada ya, era como si todo por lo que siguió adelante en su vida, en un instante se desvaneciera con su amada, se fue su paz, sus sueños, su amor, y ahora solo sentía vació; no sabia si vivir para destruir o morir para no sentir; y entonces aquellas figuras conocidas llegaron a su lado, la dama rubia que tenia rostro del ángel que le dio la vida, y la joven de cabello azabache que era su compañera de batalla; trataron de quitarle el cuerpo, trataron de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero aquello no podía mas, el alma de Dante estaba dolida, solo deseaba morir junto aquel cuerpo, lo abrazo mas, no iba a soltarlo, grito con desesperación, grito a todo pulmón, grito hasta que no tuvo vos, y entonces….

Dante se sentó de golpe en la cama, aquella había sido la peor pesadilla de su vida; asustado tentó el otro extremo de la cama, estaba fría, sobre saltado se levanto, su corazón latía con gran ímpetu, bajo rápidamente a la estancia, y entonces un olor llego a el, camino hacia la cocina, y su corazón que latía a punto de salir de su pecho, recobro el ritmo, Dante no dijo nada, solo se lanzo a aquella mujer abrazándola, ella se asusto, pues no le había visto, Dante no le dio oportunidad, la abrazo como si no pensara dejarla ir jamás, la lleno de besos el cuerpo en busca de sus labios, ella después del asombro inicial respondió a la urgencia de sus labios; después de varios minutos así y que Astarté peleara con Dante para alejarlo pues el hot-cake que tenia en la sartén ya se había quemado todo, logro evitar un incendio, apago la estufa, y miro a Dante quien estaba serio, conmovido.

- ¿Qué te sucede? –pregunto con suavidad.

- tuve un horrible sueño.

- a veces los sueños son premoniciones, otras reflejos de nuestros temores.

- espero sea lo segundo, pues no soportaría una verdad como mi sueño.

- ¿Qué has soñado? –pregunto mientras servia panques para ambos.

- soñé… -Dante tomo asiento en la encimera de la cocina, comenzó a preparar sus hot-cakes, la miro con dolor- prefiero no hablarlo, fue espantoso.

- Dante, por favor, dímelo- Dante la miro un momento- confía en mí.

- soñé –dijo en lo bajo de su voz, con tristeza en su mirada- que desaparecías en la noche, y cuando te encontraba estabas muerta, tu sangre había sido derramada en una torre, solo recuerdo verte morir en mis brazos.

- tienes mucho contrariedad con la muerte –dijo ella sonriéndole- la verdad es dolorosa, pero es un ciclo.

- ¿y cuando eres asesinado? ¿Acaso también es un ciclo?, Ah si, dicen: "mira esa persona tiene que cumplir su ciclo de muerte, pero se ve sana, vamos a asesinarle, para que le cumpla" –dijo con suma ironía y molesto.

- tu no puedes elegir que hilo de destino te tocara a ti.

- el destino no existe –dijo enfadado.

- si existe Dante, puedes tomar cualquier decisión en tu vida, pero ay pautas, todos tenemos… como decírtelo, misiones que cumplir, sin importar el camino que se elija, puedes pensar que hiciste cosas buenas, pero para otros las consecuencias de tus actos son desagradables y para ellos fue malo, todos estamos entrelazados por los hilos del destino, y estos se unen o terminan con la vida, para después comenzar otro ciclo.

- ¿reencarnación? ¿Crees en ella?

- Dante… soy una reencarnación, al igual que tu, aun que no recuerdes nada, las almas mas poderosas muchas veces son reencarnaciones; no tenemos solo un alma, para que a este mundo llegue un alma nueva, debe adherírsele otras que ya han pasado el ciclo.

- pensé que era fuerte porque era hijo de Sparda, no por mis almas.

- es un conjuto complejo Dante, no todo es blanco o negro… jamás lo olvides.

- maduraste en una noche que casi mueres –dijo irónico mientras comía- quiero de vuelta a mi chaparrita.

- jajaja, no importa que digas, hoy es tu día que lavas los trastes.

- ¿Qué? Apenas volviste y ya me vuelves a mandar, eres mala.

- la mas cruel –dijo poniéndose en posición de villana vanidosa.

La mañana paso pronto, y los jóvenes estaban… tratando de volver a su normalidad, y su normalidad era…

- ¡DANTE DAME! –decía Astarté mientras estaba colgada de la espalda del joven, agarrada del cuello (así como jugando al caballito)- ¡NO TE LO COMAS TODO!

- es mió –decía sin importar que la joven estuviera sobre el- se buena conmigo y te daré –la joven se bajo de la espalda de Dante- por cierto…

- ¿por cierto?

- creo que cambiar tu dieta hizo que subieras unos kilitos de mas.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –grito furiosa Astarté, fuese lo que fuese, era una mujer, así que dio tremendo empujón a Dante que cayo al suelo, pues estaba totalmente descuidado, una vez que estuvo ahí, la joven se lanzo sobre el, sentándose en su abdomen- ¡ahora si me las pagas! – Astarté comenzó a pasar sus dedos por todo el cuerpo de Dante.

- ¿Qué haces? –dijo serio.

- te busco las cosquillas.

- no tengo.

- si tienes, todos tienen, aunque algunos más escondidos que otros –y la joven siguió, Dante no le preocupo y comió aquel trozo de chocolate, pero entonces sintió como le quitaban las botas, no le dio importancia, seguía con su deleite del chocolate, pero de pronto, una reacción de su pie hizo sonreír a la joven- aja, aquí están tus cosquillas.

- claro que no, fue un reflejo –dijo Dante ignorándolo, pero la joven no se quedo quieta y comenzó a acariciar la unión de los dedos del pie y el pie, entonces Dante comenzó a tener mas "reflejos" y cuando menos lo espero, Astarté ya lo tenia riendo a carcajadas- ¡BASTA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, DETENTE JAJAJAJAJA, YA PARA JAJAJAJAJAJA

- pensé que eran reflejos –dijo con inocencia fingida, pero no se dio cuenta que Dante junto sus fuerzas y la tomo de la cintura comenzándole a hacer cosquillas, y en eso las tenia de perder- JAJAJAJAJA YA … YA … JAJAJAJAJAJA…. ME RINDO… DANTE JAJAJAJA YA… YA … JAJAJAJAJAJA

Después de varios minutos de cosquillas, donde Astarté predio sin duda alguna, los jóvenes estaban en el piso, besándose con gran pasión, ambos de lado, abrazados, entrelazando sus labios, uniendo sus almas; las manos de Dante firmes y decididas acercaban mas el cuerpo de Astarté; la había extrañado, la deseaba, no olvidaba lo hermosa que era vestida y desnuda, se sentía peor que un adolescente, estaba consumido por su pasión, lentamente sus labios fueron recorriendo el rostro de la joven hasta llegar a su cuello, ella no se quejaba, disfrutaba de aquellos besos jamás experimentados, su cuerpo reaccionaba al deseo de Dante, y cuando el joven comenzó a besar con suavidad el comienzo de sus pechos, ella se asusto.

- ¡no! –Dijo mientras trataba de alejarse- Dante…

- lo siento –dijo el joven sentándose suavemente- lo lamento Astarté… no quería…

- no lo digas –al igual que el se sentó- no me has faltado al respeto para nada, solo… no me siento lista –su mirada se torno triste- hay tantas cosas que me perdí a mi edad… recibí mi primer beso de ti… pero… aun no tengo una cita, jamás e ido a pasear al parque en la noche, ni a la feria, no pude ir con amigos a la playa, o hacer alguna pijamada… no tuve amigas que se enamoraran de mis hermanos, ni fui al instituto, nunca sabré si hubiera sido popular, aunque seguramente no por mi carácter jajaja… tantas cosas perdidas, tanto tiempo…

- te entiendo –dijo el joven abrazándola con suavidad- perdí lo mismo que tu.

- no quiero ir tan rápido, a algo que aun no me siento lista.

- si te entiendo –dijo Dante dándole un suave beso en los labios; entonces el teléfono comenzó a sonar, Dante se puso de pie- disculpa, déjame contestar –Dante se acerco al escritorio, tomo el teléfono- ¿Devil May Cry?... si… conozco el lugar… si ahí estaré –Dante colgó, miro a la joven preocupada- es una misión un poco importante, pero no se si dejarte sola.

- no te preocupes, estaré bien.

- no, mejor ve a cambiarte rápido, ponte ropa cómoda, iremos a la misión, rápido –dijo el joven, entonces sonrió pícaro- mira que si no te apuras te visto yo –la joven se sonrojo- y no creo que sea rápido…

- ¡Dante! –gritaba la joven mientras corría a su habitación a cambiarse la ropa, por unos pantalones de mezclilla, tenis, y playera.

Después de unos minutos, ambos salieron, fue una suerte que Khan regresara pronto la motocicleta, era mas rápida que el automóvil, y según Dante mas cómodo en algunas ocasiones, Astarté por su lado debía llevar a rebelión o le tendría estorbándole para abrazar a Dante, el joven le había colocado el cinturón para que ella la cargara, aunque para el cuerpo de la mujer era bastante pesada, sin embargo valía la pena, pues podía abrazar la cintura de Dante y sentir el calor de su espalda; pero pronto todo acabo, pues llegaron al lugar indicado; Dante tomo sus armas, y le pidió lo esperara ahí, y entro a cumplir su misión.

Pasaron unos minutos desde que Dante entrara a un gran edificio, parecía algo antiguo, ella rezaba por que su amado saliera con bien, aunque confiaba en sus habilidades jamás estaba de sobra rezar; escucho el sonido de otra motocicleta, que se estaciono frente a ella, miro con atención a la joven colegiala, su rostro no fue para nada alegría, mas tampoco mostró su desagrado, Lady, por otra parte intento hacer que no veía a nadie, tomo a Kalinaann y camino hacia aquel edificio, pero no pudo soportar las ganas de hablar con aquella mujer que había ocasionado esos cambios radicales en Dante, se regreso y la miro con gran intensidad, Astarté puso ojitos de cachorro asustado.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Dante? –dijo con un tono disimulado de ira.

- yo no le hice nada –contesto la joven trigueña ofendida.

- El no es así, tu lo embrujaste, ¿crees que no se que eres una bruja?

- puedes llamarme bruja cuantas veces quieras, no me insulta, pero en lugar de buscar razones por las cuales según Dante cambio, deberías preguntarte que parte de el conocías, pues tal vez jamás te acercaste mas aya de un par de capas de su coraza… creí que podrías suponerlo, pues tu haces lo mismo, ocultarse bajo mascaras, para evitar sentir pena o que sientan pena, o en el caso de Dante, seguir con su misión impuesta por si mismo; ¿decís que embruje a Dante?, no le hice nada, simplemente… lo dejo ser libre, mostrarse como desea ser, lo que desea que conozca, no espero nada de el, y si te soy honesta desde que lo conozco, solo duermo y despierto rezando y buscando que sea feliz. –la joven vestida de colegiala, la miro con sorpresa, era demasiado honesta, contestarle significaría admitir que sentía algo por Dante, así que con el rubor de sus mejillas, se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la entrada del edifico, pero ya era muy tarde, pues antes que ella siquiera pudiera alcanzar la puerta, Dante abrió en su usual, forma… pateando la puerta.

- ¿Lady? Lo siento mucho, pero has llegado tarde a tu trabajo –dijo el hombre burlón, mientras se acercaba a la joven que amaba, Lady no podía evitar sentir aquellos celos, la mirada de Dante era distinta en presencia de aquella mujer, era diferente, era luminosa, y se enfadaba tanto.

- ¿Por qué la traes a tus misiones? –dijo sin saber como contenerse.

- pues… si la dejo en casa, me la pueden robar, no vez lo muñequita que es –dice sujetando el rostro de Astarté- ¿luego tengo que andar buscándola?

- pues que se defienda, la vi matar demonios, ¿Por qué abrías de protegerla?

- acaso… ¿te quieres batir en un duelo con ella por mi amor Lady? –dijo jugando, mirándola con burla.

- claro que no, pero ahora hay mucho trabajo y tu estas distraído por esa mujer, al grado de poner todo en riesgo.

- ¿te importo tanto? –siguió hablándole en aquel tono burlón.

- eres un idiota

- sin embargo tienes razón, Astarté no controla sus poderes, y es peligroso para todo el mundo –Dante la mira con suma profundidad- creo que os necesitare a ti y a Trish, ¿Qué tal si me ayudan?

- Dante… -dijo Astarté

- espera chaparrita –ese tono tierno y familiar hizo una punzada de dolor profunda en el corazón de Lady.

- jamás te ayudaría, hacerlo solo, tendrías que pagarme para eso… y eso me recuerda que aun me debes dinero.

- es verdad –dijo Dante pensativo- pero no tengo dinero – sin embargo Astarté comenzó a tocar insistente el hombro de Dante, este después de unos segundos le presto atención, mas la joven solo le extendió un cheque en sus manos- ¿esto?

- ¿falta mas?

- no, es mucho dinero… demasiado Astarté… ¿Cómo supiste cuando le debía?

- revise tus cuentas, mientras guardaba todo el cochinero que tenias sobre el escritorio –acepto la joven.

- genial, tu la aras de contadora del negocio, sra. Sparda –Parecía un cruel destino, pero cada vez mas seguían abriéndose las heridas de Lady a cada palabra, a cada gesto que deseaba fueran para ella. Dante se acerco a la joven, y tomo su mano, le puso el cheque- ya te pague tu deuda, ¿ahora si podrías ayudarme? –Lady maldecía a todos los infiernos, por haber dejado que alguien como Dante existiera, pues aquella voz amable y esa mueca de inocencia, le destrozaban el corazón y le daba coraje, saber que…

- … si –diría esa respuesta.

- entonces te espero, en la casa del otro día, donde te ataco el lobo gigante… ¿podrías llevar a Trish?

-si –dijo resignada Lady, al final eran amigos…

- ¿podrías llevar la pizza?

- ¡claro que no! ¿Me viste cara de repartidora o que?, ¡que tu novia te la compre!

- bien yo invitare la cena –dijo Dante sonriendo, mientras le daba a rebelión a la joven que había quedado seria en la conversación, sin embargo había leído cada uno de los sentimientos de ambos, de Dante tenía una atracción, que se desvanecía, como la tierra, ante la fuerza del viento, en cambio la joven cazadora, estaba devastada, y Astarté sentía tristeza por ella- entonces las veo en dos horas.

Ambos cazadores tomaron su camino, primero Dante y Astarté fueron a DMC, donde se pusieron a cocinar, pues pronto seria la cena, y según la idea de Dante, irían a cenar en la casa abandonada que era ahora las tierras de los Vinter. Después de haber preparado diferentes platillos fríos, la pareja tomo el automóvil, para dirigirse al lugar indicado, mientras Dante conducía, veía la cara de preocupación de Astarté.

- es por tu bien –dijo el cazador.

- lo se –su mohín de tristeza no desapareció- solo tengo miedo, se lo básico de defensa personal, pero la verdad se mas de yoga, y no creo que con eso pueda lastimar a nadie.

- Astarté quiero tener la seguridad que podré dejarte sola, y no abra problema.

- lo se…

Los enamorados llegaron al lugar indicado, Astarté sintió tristeza por sus recuerdos infantiles, y Dante solo le abrazo reconfortándola.

_**Continuara…** _

_**Saludos Alexia espero te guste como va quedando, aunque pobre pareja como les ago sufrir, no te preocupes seguira bien monita n.n y niña escribo lo mas que puedo jajajajaja disculpa por no actualizar tan pronto, como te digo va saliendo al paso. Saludos. **_


	10. Misión 10, Viaje al centro de la tierra

DEVIL MAY CRY

_**DEVIL MAY CRY**_

_**THE BLOOD OF SEPHIROTH **_

_**Saludos Alexia, espero te guste este capitulo n.n**_

_**Misión 10 "Viaje al centro de la tierra":**_

Trish y Lady llegaron a la cita, cuando Astarté miro a la primera, no pudo evitar sorprenderse, miro confusa a Dante, después a la mujer, lograba visualizar todo pues, para iluminarse decidieron dejar encendidas las luces de sus motocicletas, pero la trigueña no podía dejar de observar a la rubia.

- pero ella es idéntica…

- si a la foto que tengo en DMC –dijo el joven peliblanco tranquilo- es una larga historia.

- pero no es ¿tu madre?

- … jamás te dije que era mi madre –dijo Dante un poco serio.

- como los demonios, leen los sentimientos –dijo Trish- me parece extraño que te sorprendas, de verdad estas muy distraído Dante.

- bhaa, calla, mejor vamos a empezar el juego, el cual se llama, Todos atacamos a Astarté –dijo sonriendo el joven- lo siento chaparrita esto es por tu bien… pero no se vale matarla –advirtió serio Dante.

- pero ella esta en ventaja, pues esta cerca de sus dones, la naturaleza, yo opino que vayamos a algún lugar donde no pueda usar todos estos elementos.

- esta bien, te seguiremos –acepto el cazador.

Así de nuevo el grupo comenzó a tomar otro rumbo, el rostro de Astarté no se mostraba feliz, aquello no le agradaba, miro a Dante de forma suplicante.

- no –contesto el sin mirarla- quiero estar seguro que puedes quedarte sola y salvarte.

- pero… tengo lo básico de defensa personal, y solo se yoga… ¡no creo que les haga mucho con poses de yoga!

- a mi me volverías loco con el yoga… pero de eso no hablamos, entiéndelo por favor Astarté, es por tu bien y por el mió.

- esta bien –dijo la joven resignada

- y dime ahora ¿Qué más has leído de mi?

- ¿estas molesto? –pregunto en un mohín infantil.

- no, es parte de tu don, pero me hubiera gustado que me dijeras que lo sabias.

- tienes un hermano, Virgil, eso lo se porque a veces piensas en el con tanta nostalgia y además le hablas mientras duermes, lo amas mucho, pero pensar en el te entristece, no quería preguntarte.

- eso me hace dudar Astarté, si lo que siento por ti es un engaño –la mirada de la joven se muestra desilusionada, mientras el esta decidido, serio, ella prefiere mirar al contrario de el, pero pequeñas lagrimas corren por sus mejillas- ahora no se si lo que siento por ti es de verdad o por que tu sabes que deseo sentir.

- no te preocupes –dijo la joven seria- yo te entiendo –dijo mintiendo, con el corazón roto totalmente.

Dante seguía a las mujeres, pero su mente estaba confundida, de verdad Astarté era tan fría como para hacerlo sentir todas esas emociones y ser nada mas una habilidad nata de su poder, tal vez lo hacia inconciente, pero… ahora su cabeza se sentía confundido…taba; volteo a verla, y se sintió peor, ella estaba sintiendo cada una de sus emociones, estaba sufriendo por aquellas dudas, estiro la mano para tocarla, pero ella le dio la espalda, estaba en todo su derecho de rechazarlo.

Pronto llegaron a una zona de bodegas, después de varios minutos, se habían adentrado a una de aquellas construcciones abandonadas, las mujeres notaron inmediatamente el cambio de actitud de los amantes, sobre todo Trish, pero no dijeron nada; Astarté se coloco a mitad de aquella bodega vacía, había mucho polvo y estaba muy oscuro, Lady camino a encender las luces, eran pocos focos los que aun servían, así que la iluminación fue mínima pero sirvió, la joven Astarté les daba la espalda, mientras pequeñas lagrimas corrían aun por sus mejillas, se limpio para no darle gusto a nadie, se giro a ver a esas tres personas.

- comiencen –dijo la joven decidida. Estaba sentida, confundida, enfadada, quería golpear algo- ¡AGANLO YA! –dijo mostrando sus sentimientos.

Trish fue la primera en atacarla, comenzándole a disparar, pero aquello no sirvió mucho, pues la joven comenzó a moverse, sabía que no la atacaban a matar, pero llego el turno de Lady, quien se lanzo a ella cuerpo a cuerpo, atacando con kalinaann, Astarté apenas y logro esquivarla, pero el arma blanca de la enorme bazuca, logro herirla, en una pierna, Dante quedaba impávido solo observando.

- ¡solo te hace falta invocar demonios reales para esto! –entonces Dante vio su mirada, no estaba concentrada, sus sentimientos estaban apoderándose de su cuerpo- ¡pues te ayudare! –dijo la joven y perdiendo el control, de si misma, ante el dolor cubriendo su corazón, abrió un portal al infierno donde todo tipo de criaturas comenzaron a aparecer- ¡deseabas que aprendiera a defenderme, eso are!

- ¡estas loca! –grito Lady mientras disparaba a las criaturas, Dante se sentía confundido, ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?, entonces comenzó la pelea contra aquellas criaturas.

- Lady, querías alejarme de todo lo que me diera ventaja, pues ¡puedo usar hasta el cuerpo de los humanos para defenderme, ¡yo soy Sephiroth!

La joven comenzó a elevarse al techo, sus alas negras se habían desplayado, su mirada estaba perdida, hundida en la tristeza, la tierra comenzó a temblar, y un gran signo del equilibrio apareció, el enorme licano hizo acto de presencia y Astarté se monto sobre el, destruyendo a todas las criaturas a su paso, mientras la joven corroída en sus sentimientos lanzaba ataques sin importar a quien, Dante trato de detener a aquella bestia, pero era imposible. De pronto todo quedo en silencio, los cazadores se mostraron confundidos al ver como aquellas criaturas del infierno comenzaban a retirarse, y pronto visualizaron por que, pues unas pisadas comenzaron a hacerse presente, eran firmes, solo podía observarse una sombra, aquella figura se acercaba con lentitud, cuando la luz estuvo iluminando al ser, Astarté le miro con profundidad, se levanto sobre el lomo de aquella poderosa bestia, todos estaban en silencio aguardando el siguiente movimiento, pero la joven trigueña solo quedo temblando ante aquella visión.

- ¡tu estas muerto! –grito la joven. Dante le reconoció inmediatamente, y entonces le apunto con sus pistolas, esto no era normal.

- Astarté –dijo aquel hombre tranquilo, pero ante aquel susto la joven quedo tan aturdida, que cayo del lomo de la bestia, pero antes que Dante, aquella enigmática figura le había tomado en brazos- eres una niña descuidada Astarté… hermanita hermosa, princesa, ¿te encuentras bien? –dijo el joven.

- ¿Quién es el? –pregunto Lady acercándose a Dante.

- el hermano fallecido de Astarté.

- no me gustan los muertos que regresan –acertó a decir Lady mientras los tres cazadores alistaban sus armas.

- a mi tampoco –dijo Dante con ironía- Astarté vamos, ven conmigo.

- ¿crees que ira contigo hibrido?, después de que desconfías de los sentamientos mas puros que un humano puede ofrecer… y mas aun desconfiar de los sentimientos de un Sephiroth que son mil veces mas puros que los humos…

- tu no eres el verdadero hermano de Astarté, eres un demonio –dijo el cazador apuntándole directamente en la cabeza.

- soy Itzama, sephiroth de la corona y el fundamento.

- ¿Cómo? –dijeron las mujeres al unísono.

- tal vez nadie se los había explicado –mientras aquel místico hombre hablaba la joven en sus brazos caía en un profundo sueños, sus preciosos ojos se iban cerrando a la ilusión- al principio se bendijo con diez senderos, pero cuando un solo cuerpo obtiene todos los senderos aparece un onceavo… Astarté al ser la única viva a obtenido los otros ocho senderos mas el onceavo, la corona la inteligencia oculta, Jojmá la inteligencia iluminadora, entendimiento la inteligencia significante, misericordia la inteligencia receptiva, severidad la inteligencia radical, la belleza inteligencia mediadora, la victoria inteligencia oculta por su esplendor refulgente de las virtudes, la gloria inteligencia absoluta o perfecta, fundamento pues purifica las emanaciones prueba y corrige el diseño de sus representaciones, el reino la inteligencia resplandeciente encima de todos es quien se sienta sobre el trono, el conocimiento es la perfección de todos los senderos, el conocimiento de todas las verdades que existen es…

-… convertirte en… -susurro Lady.

-… Dios –termino por decir Trish.

- exactamente –dijo Itzama- y un Sephiroth que apenas aprende a dominar cada una de sus sephiroth, puede ser… corrompido.

- ¿Cómo tu? –dijo Dante acusadoramente.

- yo no fui corrompido… fui transformado, en un sephiroth oscuro, un demonio poderoso, y e venido a llevarme al sephiroth natural.

Itzama comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero aquellos cazadores comenzaron a dispararle, a pesar que le habían dado, no le habían hecho daño alguno. El hombre se detuvo y aquellas criaturas que habían quedado a un lado, comenzaron a acercarse de nuevo, Trish miraba con profundidad a aquel ser transformado en demonio, era un hombre alto, de cabellos largos y negros, aunque tenia el cabello sujeto, vestía como un rockero envuelto en cuero negro, su gabardina oscura, brillaba ante las pocas luces, su mirada era amedrentante, efectivamente no era humano. El símbolo de los demonios apareció, y de el surgió la enorme bestia licana, pero no era igual a la que Astarté manejaba, era oscura y siniestra, mas atemorizante y a simple vista mas agresiva.

- nosotros nos marcharemos, y ustedes aquí perderán la vida.

Aquel hombre desapareció sin decir nada mas, y los cazadores se enfrentaron a los adversarios que estaban decididos a eliminarlos, Dante se encargo de el enorme lobo, que no era un contrincante fácil, sin embargo, escucho una voz _"Dante", _le reconocía, era la voz que hacia su corazón fuera feliz y ahora lloraba, por el temor y la impotencia, bajo los pies de Dante apareció el símbolo del equilibrio, y la enorme bestia de Astarté salio de las sombras, el cazador peliblanco lo montaba, estaba asombrado, pero significaba, que ella confiaba en el, tomo fuerzas y dirigió a aquella enorme bestia mientras envestía a la otra figura del mismo tamaño, aquel sirviente de Astarté era mas fuerte que su copia oscura, pues en cuestión de minutos resulto triunfante, destrozando con gran violencia a aquel rival, Dante prefirió mirar a otro lado y olvidar la grotesca escena, las chicas habían acabado con los demonios, y entonces aquel animal comenzó a olfatear.

- parece que el perrito a sentido a su dueña –dijo Dante- vamos cachorrito, sigue a tu ama.

El enorme licano, comenzó aquella búsqueda, las mujeres trataban de seguirlo pero la velocidad de sus motocicletas no podían seguir el paso de la enorme criatura que pese a todo, era sumamente veloz; Dante estaba preocupado, se dirigían al océano, ¿adonde la han llevado? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, se enfado consigo mismo, en lugar de aprovechar los pequeños momentos junto a ella, no se había enfadado, por que no le dijera lo que sabia de el, se sintió apenado, era verdad, poseyó desconfiado de sus sentimientos, cuando ella, simplemente… fue ella, se habían enamorado por tener algo en común, una infancia difícil, solitaria, eran dos almas perdidas que se habían encontrado y eso conformaba la perfecta compañía, estaba decidido a recuperarla, no importaba que pasara, de que servia salvar al mundo todos los días, si aquella persona que es tu mundo se pierde en la oscuridad.

La enorme bestia llego a la playa, y ahí desapareció, sin embargo apenas y buscaba como seguir el camino, cuando aquel símbolo apareció, y esta vez fue una figura diferente, era una hermosa sirena de cabellos azulados, le sonreía intensamente.

- lo siento nena, pero ya estoy comprometido –sonrió el joven picadamente, pero la sirena le daba la mano. Dante la tomo, y entonces aquella figura lo jalo bajo el mar, comenzaba a asfixiarse, después de varios minutos, y la presión comenzaba a causarle molestias, pero la sirena señalaba algo en especial, parecía una profunda cueva, Dante soporto como pudo, y se adentraron en la oscuridad de aquella caverna, no veía nada pero podía sentir que subían y la presión descendía, entonces, salieron a una superficie, estaban dentro de una caverna donde existía el aire, estaba hueco, el salio del agua y miro a la sirena desaparecer, camino por la cueva, era totalmente oscura, dio gracias a su descendencia demoníaca.

- viejo gracias por la visión nocturna incluida –dijo en su tono natural.

Dante siguió apresurado su camino, aquel lugar se volvía mas y mas extraño, sentía como descendía, y así lo hizo durante varias horas, había perdido el tiempo, pero entonces llego a un lugar, donde nacían las corrientes de aire de la tierra, pues subían y subían fuertemente, pero no lo suficiente para llevarlo, no sabia a donde ir, no sabia que camino era el correcto, y aquel prodigioso símbolo lo apareció de nuevo, era un enorme halcón quien hacia acto de presencia.

- vaya Astarté si que tiene todo un zoológico en ese portal – pero al ave no pareció agradarle aquel comentario y le intento dar un pequeño picotazo con su enorme pico, para lo que Dante solo acertó saltar hacia atrás- esta bien, no te enojes tampoco, solo era un comentario, ándale piolin ayúdame a llegar a tu ama.

Aquella enorme ave no parecía muy complacido con Dante, pero acepto que subiera en su lomo, tomando las ráfagas de viento al contrario, bajaron mas profundo al centro de la tierra, en el camino fue difícil esquivar algunas rocas, y la fuerza del viento era demasiada, pero el ave logro manejarlo con gran pericia; pero al acercarse a lo que era roca fundida, el ave dio vuelta haciendo que Dante se soltara lo dejo caer sin mas, pero en ese momento, de nuevo aquel símbolo hizo su aparición, era una mujer cubierta de fuego, quien tomaba a Dante cubriéndolo por una extraña energía que evitaba se quemara, lo introdujo totalmente a la corriente de aquella lava, Dante observaba aquello, era llevado prácticamente por todos los guardianes de Astarté, ella deseaba que la encontrara; tembló ante la idea de llegar tarde, pero entonces aquella criatura le miro tan intensamente, leyendo aquellos pensamientos del cazador, le sonrió con aprobación y apuro su paso; cuando el cazador quedo de nuevo en tierra aquella figura intento comunicarse, pero debido a su poca unión a la madre tierra Dante no le entendía, así que la figura le señalaba la gruta oscura y después le daba indicación que no.

- ¿por ahí no voy? –pero la criatura, negó con su cabeza, señalo la cueva, se señalo a si mismo y casi le toco- ¿Qué tu no iras conmigo ahí adentro? –de nuevo la criatura volvió a señalarle que no, intento otra vez mas lentamente, indico a la gruta, se indico a si mismo y toco a Dante –oye quemas –dijo el hombre, pero entonces la criatura le señalo que no, se toco a si mismo e indico que no- que no toque al siguiente guardián –entonces aquella criatura sonrió indicándole que si- ¿para eso me quemaste? Solo lo hubieras dicho –dijo sonriendo mientras se introducía a la gruta –gracias.

Dante se introdujo a aquella gruta, camino largas horas, y no existía nada mas que las rocas, ya se había alejado de la lava y por lo tanto de la luz, ahora estaba sumido a las tinieblas sin embargo sintió una presencia, miro a su alrededor, era una presencia fuerte, poderosa, no parecía maligna, pero si muy aterradora; entonces lo visualizo, un hombre de de cabellos mediano, claros, y vestido de rockero, tenia la peculiaridad que en su rostro portaba maquillaje simulando la muerte.

- ¿tu eres el siguiente guía?, este viaje esta lleno de ellos.

- soy el guía legitimo de Astarté, aquel que le fue concedido desde pequeña, soy la muerte –dijo la figura.

- ¿no deberías andar acarreando almas? ¿o es la hora feliz de nadie muere?

- soy un espíritu tan poderoso que puedo estar aquí y en todo el mundo al mismo tiempo… has hecho este viaje porque debes conocer donde esta Astarté.

- ¿Por qué no las has salvado tu?

- yo no puedo influir en Astarté, en palabras simples, ella no morirá a menos que esto sea provocado, es su destino como la criatura que es; procura no tocarme o morirás al instante, se que el espíritu del fuego te lo advirtió, pero solo conmigo te puedes comunicar, debido a que, has estado en un contacto con mi esencia.

- ¿entonces a donde me llevaras?

- te guiare para encontrarla, y deberás sacarla antes que se den cuenta, de lo contrario nada valdrá la pena. Guarda silencio de ahora en adelante, puedo leer tus pensamientos y me comunicare directo a tu cabeza.

Ambas figuras siguieron un camino, se adentraron a lo más profundo del planeta, no había ruido entre ellos, pronto, se adentraron a lo que fuese un jardín, caminaron un poco mas y encontraron una tela transparente, era húmeda, como si estuviera viva, Dante lo observaba bien. Aquel espectral ser hablo por su mente.

- esto es parte de tu enemigo superior, un viejo conocido tuyo, sin embargo no debes atravesar tu esa tela, es un órgano.

- ¿un órgano? –Dijo Dante asombrado- ¿Cómo un Órgano?

- se han comido a Astarté, prefieren mantenerla viva, a diferencia del planeta que necesita la sangre divina… tu enemigo prefríe mantenerla con vida y absorber la energía que emana.

- dime quien es el enemigo.

- tu lo conoces… fue quien te hizo lo que eres, mejor dicho sus acciones… se que ya sabes de quien trata, pero recuerda estamos dentro de el, no le llames, siquiera pienses en su nombre, o te escuchara.

Aquel ser toco con delicadeza el órgano, una muerte lenta le dio a una sola zona que logro pasaran al interior, pero por la energía que se implantaba aquel trozo se regenero inmediatamente de manera natural que no altero al ser al cual invadían.

- no hagas ruido alguno, cuando logres llegar a ella, los sacare de aquí, pero deben estar tocándose mutuamente. Ella no te vera, esta sumida en un sueño, le han creado una realidad para tenerla contenta y desprenda mas su energía, con lo que le han robado estas horas da suficiente para que vuelva a aparecer tu enemigo en la tierra. Dejarla mas tiempo será mucho mas peligroso.

- ¿Por qué no la sacaste tu?

- no tengo permitido hacer esto si ella no lo ordena.

- ¿Por qué me ayudas?

- Astarté ordeno a todos sus elementos, proteger a Sparda Dante y ayudarle en su batalla.

Siguieron caminando, y encontraron a la joven sumida en un sueño, estaba rodeada de un jardín hermoso, y en grandes sillas había un hombre sentado, Dante se sorprendió, era el mismo.

- han creado un muñeco de ti, al indagar en el corazón de mi ama, encontraron su felicidad mas grande junto a ti, así que decidieron crearle un guardián a tu imagen.

Astarté corría por el jardín, juntaba flores y llenaba a la imitación de Dante de ellas, lo adornaba, y la joven bailaba feliz por aquellos campos, había agua corriendo, flores creciendo, incluso se sentía el viento soplar, pero todo era una ilusión, si se veía a profundidad, se vería solo el cuerpo cavernoso de aquel ser maldito que siempre le arrebataba lo que mas amaba.

Dante presto atención a la joven, le miraban de lejos para no perturbarle, ella danzaba feliz, de pronto se sentó sobre su imaginario jardín, recostó su cabeza y brazos sobre las piernas de su copia, Dante observo como aquellos ojos llenos de vida, se mostraban dormidos, su expresión era de felicidad, una felicidad forzada, engañada, entonces comenzó a escuchar esa canción.

_Lagrimas caen del cielo,_

_Como palabras de una canción de cuna,_

_Todo lo hermoso se seca,_

_Por ahora, estamos sujetados por dentro,_

_Aunque somos bendecidos con el pecado,_

_Usted hace a mi corazón cansado cantar._

_Usted puede ser un rayo de sol,_

_Y brillara durante un tiempo,_

_Durante un tiempo,_

_Usted puede reírse demasiado,_

_Y sacarme una sonrisa._

_Por ahora estamos sujetados por dentro,_

_Aunque somos bendecidos con el pecado,_

_Usted hace a mi corazón…_

_Usted hace a mi corazón_

_Cansado cantar._

_Estoy en un viaje tierno,_

_Despacio estoy soltándome del agarre,_

_La demencia esta en el aire,_

_Tengo miedo,_

_Quédese usted es mi_

_Acido- rey_

_Quédese en mi grupo desvanecido,_

_Pase por el corredor conmigo…_

Dante se hipnotizo ante la cancion, le pedia a el que la siguiera en su viaje por la muerte…Dante camino lentamente hacia ella…

**Continuara…**

**Saludos, espero este capitulo les guste, ya se que los estoy torturando demasiado, pero verán todo esta por mejorar n.n, la canción la masacre un poco, pero realmente es **_**"tender trip on erath" del grupo Tristania. Si la escena del final les recuerda a alguna película, xD no recuerdo cual es el nombre original, aquí se le concia como "Guerreras Mágicas" si me inspire en esa escena donde la princesa Esmeralda esta encerrada con la ilusión de Sagato. Saludos Alexia y a quien lea mi fic y no deje reviews (O.o así se escribía? Jaja) ¡Saludos! **_


	11. Misión 11, Ella es mi pecado

_**DEVIL MAY CRY**_

_**THE BLOOD OF SEPHIROTH **_

_**Misión 11 "Ella es mi pecado":**_

Los pasos de Dante eran dirigidos hacia la dama adormecida, pero seria fácil imaginar que aquel órgano como vivo que era no defendiera su preciosa presea; el peliblanco caminaba tranquilo, trataba de no despertar sospecha alguna con sus movimientos, pero aquellas flores que rodeaban a la dama, se transformaron en plantas ponzoñosas, apareciéndoles dientes y filosas espinas, se lanzaban contra las piernas del cazador, que trato de no hacer ruido a pesar del dolor, aquellas plantas le lastimaban, pero el comenzó a tratar de esquivarlas; pero era imposible, aquellas plantas rodeaban a la dama y a su copia, Dante hizo un ruido de dolor, al sentir como aquellas flores carnívoras desgarraban sus pantalones y su piel, la dama adormecida pareció percibir aquel ruido y miro sin observar hacia el guerrero, la ilusión dentro de sus ojos, evitaba que viera algo mas, dentro de ella solo veía la felicidad, el cielo azul, la pradera floreciente, un pequeño estanque lleno de vida, y a su amado sentado observándola, protegiéndola, pero no recordaba de que la protegía; no le dio importancia al sentir el viento mecer sus cabellos, comenzó a crear coronas de flores, sin darse cuenta que una oscura esfera la protegía como un escudo, tratando de evitar mirara al guerrero real a su lado.

Dante por su parte, trataba de llegar a aquella mujer, con rebelión había logrado destruir unas cuantas, pero eran demasiadas, le hacían cada instante mas daño; Dante logro saltar hasta un pequeño claro que no aprecia invadido por aquella maldita planta, pero una vez que toco el suelo de esa zona, una esfera oscura lo cubrió, encerrándolo totalmente, Dante ya sin importancia comenzó a dispararle, al final de cuentas las misiones discretas no eran su especialidad tenia que dejar su huella personal y esa seria rebanar en dos al desgraciado que había atrapado a Astarté en aquel asqueroso lugar.

El peliblanco seguía luchando contra aquella esfera que le aprisionaba, sentía como la presión lo consumía, el aire se estaba intoxicando… intento con rebelión pero todo fue inútil, aquella esfera con nada se abría, comenzó a tocar buscando las paredes que le aprisionaban, todo era oscuridad, no podía ver sus propias manos, no había ruido alguno, comenzaba a desesperarse, y entonces, toco algo… era suave, blando, baboso, sumamente asqueroso, pero aprecia lo único removible de aquel lugar, lo empujo con fuerza en sus manos, y pronto comenzó a atravesar aquella pared, salio a una cámara oscura, sintiendo el asco de aquella textura en su piel, limpio los restos de baba que permanecido en sus ropas y cabellos, si fuera asqueroso en ese momento habría regresado el estomago.

Cuando se fijo mejor en la habitación, se dio cuenta que estaba levemente iluminada.

- me siento como película antigua… a blanco y negro –dijo fastidiado.

Dante comenzó su andar, dándose cuenta que frente a el estaba… el mismo, inmediatamente desenfundo sus pistolas, pero aquella figura igual lo hizo, pero una sonrisa maléfica se dibujo en aquel rostro.

- eres un demonio –dijo aquella figura con su propia voz- un demonio amando a un Dios.

- eso a ti no te interesa, si deseas enterarte de la vida privada de los demás compra una revista de chismes.

- vaya que eres sensible… o ¿es solo por ella?... es un pecado amar a un Dios como tu lo haces.

- no es una regla escrita –acertó a decir el joven mientras seguía caminando, pero aquella figura se multiplicaba llenando gran espacio de aquella habitación- descubres tu pecado, temes… estas lleno de temor.

- estoy cansado de hablar, ¿Qué te parece si te mato y me largo de aquí?

- ¿no lo notas?

- ¿Cómo? –dijo el cazador asombrado.

- estas dentro de tu corazón.

- sabia que mi corazón era oscuro, pero tenerte a ti, es algo que no imaginaba.

- somos tus temores Dante, somos tu dolor, conocemos tu debilidad mas profunda, somos quien te destruye por dentro.

Dante se desespero, y disparo a aquella criatura que no paraba de hablar con su voz, pero al instante que la bala penetro en la cabeza de aquel espectro, la cabeza de Dante original fue herida.

- ¡demonios! –dijo el cazador.

- olvídala –dijeron al unísono todas aquellas figuras, que rodeaban al cazador, comenzaron a moverse en circulo, Dante comenzó a dispararles, pero era inútil, todo daño era recibido por el, así que prefirió no cortarles nada, no fuese a mutilarse a el mismo- ¡OLVIDALA! – volvieron a gritar con mas fuerza.

Dante comenzó a golpearlos cuerpo a cuerpo para salir del circulo, aunque solo logro dañarse, pero cayo fuera de ellos, esos espectros le miraban cínicamente, lo hacían como el, Dante no tenia idea de cómo superarlos, estaba comenzando a frustrarse, pero entonces, uno de ellos apareció a su costado, susurrando palabras a su oído.

- Su lechosa piel juvenil –y desapareció cediéndole el paso a otro espectro que apareció a su otro costado- sus firmes pechos turgentes – dando paso a otro- su mirada de inocencia- así sucesivamente fueron cambiando aquellas figuras.

- el engaño de sus sentimientos.

- lo controladora de sus pensamientos.

- la calidez de su sexo.

- la suavidad de sus labios.

- su olvido.

- su miedo.

- su destino.

- tu soledad.

- te olvidara.

- te dejara.

- ¡¡BASTA!! –grito el joven enfurecido, levantándose comenzó a golpear con furia aquellos espectros aun cuando lo lastimase a el, no le importaba, estaba furioso, pero al cabo de minutos de lucha, se agoto, sus fuerzas en golpear y en soportarlo; cayendo de rodillas, estaba frustrado, aquellos espectros volvían a repetirle las mismas palabras, estaba cansado de escucharlos, le taladraban la cabeza con entupidas ideas; pero entonces una dulce risa llamo su atención, oculta entre todas las voces que le decían olvidar su amor, una risa conocida, una risa real, de un inocente, se levanto a buscarle, y le vio pasar como un reflejo, corriendo como una ráfaga de luz. Presto mas atención, era una voz… otra canción.

_Presta atención querido corazón  
Tan pronto como se aparte, ella no puede tocarme ni tocarte  
Vestida como aquella  
Un lobo parecería una oveja  
Llevó por el mal camino a los que contemplaban  
Las navajas sobre tu piel seducida  
En la pradera de los pensamientos pecaminosos  
Cada flor es perfecta_

Dante ignoro a aquellas criaturas, comenzó a buscar de donde venia la dulce voz, aquellos espectros gritaron mas fuerte, pero esa voz… ¿le regresaba la energía?; se sintió culpable, por aquella ultima discusión, el sentimiento por aquella mujer fue tan repentino que… le hacia dudar de la verdad, de la realidad, ella lo hacia feliz, deseaba hacer cosas que se creyó estaba maldito; conocía a gente con la suerte parecida a la de el, pero todos volvían a poder buscar otro camino, como el caso de Lady, su trágica vida, pero ella no estaba señalada como un maldito, en cambio Astarté y el compartían ese vinculo, ambos estaban sumergidos a las presunciones de su herencia, humanos como Lady podían hacer su vida de nuevo, demonios como Trish, podían empezar un nuevo camino cada que quisieran, pero personas como ellos, debían arrastrar el pasado de tanto tiempo sobre sus espaldas, aun cuando ellos jamás lo pidieron e intentaron ignorarlo.

- ¿la amo solo por nuestras vidas comunes? –se pregunto a su mismo, mientras aquellos espectros se acercaron a el como si fueran sus dudas su alimento. Volvieron a gritar fuerte, volvieron a decirle sus temores en palabras.

_Soy el que cayó  
Tú eres lo que encierran mis pecados  
La lujuria no es tan creativa  
Como su descubrimiento_

Dante volvió a caminar hacia aquella voz, ignorando los gritos a su alrededor, debía… no sabia que hacer, pero siguió escuchando tan hermoso sonido, aquella voz de sirena, era de Astarté.

- ¿Por qué la amas? –escucho de nuevo a los espectros, y dudo.

Dante entonces no se movió, medito aquella palabra.

- ¿Por qué la amo? –pregunto en voz baja, cerro los ojos, recordando sus ojos, verdes pero atenuados con almendra, su cabello castaño rojizo, tan exquisito enmarcándole ese rostro níveo, como todo su cuerpo, como cada parte de su piel, la cual era tan suave, tan calida.

- deseo, no es amor –dijo su propia voz por un espectro.

El peliblanco recordó aquella suave mirada, las sonrisas que le regalaba.

- compasión –dijo de nuevo la voz.

Pero Dante trato de recordad de nuevo que buscaba, y entonces se dio cuenta, aquella mujer le abrió su corazón, deposito toda su confianza en el, le miraba como si fuera el ser mas grandioso del universo.

- solo sobrevive – escucho.

Más eso ya no le importo, cuando estaba a lado de ella se sentía libre, podía decir cualquier cosa, Astarté no esperaba que mantuviera su pose de cazador, no esperaba que fuera frió, o insensible, no se asombraba ante alguna muestra de afecto, o de sensibilidad, los ojos de ella brillaban cuando el mismo era feliz, como siendo feliz junto a el, y cuando estaban alejados o cerca sin hablar no sentía la soledad ni de su hogar o su alma, alguien lo entendía, alguien lo valoraba por todo lo que fuera.

- ¿y tu que le das? – de nuevo la maldita voz.

Dante entristeció, era verdad, el no le daba mas que problemas, tristezas, ¿Por qué ella seguía a su lado?, ¿Por qué soportaba todas sus estupideces?, Dante comenzaba a sentirse afligido, realmente inseguro, creía no merecer aquel cariño, aquel afecto, aquel amor…

_Bendíceme, desvísteme  
Escoge a tu presa de una forma perversa  
Dios debo confesar...  
...Envidio a los pecadores_

Aquella voz le indicaba un lugar, un espacio dentro de su corazón.

- envidio a los humanos por su capacidad de amar –dijo Dante serio- ¡pero no significa que yo no pueda hacerlo! –Grito enfurecido el joven- la amo, la tengo dentro de mi corazón, aria lo que fuese por no lastimarla aunque lo ago sin pensar, es parte del amor, ¡esto es un amor real no un cuento de hadas!

_Al paraíso del placer visitado por el miedo  
Un pecado para el  
Deseo interno  
Un velo ardiente  
Para la novia por el tan querida  
Un pecado para el  
Deseo interno  
Enamorarse con tu pecado mas oscuro_

El joven corrió hacia aquella voz, saltando hacia un oscuro precipicio, aquel momento pareció eterno, sin embargo vio una luz al final del túnel, al caer estaba junto a la dama tan precisada, se giro a verlo, pero no lo observaba, Dante sintió furia, por mantenerla en esa ilusión, sin embargo aquel Dante, se levanto de su asiento, tomo a la dama como si fuera una muñeca y la sentó en la otra silla, Dante observo como un halo de energía muy luminosa cubría el cuerpo de Astarté, pero estaba siendo robada por aquel gigantesco órgano, la ira corrió por las venas del cazador original, mientras el otro se ponía dispuesto a combatir.

Aquella copia ataco a Dante, dispuesto a detenerlo, el peliblanco, disparo constantemente al cuerpo de la imitación, pero no había cambio alguno, no lograba destruirlo, así que blandió a rebelión, aquel ser esquivaba sus movimientos con una fiereza, definiendo a aquella dama con gran pericia, sus ataques eran obscuras esferas de energía que lastimaban quemando la piel, después de una ardua lucha, Dante consiguió atravesar el abdomen de aquel ser; cuando la criatura caía al suelo ambas miradas azules se cursaron, era como si le diera un mensaje al cazador peliblanco, el cual se sorprendió demasiado, retiro a rebelión, sin asestar ningún golpe de gracia, rápidamente guardo su espada y camino hacia la mujer.

Ella estaba sumida en un sueño, acaricio con la yema de sus dedos su dulce rostro, su cuello; paso sus manos bajo su cuerpo levantándola, dispuesto a marcharse.

- ¿se marchan tan pronto? –dijeron… ¿dos voces? A la espalda de Dante, el joven se dio la vuelta, y observo… eran los dos hermanos mayores de Astarté, no solo era Itzama, también Lugh, los que se habían transformado en demonios.

- no queremos tener que llegar a extremos –dijo el joven vestido de forma elegante y cabello corto castaño, era Lugh- preferimos hacerlo tranquilamente, así que deja el cuerpo de Astarté…

- y acepta nuestra oferta. –termino el otro joven.

- váyanse al infierno –dijo el Dante tratando de alejarse- cuanto amor le tienen a su pequeña hermana, entregarla a su propietario.

- no lo entiendes hibrido –dijeron ambos demonios- por que la amamos, escogimos esto para ella.

- el planeta –dijo Lugh.

- la matara –termino Itzama.

- te ofrecemos quedarte aquí junto a ella, el resto de la eternidad –dijeron de nuevo al unísono- no morirán.

- ¿y vivir una ilusión para siempre?, esclavizados, ¿usándonos de baterías recargables?

- es un precio para la felicidad eterna –dijo el Itzama.

- jamás –dijo Dante firme- váyanse al demonio.

- estamos en uno ya –menciono pícaro Lugh.

- pues quédense aquí sin ocasionarnos mas problemas.

El espectro de la muerte apareció, Dante camino unos pasos hacia el, pero aquellos dos gemelos no dejarían las cosas tan fáciles.

- tuviste la oportunidad de ser feliz –dijo Itzama.

- ahora te resignaras a tu destino...

- ¡LA MUERTE! –gritaron juntos.

Ambos demonios, juntaron una cuantiosa energía en sus manos, y lanzándola en espiral directo hacia la espalda de Dante, el joven solo alcanzo a abrazar con fuerza el cuerpo dormido de sus brazos, pero entonces, escucho el terminar de aquella energía, Dante giro inmediatamente, aquel espectro… su imitación se había atravesado en aquel ataque, su cuerpo de mentira se desintegraba lentamente, mientras lo que aun conservaba de su rostro miraba al cazador, "mi pecado es amarla" leyó Dante en aquella mirada, sin mas tiempo, hablo a la muerte, quien toco a la joven dormida, Dante sujeto a la mujer con fuerza, sentía como su corazón paraba de latir, su sangre dejo de fluir; lentamente moría, sus fuerzas claudicaban y aun así no deseaba soltarla, abrió sus ojos ante la oscuridad que le rodeaba, solo ella brillaba como la única luz en la oscuridad, entonces se resigno a cerrar los ojos para siempre.

- ¿Dante?... ¡DANTE! –grito una voz familiar.

El cazador abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose directamente con la mirada bicolor de Lady, sonrió con ironía.

- esperaba el cielo lleno de ángeles.

- grrrr –gruño la joven enojada ante el insulto- tu jamás iras al cielo, demonio.

Dante trato de levantarse y entonces se dio cuenta que tenia a su amada en brazos, se levanto con el peso de la dama encima… estaba en DMC, observo el lugar, tal como lo había dejo, ahí estaban Trish y Lady, pero al terminar el recorrido, encontró a aquel sujeto, la muerte.

- ¿Qué paso? –dijo levantándose como podía con la mujer en brazos.

- para sacarlos me obligaba a matarlos, mi misión a terminado, nos veremos después… Sparda Dante.

- ¡espera!, dijiste que no podías matarla.

- por eso necesitaba de ti, tu podías morir y abrir el portal, ella podría cerrarlo y revivirte.

Aquel espectro no dijo más y desapareció. Las mujeres ahí presentes miraban confusas a Dante, el cual solo se acerco al sofá para acostar a la dama de su alma, comenzó a aventar el abrigo y las botas, miro a las mujeres, que estaba a la expectativa.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- ¿perdiste el sentido o que te pasa? -contesto Lady enfadada.

- Dante, desapareciste por una semana.

- ¿Cómo? –dijo asombrado el joven cazador.

- te buscamos por todos lados, vinimos aquí buscando mas indicios y de pronto caíste del símbolo maldito ese- dijo Lady.

- ese demonio que los acompañaba…

- no era un demonio… es la muerte, el guardián de Astarté.

- esa mujer cada vez menos me agrada –dijo Lady enfadada.

- curioso, yo cada día la amo mas –dijo Dante llamando por unas pizzas.

- ¿que paso? –dijo Lady esperando el relato de lo sucedido.

Dante comenzó a relatarles parte de su viaje, omitiendo algunos pequeños detalles, solo se interrumpió cuando la pizza llego y cuando fue por bebidas, refresco para las damas, jugo de tomate para el y comenzó a comer mientras seguía relatando. Cuando estaba a la mitad del relato, saco a Ebony, apuntaba a las mujeres quienes se molestaron, pero el joven jalo el gatillo, ambas voltearon a ver a que le había disparado.

- ¿Por qué disparas a la nada, estas estupido? –grito Lady furiosa.

- había una cucaracha –dijo con inocencia fingida Dante- Astarté se pone histérica cuando ve una.

- y disparas así solo por esa mujer… de verdad Dante no eres el mismo –replico Lady celosa hasta los huesos.

- sigue con el relato –insistió Trish, tranquila ante los arranques infantiles de aquellos dos.

Dante termino de relatar lo sucedido, en ese tiempo la dama no despertó, ni se movió siquiera, sabían que estaba viva, pero no había reacción de su cuerpo.

- ¿crees que muera? –pregunto Trish a Dante observando a la dama trigueña.

- no, esta débil por la energía robada –contesto al final el cazador.

- ¿entonces? – indico Lady

- ¿Qué?, ya Lady estoy comprometido olvídate de mi, no te daré noches de pasión, cuando pudiste me rechazaste ahora no lo are aunque me llores –dijo el joven despreocupado.

- ¡ERES UN PESADO!, ¡dime ahora quien es este poderoso enemigo! –ambas mujeres notaron como la mirada de Dante cambio, a un estado de seriedad, que las dejo sin habla.

- … Mundus.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Holasssssssssss!!**_

_**Espero les aya gustado este capitulo, n.n si ya se que enemigo tan choteado (repetido) pero bueno, la verdad era mejor que inventarme algún loco, además según en rangos este demonio es como Dios; como sea, Alexia gracias por leer el capitulo, o.o espero te prepares, próximamente gran final (jajaja muy telenovelesco) saluditos, byeps!!**_

_**p.d.- la canción mencionada se llama, "she is my sin" del grupo Nightwish (O.o así se escribía? Jajajaja se nota mi pésimo ingles, xD si tengo horrible español, ahora imaginen) bueno esta canción fue mi inspiración para este capitulo, ahora si byepss!! **_


	12. Misión 12, Errante

_**DEVIL MAY CRY**_

_**THE BLOOD OF SEPHIROTH **_

_**Misión 12 "Errante":**_

El sol brillaba como si nada malo en el mundo existiera, era como si todo fuera perfecto; pero en algún rincón oscuro de la ciudad, una joven con la gran característica de ojos con diferente color estaba sumida en la tristeza, caminaba por la oscuridad de aquel establecimiento, de aquel lugar que conocía bien y donde siempre sintió calidez y ahora estaba frió y solitario.

Reviso cada rincón de aquel lugar por algún indicio… pero nada; se sentó en aquella mesa donde solía jugar cartas con el cazador de cabellos blancos, su aroma aun estaba en el ambiente, junto con el de aquella mujer… Lady pensó durante mucho tiempo analizado a aquella mujer, en su corazón de verdad existía un gran sentimiento de rechazo contra aquella persona, Dante no era el mismo, parecía cambiado, embrujado, deseaba tanto sacarlo de su ensueño.

- esos sentimientos no te llevaran a ningún lado –dijo una voz familiar- debiste decírselo hace mucho tiempo, pero tu orgullo fue superior a tus sentimientos… también tengo celos, ni siquiera con esta apariencia podía sacarlo de su soledad y tristeza, en cambio llego ella, y en cuestión de días logro hacer que Dante… fuera tan…

- … humano –contesto la cazadora de cabello azabache.

- el cariño que siento por Dante es muy grande, y el tuyo también, ahora lo que me preocupa es saber donde esta… el jamás había desaparecido sin decirle absolutamente a nadie.

- ya revise todos los cuartos, absolutamente todo, y sospecho lo peor.

- ¿a que te refieres? –dijo Trish, mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio de Dante, pero su tono de voz era de total preocupación.

- encontré la ropa de esa mujer guardada en cajas; la ropa de Dante esta en su lugar, todo, excepto lo de ella… Trish si le paso algo a esa mujer y Dante desapareció por ello.

- te refieres a que Dante ¿sea tan débil de suicidarse por amor? –La joven de ojos bicolor se asusto, su mirada mostraba tanta tristeza y desesperación- no pienses eso de el, es muy fuerte, y en todo caso, se que volverá –dijo la mujer caminando por todo el lugar, que comenzaba a llenarse de polvo- Dante debe estar en algún lugar, por otra parte… ¡muéstrate!, se que estas escuchando esta conversación.

Khan entro a DMC, mirando a las dos mujeres, Trish le había detectado fácilmente mientras escuchaba todo detrás de la puerta principal, tenia un sobre en la mano, el joven confiado camino hasta la rubia y extendió aquello que llevaba, la mujer lo tomo reconociéndolo como el hermano mayor de Astarté.

Trish abrió el sobre el cual no tenía ninguna señal de haber sido enviada por correo habitual y se sorprendió de lo que saco, era una fotografía, en la cual estaba Dante… comienzo pizza para variar y Astarté sonriendo a su lado tan plenamente, Trish analizo aquella fotografía con gran paciencia, parecían estar en algún restaurante, pero la mirada de aquellos dos era tan… enamorados, no había otra palabra que pudiera describirles, Dante tenia su típica cara de "déjenme comer" y ella sonriendo plenamente como si estuviera cumpliendo su sueño.

- según dicen atrás están cazando demonios –dijo el hombre tranquilo, mirando el lugar y la suciedad acumulándose.

- ¿a que te refieres? –Dijo Lady acercándose y tomando la fotografía violentamente, su mirada se lleno de pena y la regreso a Trish como vencida- eso no es cazar demonios, están de luna de miel.

- eso pensaba yo, sin embargo el mensaje es claro –el hombre tomo amablemente la fotografía enseñándole a Trish el mensaje- la envió Astarté, claro a menos que Dante controle un halcón gigante o al espíritu del viento.

- ¡naah! Dante solo es bueno matando –dijo Trish divertida. La mujer rubia leyó aquella nota, estaba claro, así que decidió leerla a Lady que estaba sumida en su pesadilla- Lady te diré que dice: _Khan, esto llegara a ti, pero os pido localices a las dos cazadoras amigas de Dante, se que parecerá extraño, pero decidimos marcharnos, volveremos pronto, pero no esperaremos a que el destino llegue y nos ataque, lo buscaremos y embestiremos el primer golpe… estamos buscando a… ya sabes a quien, decidle a las cazadoras que si gustan unirse a nosotros será muy bueno, si tu puedes también hermano seria grandioso, lamento haber mandando esto tantos días después, pero estaba recuperando mis poderes, nos encontraran siguiendo todo el camino hacia el oeste, decidimos tomar ese camino y seguiremos yendo hacia aya, cualquier cambio te avisare. Esperamos verlos pronto. Astarté y Dante._- Trish termino y miro a Lady que estaba con suma tristeza.

- ¿Por qué no aviso de su marcha? –dijo la joven morena.

- entonces vamos a preguntarles –menciono Khan- no soy un gran peleador, pero soy un sacerdote de la naturaleza y además tengo poderes demoníacos, ustedes si son cazadoras y se que este próximo enemigo es muy poderoso, Astarté esta usando su magia sobre la naturaleza.

- ¿a que te refieres? –dijo la rubia.

- Este nuevo enemigo a obtenido una forma de robar la energía vital de la tierra, Astarté la esta manteniendo con vida, ahora no abra repercusiones… pero en poco tiempo será notorio… comenzaran excesivas sequías, o diluvios, dependiendo de las zonas, morirán las plantas… todo, debemos ayudarlos.

- ¿Por qué van al Oeste? –dice la joven de cabello oscuro.

- por que hacia aya la energía corre… toda la energía esta dirigiéndose hacia aquella zona, ellos están buscándolo, es todo lo que se. Bueno mi decisión es seguirlos, mañana estaré a la salida oeste de la ciudad al amanecer.

Mientras muy lejos de ahí, la noche había caído inminente, Dante abrazaba con suavidad el calido cuerpo a su lado, estaba descansando a pesar que aquella estancia era horrorosa, estaban en un hotel de paso perdido en la carretera, pero eso no importaba mientras estuviesen juntos, antes de dormir la había llenado de dulces besos y después cayo rendida ante su poca energía; Dante por su parte no podía descansar bien, estaba preocupado la nueva aparición de su conocido enemigo, le hacia recordar la tristeza de su vida. La joven se movió suavemente buscando el calor de su cuerpo, el sonrió con alegría, miro de nuevo en su rostro la paz y felicidad, a pesar de la situación ella estaba contenta, el peliblanco recordó como decidieron aquel viaje.

_**Flash back**__. _

_Dante se había quedado solo después de regresar del cuerpo de Mundus, había platicado todo con las cazadoras y se quedo pendiente, ya era de madrugada y Astarté no despertaba, el estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, sus miedos, su pasado, su futuro; sintió que la joven se movió, después de todo ese tiempo no había hecho otra cosa mas que respirar, sonrió al pensar que seguramente ya se estaba recuperando, volvió a acomodarse en su posición habitual sobre su sillón con los pies arriba del escritorio, miro la fotografía de su madre, pensando en su sacrificio, en cuanto le extrañaba, pero un ruido fuerte hizo que se levantara de un solo movimiento, a poca distancia de el observo como Astarté había caído totalmente al piso, la miro unos instantes y después de sonreír se dirigió a ella, esta se había despertado del golpe y lentamente se estaba sentando sujetándose la cabeza donde se había golpeado._

_- hola –dijo el peliblanco con dulce voz, mientras se sentaba a su lado, acariciando suavemente su cabeza donde ella se sobaba- ¿Cómo te sientes?._

_- débil –acertó a decir la joven._

_Ambos se miraron unos instantes eternos, sus miradas se perdieron en el fulgor de su fuerza, ella se lanzo a su pecho abrazándolo y el la recibió con la misma necesidad, después de trasmitir su calor mediante aquel abrazo, ambos buscaron sus miradas, y al encontrarse sus labios también decidieron unirse, Dante la besaba lleno de alegría y pasión, también disculpándose en cada caricia, en cada roce de su cuerpo al de ella; el peliblanco deslizo una de sus manos hasta la nuca femenina, mientras su otra mano abrazaba con posesión la cintura; cuando el aire se acababa y lentamente comenzaban a separarse, el cazador, la abrazo con mucha fuerza volviéndola a pegar a su pecho, decidido a no dejarla marcharse jamás. Pasaron varios minutos o tal vez horas, no importaba para los amantes que simplemente se necesitaban. Cuando sintieron tiempo de hablar se distanciaron prudentemente hasta poder simplemente mirarse a los ojos, pero sus cuerpos aun emanaban el calor para el otro, y sus manos estaban entrelazadas. _

_- esta tomando el poder de la naturaleza –dijo la joven decidida._

_- ¿Cómo a logrado eso? Es un demonio. No puede tomar la fuerza… ¿Cómo? _

_- cuando mato a mi familia, extrajo parte de su esencia… extrajo parte de la sangre de 4 sephiroth… tal vez lo guardo como reserva, porque pudo haber atacado hace mucho tiempo, tal vez no era tan poderoso, no sabría decirte, pero si uso los residuos de poder que estaban en el cuerpo de mis hermanos, simplemente le ayudaron para acceder a tomar el poder de la corriente vital… Dante la tierra, el sol y la luna son una misma energía que nos mantienen con vida, es una corriente vital… están unidos, y si la tierra contamina o extermina su energía lo demás se destrozara… todo es un equilibrio, como estos elementos forman nuestra corriente vital ellos forman parte de otra y esa misma de otra formando todo el universo._

_- y la energía de los demonios o de dios._

_- dependiendo de cómo veas a Dios, este es la misma corriente vital, pero la energía demoníaca responde a los residuos o mejor dicho a la negatividad de la corriente vital, esta tiene dos fluidos, positiva y negativa, digamos que… ya sabes cada elemento se alimenta de cada corriente, pero cuando uno intenta romper el equilibrio y tomar la energía positiva…_

_- Mundus, tomara ambas energías para tratar de convertirse en Dios. _

_- Romperá el ciclo de energía, y las cosas tratan de remediarse por si mismas antes de que llegue a afectar a la gran corriente, aunque para eso faltaría demasiado… el planeta corre peligro, lo destruirá. Las energías deben converger en el día y la noche, ambas son buenas depende de quien las utilice, pero si se sumerge en total oscuridad o total claridad, todo caerá en un caos._

_- ya entiendo, debemos detenerle antes de que destruya totalmente el equilibrio, seguramente este no era su plan principal, pues pondría en riesgo todo lo que desea conquistar, por ello decidió tenerte como batería recargable, podría manejar toda esa energía contigo viva._

_- si, es posible… siendo honesta no recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió. _

_- te contare bien que paso hermosa –Dante tranquilo comento lo que había sucedido, Astarté sintió mucha tristeza al recordar a su hermano, y saber que los dos estaban vivos convertidos en demonios; Dante le abrazo para consolarla, después se quedo pensativo; la joven se levanto y miro hacia la ventana- ¿Qué sucede?_

_- pronto amanecerá… y pienso en todo lo que me falta por vivir._

_- Astarté, lo vivirás._

_- ¡Huyamos!_

_- ¿Cómo? –dijo sorprendido el demonio._

_- huyamos del destino –dijo emocionada la joven mientras los primeros rayos del sol aparecían en el horizonte- no esperemos a que llegue, ¡busquémosle!_

_- quieres decir, ¿seguir a Mundus?._

_- ¿Por qué esperar a que llegue?, averigüémosle, seguramente se esta moviendo para no acabarse toda la fuerza vital de un solo instante, viajemos Dante, veamos el mundo juntos._

_- eso traerá complicaciones, el viaje estará lleno de demonios, y no solo los de mundus –el joven se levanto y se acerco a ella._

_- no importa, aprenderé a cazar demonios como tu –dijo emocionada como una niña- además servirá para poder aprender a manejar mis poderes de forma canalizada y no solo en efusiva._

_- vayámonos entonces._

_La dama trigueña salto como una niña al cuello de Dante llenándole el rostro de besos, el joven por su parte le abrazo de la cintura, presentía algo y esta vez no deseaba echarlo a perder, pasaría todos los momentos que pudiera con esa joven, pues el mismo temía no salir vivo de aquella batalla. _

_A la mañana, habían guardado todo en DMC, Astarté había insistido en ello y ayudo a pesar de su debilidad. Dante se dio cuenta de la situación de la joven mientras estaban guardando su ropa y casi se desmayaba._

_- ¿Qué te sucede?, aun estas muy débil, debes descansar Astarté._

_- no, vayámonos hoy mismo, además esta debilidad es natural –se miraron profundamente- pero valió la pena._

_- así que revivir a un ser te agota demasiado._

_- revivir a un humano y un demonio juntos me a agotado._

_- Astarté… yo._

_- Te amo Dante –dijo sonriéndole con felicidad- y si estas aquí, espero sea porque me amas y no sea lastima o tu deber._

_- te amo –dijo abrazándola- marchémonos esta noche._

_Después de arreglar todo DMC, alistaron una sola maleta pequeña que Astarté pudiera llevar en su espalda, ahí solo cargaban poca ropa, un pequeño maletín de Astarté, y la fotografía de Eva, quien fue la misma joven quien la llevaba, Dante no dijo nada ante ello, pero sus ojos agradecieron el gesto. Dante coloco a rebelión a un lado de la motocicleta, de forma que no estorbara en su espalda y su amada no la cargara, también había encontrado un largo y grueso cinturón. _

_- ¿para que llevas eso? –dijo la joven asustada._

_- mmm, tal vez para corregirte cuando te portes mal –pero el mohín de la joven lo hizo reír- lo llevo para ti –de nuevo un gesto de enfado- para los dos- ahora uno de intriga- bien te lo pasare a ti y me lo amarrare a mi._

_- ¿y eso para que? –dijo la joven mirando el cinturón._

_- bueno pues estas un poco débil, e insististe en ir en motocicleta, con esto te amarrare a mi cintura._

_- ¿eso era castigo o premio?_

_- depende de cómo lo quieras ver –dijo el joven. _

_- mientras no sigas con tus extrañas ideas correctivas… Dante, le avisaras a tus… amigas_

_- no, aremos este viaje solos, tal vez que nos alcancen mas adelante, pero… quiero que estemos juntos, velo como un adelanto de la luna de miel y futuras vacaciones._

_- ¿cazando demonios?_

_- es mi vida preciosa._

_- no me llames como lo haces con todas tus conquistas –dijo en un guiño enfadado._

_- esta bien –contesto el joven mientras la abrazaba y le quitaba el ceño fruncido a besos. _

_Ese día cuando tuvieron todo listo, descansaron solo unas horas, fue extraño que no recibieran visitas, seguramente las cazadoras y Khan estaban en sus asuntos; pero al caer la noche los jóvenes estaba listos para marcharse, Dante acomodo todo, amarro la maleta a la parte trasera del la motocicleta, a rebelión a un costado, y solo tenia a sus dos pistolas junto a el, además de amarrarse un cinturón en donde sabia tendría bien sujetada a Astarté, aunque esta remilgo un poco por ello, al final el cazador había ganado, otra pelea empezó cuando…_

_- no me pongo casco –contesto el peliblanco._

_- tampoco yo_

_- tu si_

_- no yo no._

_- entonces lo decidiremos con un juego, si me ganas…_

_- en el piedra, papel o tijeras._

_- esta bien._

_Dante y Astarté comenzaron a jugar piedra papel o tijeras, aunque fue un poco difícil debido a que estaban unidos, espalda-pecho, al final gano Astarté y no se pusieron casco ninguno de los dos. Y así salieron de DMC, aunque después de unas cuadras Dante se detuvo en seco._

_- si muy gracioso, ¿A dónde demonios voy? –dijo enfadado Dante._

_- al oeste_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- aya siento la energía._

_- no, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes de salir?, ahora debo regresarme para tomar la carretera directa_

_- te lo dije, pero estabas comiendo tu pizza y cuando haces esas cosas jamás me prestas atención._

_- mmm, como sea vamos para aya._

_La noche era su protectora, estaban felices uno con el otro, disfrutaban aquellos momentos, el cielo oscuro y al salir de la ciudad miles de estrellas hicieron su aparición, el viento era mas fresco, ya se habían alejado unos kilómetros y estaban en medio de la nada, solo había hierba, arboles y una extensa carretera, Dante no temía pues, la verdad sus temores siempre eran diferentes a los que cualquiera pudiera sentir, y Astarté, estaba junto a su guerrero protector, nada le asustaba a su lado, nada mas que el destino._

_- ¡DANTE PARATE! _

_- ¿Qué? –decía sin detenerse._

_- ¡DETENTE! –y así lo hizo, se orillo y en cuanto se detuvo, la joven comenzó una pelea por querer sacarse del cinturón._

_- ¿Qué te sucede?_

_- ¡se me acalambro la pierna! –la joven abrazaba a Dante por la cintura, pero trataba de desabrochar el cinturón._

_- espera, cálmate._

_- me hace cosquillas –y el demonio comenzó a mover suavemente su muslo, haciendo que la joven se moviera por la sensación- ¡no hagas eso! –gritaba mientras apenas podía desabrochar el cinturón, una vez hecho se bajo de la motocicleta y comenzó a caminar. _

_- no tienes buena circulación –dijo Dante bajando también._

_- pues tengo muchas horas en la misma posición. _

_- pudimos tomar el tren._

_- no, es mas divertido así –dijo la joven acercándose a el una vez pasara su malestar- además así podemos parar donde queramos, ¿acampamos aquí?_

_- en medio de la nada, sin equipo y lleno de bichos –la joven hizo una mueca de terror- vamos a buscar algún hotel. _

_**Final Flash back. **_

Así tenían desde el comienzo de ese viaje, conducía, se divertían en algún lugar, se paraban a observar lo que Astarté describía como el maravilloso mundo, y el aprendía algo aparte de toda la tristeza y soledad que le embriagaba, que pese a todo, el mundo era hermoso.

Astarté abrio los ojos lentamente y observo a Dante pensativo, acaricio su rostro para llamar su atención, el joven reacciono besandola con pasion en los labios; cada vez eran mas frecuentes aquellos besos apasionados, acompañado con caricias sugerentes aun cuando todavía no fueran tan intimas, se habían controlado, pero honestamente, ambos empezaban a ansiar demostrarse físicamente su afecto, después de separarse, no dijeron palabra alguna, se abrazaron para descansar antes de comenzar su largo viaje.

Antes de caer en el profundo sueño, Dante recordó las palabras de Astarté, aquellas mencionadas a su oído en un susurro:

_Quiero ver donde cantan las sirenas  
Escuchar como aúllan los lobos  
Navegar los mares calmos del pacífico  
Bailar en campos de corales  
Ser cegado por el blanco  
Descubrir la jungla mas profunda…_

Y el lucharía por cumplírselo.

_**Continuara… **_

_**Disculpadme el atraso, la verdad la escuela esta súper pesada ahora, estoy por terminar semestre, y ya se imaginaran, gracias por sus comentarios, n.n de verdad me dan mucha fuerza a seguir adelante con el fic, por cierto muy tele novelesco voy a estar nada mas escribiendo próximamente GRAN FINAL jajajaja aunque aun no se exactamente cuantos capítulos falten, solo puedo decir que son pocos. ¡ANIMO!**_


	13. Misión 13, Errante II

_**DEVIL MAY CRY**_

_**THE BLOOD OF SEPHIROTH **_

_**Misión 13 "Errante II":**_

Habían pasado un mes desde el comienzo del viaje, y cada tiempo juntos los amantes aprendían a conocerse mas, aquellos secretos oscuros del pasado se develaban el uno al otro lentamente mientras su amor crecía desmesurado sin limites, las dudas y temores les perseguían mas.

Durante el viaje vieron cosas maravillosas, aquellas cosas que Astarte durante su vida siempre tubo en sueños, pero desde su encierro creyó que no disfrutaría, por su parte Dante aprendía a valorar cosas que en algún momento parecieron insignificantes, que jamás existieron debido a que nunca reparo en ello, y ahora abría lentamente los ojos a un mundo maravilloso que siempre estuvo frente a sus narices, que gracias a la guía de su compañera podía disfrutar, vivir, y experimentar algo nuevo aparte de la soledad y la muerte que lleva consigo su legado demoniaco.

Era una hermosa tarde, mientras ambos amantes seguían en carretera, el lugar donde estaban poco importaba, llevaban mucho tiempo viajando siguiendo solo el instinto de la dama. Pero aquella tarde el calor y el follaje que los rodeaba logro que detuvieran su camino cerca de un arroyo oculto entre un frondoso bosque. Ambos amantes estaban cerca de aquel rio, disfrutando la frescura que solo podría proporcionar la naturaleza, Dante, trataba de encender una fogata, para calentar algunos alimentos que llevaban, mientras la joven jugueteaba y se refrescaba en el agua, atrapando algunos pececillos que se posaban a sus pies en sacrificio voluntario.

- ¿Por qué hacen eso? –pregunto Dante, a sabiendas que en su lugar meter un solo pie en el rio ocasionaría que todos los animales de un kilometro a la redonda huyeran temerosos.

- saben que tengo hambre, por ello voluntariamente aceptan sacrificarse –Dante la miro confundido, al ver que ella aceptaba tal sacrificio, después de estudiar su rostro, ella entendió lo que pensaba, no disimulando la sorpresa del rostro femenino- no es como imaginas, la muerte de muchos animales es un ciclo natural, ellos saben que pueden morir en cualquier momento siendo alimento y que al mismo tiempo matan para alimentarse, es una ley de naturaleza que se sabe de forma innata y que se reafirma al pasar la vida… ellos no sacrifican a pescados con alguna importancia, como reproductiva, normalmente son peces ancianos que no tendrán mucho mas tiempo con vida.

Pasaron algunas horas, los jóvenes aun seguían en aquella perdida estadía, Dante cada vez se sentía mas cómodo conviviendo con la naturaleza de la forma en que Astarte lo hacia, y cada vez hacia mas una idea de cómo era el destino de aquella fantástica mujer.

El sol aun resplandecía sobre el cielo imponerte, pero ambos amantes se protegían resguardados bajo las sobras de frondosos arboles, Dante descansaba plácidamente recostado entre las raíces de un árbol con sus brazos tras su nuca igualmente cruzados que sus piernas. Astarte por su lado estaba jugando con sus piernas dentro de la parte mas baja del rio. Durante largo rato el sonido del agua correr, el viento meciendo las ramas de los árboles y la contagiosa risa inocente de Astarte inundo aquel lugar, ese tiempo parecieron horas, sin embargo en algún momento que Dante no se percato la risa se acabo, cuando aquella ausencia se hizo presente en su mente, se incorporo de inmediato buscando con una rápida mirada a aquella mujer, encontrándola mirando tranquilamente el cielo, de una manera casi infantil, como si fuera la primera vez que lo observara, mirándole con anhelo, conociéndole, seguro estaría hablando con los espíritus.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el hombre manteniéndose de pie a una corta distancia de la dama.

- es solo… pensaba que si llegase a desaparecer esta belleza…

- no pasara, los detendremos –dijo Dante en su habitual tono, sin embargo le preocupo la mirada perdida de la joven, como si algo le perturbara realmente- ¿Qué es en realidad?

- no se trata de Mundus, es un enemigo aun peor que el… hablo de la misma humanidad, ellos están tan perdidos en la oscuridad como los mismos demonios en el inframundo… pero mas peligrosos, jamás piensan en las demás criaturas, siquiera piensan en su misma especie… rompen los equilibrios naturales como si fueran los amos y señores de este mundo, olvidan que solo estarán en este mundo un instante… el cual terminan desperdiciando haciendo daño… salvaremos este mundo, protegeremos a Gaia, y ¿para que? Al final el puñado de humanidad descontrolada que se hunde en los vicios terminara con ella, por es desde que empezó ese declive de la humanidad… por ellos pide…un precio muy alto.

- ¿Qué precio?

- olvídalo… prefiero dejar de hablar de ello… por favor –la joven se puso de pie y aventó un poco de agua al peliblanco, quien quedo estupefacto unos minutos antes de reaccionar acercándose al rio para regresarle la acción. Así jugaron durante varios minutos, introduciéndose cada vez mas al agua que corría inagotable, empaparon completamente sus cuerpos y ropas, pero su alegría era contagiosa a toda la vida de alrededor. En algún momento los jóvenes quedaron muy cerca, sin poder huir de aquel deseo interno, se abrazaron y besaron, sus brazos se enredaron en el cuerpo del otro, mientras no podían detenerse, inconscientes del grado de su propio deseo y embriagados de pasión anduvieron cruzando aquel manado pluvial llegando a la orilla y sin importar nada se tumbaron en la hierba, abrazándose y besándose sin descanso, no cruzaron palabras bastaban sus miradas llenas de jubilo, las manos de ambos comenzaron a reconocer al otro, buscando acariciar por completo cada zona de piel, y al encontrar esta mayormente cubierta decidieron actuar deshaciéndose de las prendas con prisa. Parecía que la vida se les iba entre los besos y sentir la piel húmeda del otro con urgencia.

Pasaron preciosos momentos eternos donde solo los jadeos de aquellos amantes se escuchaba debido a sus eternos besos que consumían su aliento, sus cuerpos ahora desnudos no paraban de frotarse uno en contra del otros, incluso las extremidades se abrazaban entre si enlazándose, creando una nueva criatura que no tenia un comienzo o un fin.

Dante se separo un minuto de su amada, alejándose levemente la observo con ternura sus ojos zafiro escudriñaron el rostro femenino, aquellos ojos llenos de amor, sus labios hinchados por la fricción de los besos y sus mejillas sonrojadas, miro aquel cuello apetecible y deseado, sus hombros cremosos, y la gloria de sus senos pujantes de pasión abiertos como botones de flor. Entonces se encontró de nuevo con aquella mirada dulce, y sus ojos le reflejaron lo que bien sabia, entre ellos se había creado un vinculo inexorable, y aquel sentimiento que jamás llego a imaginar tomaría esa intensidad se veía reflejada en aquel intercambio de miradas. Sin pensarlo Dante comenzó a deslizar sus labios por el fino cuello, devorando con pasión aquellos redondos hombros, sus manos exploradoras enmarcaban la silueta de aquella damisela apreciándola de la manera mas intima que un hombre puede conocer a una mujer. Astarte por su parte, besaba apasionadamente a Dante, mientras sus manos acariciaban su rostro, su cabello, sus hombros y enterraba sus dedos en la musculosa espalda del hombre mientras sensaciones primitivas se apoderaban de ella dejándose llevar por la intensa pasión y deseo, sentía pena ante la intimidad del cuerpo de Dante sobre el suyo, al sentir su desnudez, la fuerza del hombre y la virilidad que rozaba su vientre. Pero toda duda o temor se desvanecía en cada beso y caricia trasmitida, y ella trataba de imitarle pensando que tal vez sintiera lo mismo que ella.

Dante saboreaba cada milímetro de piel de aquella mujer que sencillamente le enloquecía, ya no soportaba mas y deseaba hacerla suya, deseaba culminar en su vientre, adentrarse lo mas profundo que aquella flor inocente pudiera brindarle. A cada instante sentía perder mas el control de su cuerpo, mientras de el se apoderaban sentimientos oscuros de necesidad, ansiaba tanto sentirla de la forma mas intima y peleaba contra si mismo para mantener un ritmo lento y no lastimarle.

Las manos de Dante comenzaron a tocar zonas inexploradas de aquel cuerpo, sintiendo el calosfrió en su cuerpo de la delicia de aquel momento, estaba nervioso y ansioso al mismo tiempo, beso cada milímetro de piel expuesta, saboreando el delicado aroma y dulce sabor, sus cuerpos reaccionaban ansiosos al contacto, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Pero entonces aquel estruendoso sonido, sus ojos zafiro hasta ese momento relajado y entregados a sus emociones, retomaron su frialdad natural para detectar la proveniencia de aquel sonido, en su corazón albergaba la idea de que no fuera lo que imaginaba, pero su mente ahora mas cabal sabia que no era así, decidido se puso de pie, y con rapidez solo se coloco el pantalón de mezclilla, tomo a rebelión y desapareció entre el espeso bosque, Astarte que igualmente había reconocido aquel sonido salió del estupor del momento de pasión, aunque debía reconocer que se decepciono por la situación y aquel placer que su cuerpo recibió se convirtió en un leve dolor debido a la prolongación junto con el declive drástico de aquellas emociones.

Dante transitaba entre los árboles, sabia que esa energía no era de un ser humano, y le alteraba… últimamente toda la energía que le pareciera sospechosa le alteraba desde que estaba a lado de esa mujer… ella que alteraba todos sus sentidos, que le hacia vulnerable, mas que lo que nunca fue, ahora se sentía frágil, sabia que podían herirlo en lo mas profundo de nuevo, como la mujer humana que le dio la vida, y se llevo parte de ella cuando falleció… no quería que ese episodio volviera a repetirse, no dejaría que ningún demonio lastimara a esta mujer que se había vuelto tan importante para el.

Astarte seguía de cerca de Dante, sabia que aquella energía que perseguía era singular… le inquietaba que le alcanzara observo delante suyo como el relámpago rojo se perdía entre el follaje del bosque, cambiando su expresión a una mas audaz, la joven extendido sus brazos mientras corría, mientras ramas firmes de arboles se hacían flexibles para sujetarla y bajarla a la tierra tragándosela por completo. Dante por su parte alzaba su espada, y decidió lanzarla a un golpe que hubiera sido certero si no fuese por que aquella mujer que protegía apareció frente a el deteniendo su ataque con un gran y poderoso montículo de tierra, la expresión de aquella mujer volvía a sorprenderlo, no es que no le hubiera visto antes, le sorprendía verlo constantemente, es como si esa niña que amara fuera madurando secretamente.

Astarte miro aquella frágil figura detrás de ella, se acerco con lentitud removiendo los arbustos, le tomo entre sus manos, hablando en secreto, dándole la espalda a su amado, pasaron unos minutos, antes de que la joven se volviese a ver directamente a los zafiros de aquel masculino rostro.

- no perseguías ningún enemigo –la joven abrió sus manos que formaban una pequeña cajita, y entonces observo con atención una pequeña figura femenina, de color azulado, brillante que al moverse lazaba pequeños y tiernos destellos. El hombre podía ver a perfección que aquel ser le miraba molesta, confundido dirigió su gélida mirada a aquel ser que derretía su mirada- creo confundiste un poco esta energía… nunca la habías detectado por que siempre te concentraste solo en lo que vivías, los demonios. Ahora que has estado en contacto conmigo, los rituales y la naturaleza veo con satisfacción que abrimos un poco tu mente, es fácil saberlo, puedes ver a esta hada del bosque… la cual se acercaba porque no podía evitarlo, mi energía les atrae.

Dante no dijo nada mas, se sentía un poco confundido, Astarte por su parte hablo algo, pero el joven no entendió a que se refería, decidió ignorarlo y de nuevo concentrarse en lo que le sucedía a el, se perdió en la oscuridad que cayo en aquel bosque, nubes negras cargadas de agua se asentaron sobre ellos, llenando el ambiente a una fragancia de tierra mojada, Dante miro al cielo, sintiendo su corazón negro como la tormenta, e impredecible como el caer de la lluvia, se encontraba frustrado por la confusión que estaba adquiriendo, y eso le molestaba de sobremanera.

Paso un rato y el camino hacia donde sus cosas, pasa un tiempo antes que su acompañante le alcanzara, la tención se hizo presente y en silencio guardaron todas sus cosas, para luego emprender camino en la sepulcral afonía.

La joven sabia perfectamente que le pasaba a Dante, estaba confundido con su vida, estaban perdidos, ahora no solo eran errantes del mundo también eran de sus propios corazones, y era lógico, una persona como ella desprendida del afecto a los 10 años, pero con un registro de la vida normal, armoniosa que logro darle su familia, hacia un efecto diferente en la vida pesada y llena de lucha interna y externa que vivió Dante con sus propios demonios, aparte de aquellos que perseguían a su familia, sus registros del afecto y sus maneras de demostrarlo, ella podía controlar algunos impulsos, sabia muchas maneras de demostrar el cariño, en cambio Dante no tenia esa naturaleza, era explosivo en su afecto, y ahora se sabia vulnerable por sus sentimientos y ella no quería ser la causa de un nuevo sufrimiento del peliblanco.

Pasaron las mas largas horas de silencio, sus corazones y sus mentes no se ponían desacuerdo, y si ellos mismos no podían poner orden en si mismos, jamás lo podrían en aquella relación. Mas fue ella la que al caer la noche decidió hablar, encerrados en aquella habitación de hotel barato de carretera, la temperatura comenzaba a bajar, la mala calefacción provocaba que al hablar su respiración expulsara vapor, las ventanas ya se encontraban empañadas debido a los dos cuerpos cálidos dentro de la habitación.

- Dante… yo, -la joven se acerco al muchacho peliblanco recostado en la cama, quien al escucharla de un movimiento se sentó sobre esta, la miro con su intensa mirada, y se desarmo totalmente al verla confundida, deseo tanto abrazarla, y quitarle esa expresión del rostro, pero estaba igual o peor que ella- se que es difícil para ti… darte cuenta de muchas cosas que salen de tu control.

- ……………

- Dante, yo quiero… -en ese momento algo les interrumpió, era una poderosa fuerza que se acercaba, y esta no pertenecía en nada a la naturaleza- es… nuestro enemigo, viene…

- Jamás le permitiré que te toque –dijo el semidemonio poniéndose su gabardina para luego acercarse a ella, una vez armado- no importa cuanto divague mi mente sobre lo que sucede a mi alrededor y lo que me provocas… lo que hace tu presencia en mi vida es valioso… te amo –dijo el joven pocos segundos antes de besarla y después salir a buscar aquel temido rival.

Dante corrió hacia aquella zona que sentía la poderosa fuerza de su enemigo, esta vez no cavia duda alguna, era una fuerza totalmente oscura, incapaz de confundirse, un enemigo que conocía bien y no permitiría que volviera a cambiar su vida. Pero al llegar ante aquella maligna presencia no pudo si no sorprenderse de lo que sucedía, acciones que le provocaban a sus sentidos mostrarse mas alerta, observo con atención a su enemigo, Mundus en un cuerpo mas compacto del que había conocido, su poder igual a pesar de su tamaño.

- Sparda… tanto tiempo sin verte –dijo aquella voz espectral.

- Hubiera preferido no volver a verte hasta que llegara muerto al infierno.

- No vengo a pelear contra ti, vengo por la dama… debes entregarla…

- ¿o que aras? Ya te vencí una vez, lograre hacerlo de nuevo.

- En esta ocasión no vengo a luchar Dante… la Dama es poderosa y su destino esta marcado desde antes de su existencia… debe impedirse… nada de lo que observas es real, yo no soy real… debes asesinarla – un hilo de sangre se deslizo por la blanca frete de Mundus- aunque tu humanidad agá un caos en tu cabeza, debes darte cuenta de la verdad tarde o temprano, destrúyela o despertaras algo mas poderoso que nada de lo que conocieses jamás… sus hermanos…

Una poderosa energía cubría el actual cuerpo de su antiguo enemigo, como si fuera un frágil humano lo hacia arrodillarse, ¿Qué clase de ser, tendría la fuerza para dominarlo como si fuera una ser sin poder alguno?, Dante se dio cuenta inmediatamente de donde provenía, tras la oscuridad de la escasa naturaleza cercana, había dos figuras de mirada decidida que se acercaban lentamente, entonces Dante lo observo todo sin poder creerlo, aquel ser que por venganza arruino su vida, que destruyo a su familia, que se creía el amo del infierno, solo era un peón de esos dos hombres… los hermanos de Astarte. Su conciencia volvió a los hechos cuando vio a Lugh aplaudir llamando su atención.

- veo que al fin te diste cuenta que tu enemigo no es mas que nuestro esclavo…

- engañaron a Astarte… ella piensa que ustedes…

- sabemos lo que piensa –dijo Itazama- será tu decisión que le digas y que no, mientras nos llevaremos a este esclavo traidor… quería sabotear nuestros objetivos… merece un castigo –dijo esto ultimo de forma tan sombría que la expresión de Mundus cambio a terror. Ocasionado miedo en Dante, que solo pensaba en cuanto poder tendrían sus enemigos, para doblegar a Mundus como un niño asustado,

Un resplandor demasiado intenso provoco que Dante cerrara un poco los ojos, pero en cuestión de segundos esos seres desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno, y ahora el peliblanco debía enfrentarse a una realidad peor, decirle a su amada que sus propios hermanos son los manipuladores de todo aquello.

Continuara…

**_Hola, saludos a las personas que lean este capitulo, primero debo pedirles una sincera disculpa de todo corazon, lamento mi ausencia y el no cargar tan pronto nuevos capitulos, creo que ustedes entienden que ay momentos en los cuales las prioridades son otras, son pocos los fics de otros grandiosos autores que pude leer y es poco lo que e podido escribir, no puedo decir que ahora volvere con frecuencia debido a que en estos momentos eso no esta en mis manos, pero si are todo lo que pueda por leer nuevos fics y aquellos que e dejado pendiente, de nuevo disculpenme y gracias. _**


	14. Misión 14, Enemigos

_**DEVIL MAY CRY**_

_**THE BLOOD OF SEPHIROTH **_

_**Misión 14 "Enemigos":**_

Dante regreso angustiado a donde Astarte, no sabia que decirle, ni como explicarle lo sucedido sin mencionar que los autores intelectuales de todo el problema, de todo el caos que se suscitaba era causa de aquellos dos seres que tanto amaba. Pero el joven de cazador no necesito llegar muy lejos para encontrarse a su amada, ella estaba unos metros atrás de el, al verlo corrió a sus brazos uniéndose en su cuerpo, el hombre sin pensarlo soltó las armas de sus manos para cubrirla, como si con ello pudiera protegerla de todo lo que sucedía, pasaron algunos minutos, la no se dieron cuanta cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer pero estaban empapados, se miraron a los ojos sin separar el calor de sus cuerpos.

- Me han atacado Dante, demonios, están en el hotel… algunas personas… están…

- cálmate –dijo tranquilizándola con caricias tiernas en su rostro- ¿estas herida? -la joven negó con la cabeza- ¿Cómo escapaste?

- Al fin llegamos… este es el lugar –el peliblanco le miro confundido- aquí están nuestros enemigos… no entiendo por que no los sentí antes… pero ay una gran concentración de energía… Dante… yo… estoy asustada –dijo mientras le abrazaba- tengo miedo… del… destino.

Se abrazaron varios minutos, antes de que Dante sintiera esa gran concentración de energía maligna, pero aquella concentración era excesiva.

- es demasiada energía para ser simples demonios –dijo Dante mirando intensamente los alrededores, buscando el origen de todo aquello.

- acaba de empezar todo… ¿crees que nos esperaban? –Dijo la joven mientras se alejaba un tanto del cuerpo masculino- Dante… esa energía… son aquellos sentimientos negativos que expiden los seres humanos, con sus emociones… creo caímos en una trampa…

- Astarte, debes tener mucho cuidado… no bajes la guardia ni un segundo…

En ese momento el joven peliblanco dirigió su azul mirada hacia un lado de donde se encontraban ambos, una figura espectral aparecía de las penumbras, lo reconocía bien… era Mundus, aunque ahora pareciese extraño… sus ojos estaban perdidos y no pronunciaba palabra alguna, como una marioneta, aquello hizo hervir la sangre de Dante y no por su enemigo, pero si por el engaño de aquellos dos Sephiroth, que traicionaban a su pequeña hermanita.

Preocupado Dante le cedió la custodia de su apreciada Ivory a su amada para darle la oportunidad de defenderse, estaba preparado para aquel combate sabiendo que aquello le podría costar la vida, poco importaba, ahora menos que nunca deseaba luchar, solo deseaba protegerla a ella. Dante la miro de reojo por ultima vez antes de solo concentrarse en su enemigo, le parecía mas hermosa que nunca, y un extraña pulsación se hizo en su corazón algo le daba intranquilidad.

Pasaron minutos eternos donde no existió movimiento alguno, a unos metros de ellos se encontraba la nueva figura de su mas odiado enemigo, aquel ser que por venganza a su padre le arrebato todo lo que podía poseer… a su familia, y ahora por ordenes de dos seres de quienes no reconocía su fuerza perdería al ser que despertó dentro de si, emociones perdidas con la humanidad que solo existió junto a su madre. Un sonido comenzó a aturdir sus oídos, sabia bien de quien se trataba, siquiera tubo tiempo de voltear a verles, pues su odiado enemigo había saltado hacia el y por reacción el semidemonio acertó a lanzar a la dama a su lado lo mas lejos que pudo. Astarte no llego ni a caer al suelo, pues una figura conocida por ella alcanzo a sostenerla en sus brazos, Khan, estaba a su lado, sofriéndole.

- te has hecho mas hábil –dijo la joven mientras se ponían de pie- Dante a comenzado a luchar… pero ay algo extraño en todo esto.

Dante se encarnizaba a su batalla mientras aquellas personas a su lado solo eran espectadores, Lady como Trish mantenían alerta sus sentidos, a sabiendas de lo difícil que era aquel enemigo, y además porque jamás se encontraban solos y siempre aparecerían innumerables demonios sin nombre alguno dispuestos a proteger a Mundus.

Dante blandía con todo su poderío a Rebelión, pero parecía no hacerle daño alguno al nuevo cuerpo del demonio, sentía la mirada preocupada de Astarte sobre si mismo, a sabiendas de cómo estaría preocupada. Pero pasando algunos minutos de la pelea, se dio cuenta que no sucedía lo que normalmente pasaba en momentos como ese, aun no se abrían las puertas del infierno, ni les atacaban centenares de demonios, nada sucedía, siquiera su enemigo decía palabra alguna, era como si aquella pelea fuese… el joven peliblanco se detuvo un momento, miro con asombro a la joven de cabello castaño rojizo, y como si leyera sus pensamientos, las pupilas de la joven se abrieron desmesuradamente antes de salir corriendo internándose en las profundidades del bosque que les rodeaba, no pasaron ni diez segundos antes que aquellos acompañantes comenzaran su función, las damas ayudando al joven de cabellos blancos y el hombre persiguiendo al Sephiroth.

Durante las estocadas que Dante proporcionaba a su enemigo sin alama, logro visualizar aquellas figuras que preparaban todo aquello, fue un rápido movimiento en el que Dante se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de Mundos era movido por unos hilos que compartían ambos hermanos en sus manos que daban conjuntas (la mano derecha de Itzama con la mano izquierda de Lugh) no lo pensó dos veces antes de irse al ataque contra ellos, los espectrales hermanos de la joven dieron un salto atrás al ver al peliblanco atacar en su estado de Demonio en una fracción de segundo, aunque solo alcanzo a cortar los hilos del títere de Mundos que al instante cayo sin vida alguna… ellos se alimentaban de toda la energía.

- ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! –se escucho desesperadamente la voz de Astarte y el trió de hombres se dirigió inmediatamente al lugar en una frenética carrera, las mujeres al darse cuenta les siguieron el paso, no habían atravesado ni medio kilometro, para cuando llegaron con la dama, viendo espantada las hectáreas de bosque desaparecidas, la energía les había sido robada, arrodillada sobre la tierra se encontraba la joven, mientras hundía sus manos en la arena acida que ocupaba el lugar del bosque, violentamente se giro a ver a sus hermanos y secando sus lagrimas se puso de pie- ¿Por qué?

Pasaron minutos eternos antes de que una sonrisa sínica apareciera en los labios de los gemelos, ambos estiraron sus brazos al frente en un mismo movimiento, mostrando sus palmas al frente, se logran hacer visibles tintes que surgían de su piel marcando algunos signos inelegibles que brillaban con la luz cálida de la luna en sus propias manos.

- ¿se atrevieron? –dijo petrificado Khan mientras miraba aquellos signos fundieres en un sello frente a los gemelos- ¡SE TRASNFORMARON EN SAMAEL!

- ¡ANGEL DE LA MUERTE! –grito la joven mientras tomaba todo el valor que corría por sus venas para hacerle frente a aquel despiadado enemigo.

Las lagrimas viajaban incesantes por las mejillas de Astarte, y una luz brillante cubría el cuerpo de los gemelos, de un momento ya solo existía un solo ser, de cabellos negros y ojos igualmente profundos, sus ropas totalmente oscuras, hacia que se perdieran en lo que aun era la oscuridad de la noche.

- Samael, un demonio que esta en un alto rango en el infierno… ¿Cómo es posible que los hermanos de un Sephiroth sean este demonio? –pregunto Lady intrigada.

- Por que Samael no es un demonio –contesto Khan mirando a las damas- es un Sephiroth pervertido, que no accedió…

- que no accedimos al sacrificio de nuestras vidas por las miserables criaturas que son ustedes… no somos demonios, nada mas alejado de la verdad a lo que somos.

- Samael el espíritu de la muerte… Astarte el espíritu de la vida, en esta batalla no podremos intervenir… Dante solo serás un estorbo, jamás estaremos a su altura… solo podemos orar… -termino diciendo con pesar Khan.

- JAJAJAJA –escucho la profunda y aterradora risa de Samael- ¿orar?...¿a quien planeas orar? La oración es en vano… todo terminara pronto JAJAJAJA

- Espíritus –se escucho suavemente la tenue voz de la joven Sephiroth- escuchen mi llamado, ayúdenme a salvar a la humanidad.

- El credo solo es para nosotros… no eres héroe a menos que mueras, la especie humana se come a sus heridos, nosotros somos superiores a ellos… somos el cordero del sacrificio… –dijo con profunda oscuridad mientras caminaba acercándose lentamente a la dama en cuestión.

- … siento tu dolor buscando la misericordia…

Samael en un solo ataque se lanzo contra la joven, intentando atravesar su cuerpo con su propia mano como arma, el hombre supo en un instante que aquel herido no era su hermana… Dante se había atravesado para protegerla, y su sangre hibrida caía a la tierra incesante mientras el joven se desmallava, sacando la mano de su atacante de su abdomen, lo ultimo que los zafiros azules pudieron observar fue el rostro de terror de la joven amada, cuando al fin cerro los ojos, sin saber si moriría o viviría, a la lejanía logro escuchar un grito desesperado de una voz sumamente familiar.

El cuerpo de Astarte se ilumino con gran fuerza debido a la ira que emanaban sus ojos, mientras dos alas negras salían de su espalda, pequeñas gotas de sangre corrían el plumaje de las bellas alas de la desesperación, gotas que se hundían a la tierra y en ese momento florecían pastos, convirtiendo la arena en tierra viva. No existió palabra alguna, todos estaban conmocionados a un lado de Dante, que no reaccionaba de manera habitual, así que no se percataron cuando los hermanos se lanzaron sobre el otro, el arma que minutos antes le había proporcionado Dante a la joven estaba tirada en el suelo, aquellos poderosos espíritus peleaban con sus manos, y con vertiginosos movimientos de sus manos que estimulaban el movimiento de cualquier elemento cerca.

Como pudieron Khan, Trish y Lady tomaron a Dante en brazos para salir de ahí, la batalla resonaba a cada rincón del planeta, las palabras de ambos hermanos estaba siendo el tormento de los espíritus.

- ¿por quien doblan las armas? –dijo la joven mientras lanzaba poderosos ataques de elementos a sus hermanos.

- ¿por quien lloran a las victimas?

- Algunas lágrimas nunca secan…

- Algunas heridas nunca sanan…

- Para el cruel… -dijo sombría ella.

- Llorar por la humanidad

- Incluso los muertos lloran… _Su único consuelo_

_- _Mata a tu amigo…

- No ay necesidad de perdonar…

- ¡NO QUEDA VERDAD NI SENTIDO DE SEGUIR! –grito ella en un alarido de guerra.

Khan trataba de estabilizar el cuerpo de Dante, el ataque de Samael, fue demasiado preciso, ni su sangre demoniaca le salivaría en esos momentos, pero admiraba la fuerza que tenia el peliblanco, pues luchaba con sus fuerzas el seguir viviendo. El sacerdote de la naturaleza buscaba impaciente algo con la mirada, cuando le localizo su rostro mostro un poco mas de tranquilidad.

- Lady, rápido toma con sumo cuidado esa pluma, cuida que aun tenga gotas de esa sangre –sin dudarlo la joven lo hizo, no había palabras que decir entre los espectadores de aquella batalla, y no hacían preguntas a los remedios de sus aliados, las cazadoras suponían que la herida hecha por un ser como aquel podría ser justa para asesinar al conocido cazador, Lady tomo con cuidado la pluma y se la acerco a Khan, cuidando que las gotas de sangre que contenía no se derramaran- gracias- dijo el hombre, mientas rociaba la sangre en las heridas del demonio, que a los segundos comenzó a recuperarse- me alegro que te encuentres bien, pero no debes interferir en esa pelea, no eres un Dios como ellos –dijo sombríamente el hombre.

Dante se levanto inmediatamente, agudizando su mirada para lograr desifrar los movimientos de aquellos entes, abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos, un recuerdo de siglos atrás vino a su mente…

_**Continuara…**_


	15. Misión 15, Gilgamesh

_**DEVIL MAY CRY**_

_**THE BLOOD OF SEPHIROTH **_

_**Misión 15 "Gilgamesh":**_

_Eran los principios de la humanidad, cuando aquel hombre de cabellos negros caminaba como si todo el mundo fuera solo una ilusión lastimera a su sentimiento de sufrimiento infinito. _

_Dante podía observar el pasado, estaba encerrado en la ilusión, ¿de quien?, no lo sabia, pero alucinaba, aunque cada detalle que observaba le llegaban recuerdos de un ayer que directamente, nunca vivió. _

_Sabia que no era real lo que estaba a su alrededor, pero entonces aquella angelical voz lo llamo por extraños senderos entre la hierba que crecía en aquellos bosques tropicales, de algún lugar que jamás conoció y no creía existieran en su actualidad. Esa dulce voz, que solo emitía sonidos que se agudizaban con sus pasos. _

_Entonces a lo lejos logro visualizar a ese hombre, igual a el, de cabellos negros, recostado bajo un árbol, y a su lado… Astarte, la misma Astarte que robaba su corazón, sentada junto a aquel hombre, mirándole con admiración, sus ojos brillaban con la emoción de un niño conociendo a su héroe. Se acerco un poco mas, y estando a escasos metros y medio de ellos, jamás le prestaron atención. _

_- fui abandonado por los dioses -dijo aquel hombre- y tu mi angel bajaste solo para regresar la claridad a mi camino… se cuan mayor soy a ti, tu bisabuelo debería ser… pero en mi corazón el sentmiento por ti se albergo de manera diferente al de un familiar… se mi compañera de aquí a una eternidad –termino por decir el hombre mientras acariciaba su dulce mejilla- vive conmigo una segunda vejez… vive conmigo en la tierra y en la acenso a cualquier cielo o infierno al que seamos encomendados… tanto tiempo fui un niño bajo una fachada, hasta conocerte a ti._

_- cuando fui Asthart, me rechazaste –dice la joven girando su rostro al claro cielo azul, mientras sus ojos zafiro se llenan como lagunas del agua salada de sus lagrimas- fui amada por tantos… y ahora que este cuerpo es puro a tus ojos…_

_- no –dijo el hombre mortificado por recordar- dije tonterías, es verdad, la primera vez que me ofreciste tu amor como Diosa te rechace, pero fui entonces un tonto, mas de lo que soy ahora, ahora que en verdad me doy cuenta que te amo… no por la Diosa que eres, te amo por la maravillosa mujer que me demuestras ser cada día que pasamos juntos. _

_- Gilgamesh… te amo, pero sabes bien que pronto…_

_- Desafía el destino, juntos lo aremos… venceremos esa maldición que recae en tu sangre –dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie, y levantando igualmente a la dama- venceremos mas aya del espíritu de la muerte._

_Un rayo de tristeza aparece en aquella dama, y el hombre en silencio le abraza para consolarle, entonces apareció de pronto un ser, de ojos rojos, y vestimenta oscura, la joven se mostro nerviosa, pero con el pesar en su expresión se alejo del hombre que le abrazaba, y contrariando sus ruegos se lanzo contra aquella sombra de ojos carmín, plumas de alas negras y blancas caían a la tierra como copos de nieve._

_En un tiempo la batalla termino, y Dante se acerco al resultado, escuchando con atención aquellas ultimas palabras._

_- siempre que nazcas, te seguiré, por cada huella que dejes en esta tierra, seré tu sombra… yo…_

_- evita este resultado… no quiero morir –dijo la joven mientras la energía que movía a su cuerpo desaparecía en el inmenso mundo que habita la humanidad._

_- ¡serás mi templo! Cuando estés cerca de mi, despertaras mi corazón.. . Solo tu._

Un golpe despertó a Dante, y sin creerlo estaba ahí tumbado, sin moverse mientras las personas a su alrededor peleaban desesperadas, Astarte contra Samael, Lady, Trish y Khan contra un poderoso Mundus en cuerpo humano, que había recobrado el conocimiento y sus poderes. No entendía que le sucedía, era como si no fuera el mismo… como si muriese lentamente, sabia cual era el desenlace y no se disponía a permitirlo.

Así que ignorando la necesidad de ayuda de sus amigas, llamo a Rebelión a su mano, para pronto dar un salto que le acercaría a aquella batalla, donde lanzo las primeras estocadas al hombre oscuro, pero este no era un demonio, no era nada a lo que se hubiera enfrentado, era un bendecido de los Dioses, un espíritu tan poderosos como ello.

- aunque tengamos cuerpos humanos… es difícil asesinarnos, nuestra energía es superior, y nos permite restaurarnos… moriremos solo si nosotros lo deseamos –dijo Samael dando un fuerte puñetazo en la cara del peliblanco- eres idiota, no te metas en esta batalla –dijo mientras tomaba el brazo de su hermana, para someterla con rapidez atrayéndola a su cuerpo y tomar fuertemente su cuello- no deseo matarte… baja la guardia.

Pero el espíritu guerrero de aquella dama había despertado, sobre todo al ver como Dante trataba de luchar a la par con ella; por otra parte el mencionado, se incorporaba con cada reserva de energía, y nuevamente lanzaba su ataque hacia el terrible enemigo, pero este interpuso a la mujer amada como escudo, y el hombre desde el fondo de su alma se distrajo de manera que termino siendo victima de un poderoso ataque del viento que arañaba todo el ser del semidemonio.

Dante comenzaba a respirar agitado, mientras observaba lo que sucedía en los aires, una fuerza le hizo mirar a un lado donde sus compañeras se encontraban, solo para ver al trió desmayados en la tierra que floreció por la sangre de Astarte. Busco con la mirada a Mundos, para sentirlo finalmente en su espalda, con la rapidez característica del guerrero, se levanto dándose la vuelta para mirarle de frente.

- debemos aliarlos –dijo aquel demonio.

- ¿estas enfermo de la cabeza? ¿te hiciste mal en tu inconsciencia? – Pregunto fanfarronamente el peliblanco- jamás me alearía a ti.

- serás idiota, siquiera por que use mi poder para que vieras tu pasado como Gilgamesh –Dante le miro con su profunda mirada helida, había sido el quien le había mostrado ese pasado- ellos no son demonios, son la vida y al muerte humana y de cualquier criatura existente, la ultima pelea de Gilgamesh fue hacia Samael, lo encerró en su propia alma… tu lo despertaste, lo trajiste al nacer, lo maldijiste, y ahora sus destinos quedaron unidos… cada vez que la sigas, el retornara, debemos acabarlo juntos.

Por unos segundos Dante se sintió tentado ante aquella oferta, pero su mente se negaba a luchar junto al asesino de su familia, le miro con recelo, hasta que logro visualizar un cuerpo cayendo del cielo, reconocía fácilmente esa fragilidad… una milésima de segundo y la ira le controlaba, se transformo en demonio sin pensarlo, y antes de recobrar su conciencia ya estaba atacando al desgraciado que le había lastimado… Mundus no perdió oportunidad de saldar las humillaciones y uniéndose a la batalla lograron dar una estocada en el pecho de Samael, atravesándole completamente el corazón, todo fue tan rápido que siquiera noto cuando Khan se había levantado, estaba a un lado de la joven Astarte, haciendo una invocación con su sangre y sus alas. Los ataques eran constantes, Mundus y Dante no se detenían y no daban tiempo al Dios de atacarlos siquiera, pero era imposible borrar la terrible sonrisa de Samael, sus labios mostraban una seguridad aterradora.

La ultima estocada que lograba dar Dante, atravesando la frente del hombre, abriendo su cráneo para que parte de Rebelión apareciese al otro lado, justo en ese instante, una prisión de espejos se hizo paso sigilosa hasta absorber, al poderoso enemigo que ni en aquellas circunstancias perdía la sínica sonrisa, mientras el espejo le absorbía, sus poderes atrajeron al demonio enemigo de los Sparda, para perderse en la prisión infinita que hizo Khan con ayuda de Astarte.

Habían pasado dos meses desde todo aquello, Astarte y Dante se encontraban en DMC, en sus típicas discusiones sobre…

- ¡dame mis chocolates Dante! –decía eufórica la joven.

- solo probare que no estén envenenados –decía el peliblanco comiendo el ultimo chocolate de la caja- mmmm… no estaban envenenados –dijo mientras ponía la caja vacía en manos de la joven, que un segundo quedo estupefacta.

Antes que Astarte se lanzara a matar a Dante, el cartero llego, sonreía como siempre en las pocas ocasiones que le habían visto, había entrado dándose cuenta que ese lugar jamás echaba cerrojo, miro a la pareja.

- correspondencia –dijo tranquilamente el hombre sesentón de pantalones grisáceos y cabello canoso- para el señor Dante Sparda.

Dante tomo la carta y el hombre se marcho sin esperar respuesta alguna, siquiera un "gracias", curioso porque aquella carta no fuera un cuenta, decidió abrirla, mientras tomaba asiento junto al sofá cerca de la ventana, había olvidado por completo a la joven enfadada, que descargaba su ira, limpiando el escritorio de Dante destruyendo las millares cajas de pizza. En la ultima mirada que el peliblanco le dio a la dama, dio un fuerte trago de saliva, sabiendo que le esperaba nada mas terminara de leer aquella carta, que era sumamente misteriosa, no tenia ninguna información en el sobre, mas que su nombre y dirección. Abrió el sobre, sacando el papel amarillento en su interior, parecía demasiado viejo el papel. Con cuidado comenzó a leer,

_Sparda Dante._

_Te sorprenderá la llegada de esta carta, justo poco después de nuestra derrota, pero solo perdimos una batalla, la guerra aun no comienza, debes investigar más sobre tus enemigos. _

_Pero esta carta no es para recomendarte métodos de batalla, es para recordarte que tu alma Gilgamesh, es la que me alimenta para sobrevivir, y no podrás detenerme hasta que recuerdes aquel hecho del pasado, que dejo maldito mi nombre al tuyo… _

Dante se quedo confundido unos segundos, al grado de no percatarse que ella estaba junto a el, había leído aquella nota, y se desplomo pesadamente sobre el sofá.

- Lugh… veía el futuro, Itzama leía los pensamientos –dijo avergonzada, pero aquello pronto desapareció por una mirada determinada- pero estoy segura que están detenidos en aquella prisión… usamos mucho poder espiritual, no será fácil de romper –dijo animada, mientras se abrazaba al joven cazador- no detengamos nada- dijo finalmente en un tono mas de suplica.

_**Continuara…**_


	16. Misión 16, La mancha humana

_**DEVIL MAY CRY**_

_**THE BLOOD OF SEPHIROTH **_

_**Misión 16 "La mancha humana":**_

La hermosa tarde se hacia presente en aquel lejano claro cerca del lago, donde los sacerdotes de la naturaleza se reunían para celebrar sus mas intimas fiestas junto a los espíritus de la tierra. Ese día era especial, pues la encarnación de los Dioses, deseaba formalizar su vida humana con un hombre… semidemonio, aquel hombre reencarnación del mas grande y profundo amor oscuro que tubo la diosa.

Cuan hermosa visión habían creado, sillas y mesas adornadas, y esparcidas cuidadosamente sobre la hierba, un pequeño escenario para la música en vivo, además de hermosas farolas de fuego vivo, que iluminaban bellamente el paisaje mientras mas se acercara la bella noche.

Frente aquel lago, estaban aquellos enamorados, mientras todos sus seres apreciados y demás conocidos, les acompañaban físicamente y espiritualmente, Khan vestido de túnicas negras a espaldas al estuario oficiaba la presentación de los amantes a los espíritus.

Por otra parte los amantes, no podían tener los corazones mas rebosantes de emoción, después de aquella batalla que les quedo claro que su vida podría ser separada en cualquier instante, decidieron dejarse el tiempo a un lado y apresurar su vida juntos, disfrutar cada instante el uno junto al otro. La boda fue planeada rápidamente, en menos de dos meses todo estaba listo, aun y cuando existió una gran cantidad de invitados sobre todo de la novia,

Pero todo quedaba de lado, al ver la felicidad en aquellos ojos, ambos mas felices no podrían estar, Dante vestía de una manera semiformal para aquella ocasión, un pantalón negro que hacia juego con la gabardina cerrada de la cintura al cuello estilo oriental, su cabello igual que siempre sin arreglar. Pero la novia era diferente, portando un vestido estilo romano en color blanco, que se ormaba a su cuerpo resaltando sus atributos femeninos, además de adorarse con pequeñas joyas que le relucían, junto a sus sandalias doradas, el cabello castaño rojizo recogido a un moño con diferentes mechones caídos, y hermosas flores sujetando su bella cabellera.

En el primer momento que Dante le miro de aquella forma se había quedado impactado, en ningún momento dudo de aquello, no creía en la reencarnación, solo sabia que aquella mujer daba a su vida un sentido diferente al que jamás conoció, y deseaba compartir cada instante de su estadía en la tierra junto a ella.

Caía el sol, cuando ambos novios estaban frente a frente tomados de la mano; sus ojos se mostraban llenos de alegría, y la sonrisa no cabía mas en sus rostros.

- Dante… deseo amarte, con toda la fuerza que pueda de mi alma, que este dia cada espíritu sea testigo del amor que te profeso en la vida y en la muerte…

- Astarte… tu aparición en mi vida, cambio el sendero de mi existencia, y te pido que me acompañes en ella…

La ceremonia siguió su camino, el sol casi se ocultaba, a pesar de la felicidad aun existía un alma lastimada al saberse que había perdido al amor de su vida, por su vanidad y capricho. Pero eso jamás arruino la ceremonia, ni la fiesta por aquella unión. La música variada, además de los rituales de los sacerdotes, con sus canticos y danzas, los olores y sabores que les envolvieron, haciendo a todo aquello una noche mágica. Aunque en el corazón de la dama, había un mal presentimiento, deseaba con toda sus fuerzas que el anochecer cayera ya, pero pareció el tiempo hacerse mas lento.

Entonces sin nadie esperarlo, la tierra se partió en dos, y una figura conocida por los enamorados dio su aparición, Samael, salía de la tierra junto a las criaturas espirituales que Astarte igualmente tenia, Dante maldijo entre dientes, mientras se dirigía a buscar sus preciadas armas, pero aquello pareciera no daría el tiempo suficiente, pues aquel ser comenzó a acercarse al lugar de la banda que había huido, como la mayoría de las personas; sus manos se movieron sobre los instrumentos que pronto comenzaron a tocar.

Khan se acerco a gran velocidad, al igual que las damas cazadoras, y segundos después Dante se unió a aquella reunión, no existió palabra alguna, los ojos de aquellos Dioses se daba toda la información necesaria de la situación. Pero entonces Khan logro escuchar con serenidad la música que creaban los instrumentos controlados. El hombre abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos.

- No es posible… piensa lanzar un hechizo –dijo aturdido- no le podremos detener.

- ¿a que te refieres? –dijo preocupada Lady.

- aran lo que de niños… darán una letra… y cuando Astarte emita cualquier vocalización, esta se ara llevara acabo… esa era la forma de ellos de hacer un hechizo poderoso… Astarte –dijo el hombre acercándose a la dama, pero entonces se dieron cuenta, que estaban en un poderoso campo espiritual creado por ella.

- no te preocupes, los protegeré –dijo la dama mientras hacia cara a su hermano. La melodía se hizo mas profunda, peor fue cuando el comenzó a vocalizar.

_Mira el cielo del cementerio_

_De color rojo carmín y profundo_

_Observa los océanos creciendo_

_Es la mancha humana_

Dante miro expectativamente, y no pudo evitar sentirse inútil al ver como la joven sufria al tratar de acallar su voz, la música se hacia mas potente, y el cuerpo de ella no podía evitar moverse al rito de la melodía.

- Ella nació escuchando esas melodías –dijo Khan- son parte de su propio ser… es posible que ella no resista, además pierde energía al tratar de protegernos… de ese hechizo

_Habla del hambre cada vez mayor_

_Pregunta porque con una profunda preocupación_

_No crees que las razas humanas_

_Son incesantemente vanas?_

Sin poder evitarlo los labios de Astarte se abrieron levemente emitiendo hermosos sonidos antes del comienzo de la siguiete estrofa.

- con eso es suficiente para pactar el hechizo… pero ¿Qué demonios desea? –se pregunto Khan

_Pero duele estar vivo amigo mío_

_En esta silenciosa marea_

_Nosotros somos como una tabla flotante que pasa cerca_

_No desearías volver a ser un niño otra vez?_

_Solo por un minuto_

_Solo por un minuto más_

- Desea convertirla en niña –dijo Lady aturdida por la letra expresada por Samael… un minuto mas…

- Demonios… ¡Astarte! – grito un aturdido Dante, pero era tarde, el cuerpo inconsciente de la joven caía al suelo sin el poder hacer nada, el escudo aun seguía su funcionamiento.

Un gran destello cegó a las personas que seguían presentes, abriendo levemente los ojos después de varios minutos, visualizaron con estupor que ya no se encontraban en aquella región natural… ahora estaban, en… la propia ciudad.

- retrocedieron el tiempo y lo han congelado aquí –dijo Khan de manera segura.

- debemos encontrar a los gemelos, ellos seguro saben que pasaría… Lugh siempre pudo ver el futuro, esto seguro ya lo tenia planeado.

Pasaron minutos caminando, viendo la tranquilidad que existía en aquel lugar, parecía imperturbable, aunque existía algo en el ambiente que les alteraba, prefirieron no separase a sabiendas de que Samael tendría mas control que nunca sobre ellos.

Cerca de un parque una hermosa niña de escasos tres años jugaba en el arenal, mientras sus cabello castaño rojizo se mecía al viento. Todos observaban confundidos la escena, no se creían que estuviera desprotegida… sin importar mas, lentamente se acercaron a la pequeña, que al escucharlos se dio media vuelta a mirarles.

- Hola –saludo la niña sonriente, mientras seguía en su labor de jugar en el arenal.

- Astarte –dijo una profunda voz juvenil, la niña levanto la cabeza viendo a su hermano, se dirigió a el, abrazándose protectoramente de su pierna- hermanita, ve con Lugh por favor… necesito hablar con estas personas.

La niña asintió con la cabeza en silencio, y dando pequeños saltos a su andar se perdió entre los arboles de aquel parque. El grupo miro receloso al joven.

- No me juzgues… hermano –dijo mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los de Khan- en estos momentos el presente del que venis, esta siendo destruido.

- ¿Cómo? –dijeron en sorpresa las mujeres.

- Estar en una realidad del pasado ocupa mucho poder… fuerza vital, cada minuto es una hora en la actualidad… cada hora que es absorbida la fuerza vital de la misma tierra… decidimos rendirnos –menciono con pesar el joven- necesitamos parar la música que aun sigue tocando.

- debemos tocar la misma melodía al reverso… solo la melodía –dijo Khan viendo la sinceridad en los ojos del que siempre fue su hermano.

- ¿podeos confiar en Samael? – pregunto Trish, Dante se encontraba totalmente serio, algunas imágenes confusas, además de ideas pasaban por su mente, miraba constantemente los ojos profundos de Itzama.

Después de ponerse en acuerdo mutuo, y confiar en la rendición de Samael, el grupo de hermanos, se dispuso a contrarrestar la melodía, los instrumentos que tenían fueron de mucha utilidad, además del gran poder espiritual del cual eran beneficiarios; mientras los cazadores de demonios se apartaban, y Dante el mas interesado parecía sumido en un proyecto en vano que mortificaba su mente.

Al volver al presente las visiones apocalípticas de muchas películas de ciencia ficción se hicieron realidad, el clima, el comportamiento de todas las especies vivas era un caos, solo la fuerza en la necesidad de sobrevivir llevaba a las personas a los peores ataques contra sus semejantes, nada importaba con tal de salir con vida.

Dante miraba horrorizado toda la escena, de aquel frondoso claro perdido en el espesor de un hermoso bosque no quedaba mas que el lago, la tierra rojiza árida estaba muerta y no daba vida nunca mas. Entonces recordó los noticieros de hacia un mes, denunciando algunas ciudades extranjeras que sufrían de escases de agua o tenían inundaciones inusuales con el clima o temporadas, se habían hecho miles de teorías, en la cual se culpaba el 80 porciento al ser humano, con el consumismo y descuido de la naturaleza en su vida rutinaria. De nuevo imágenes e ideas atacaron la mente del peliblanco, cuando volvió en si, encontraba a su ahora esposa en brazos de Samael, el la sujetaba con gran fuerza derramando lagrimas de sangre sobre la sedosa piel femenina, ella lo abrazaba por el cuello, sus ojos se nublaban pero retenía el llanto, se acerco lentamente, cuando un temblor desequilibro todo, escuchaba el crujir de la tierra abrirse, era como si la tierra se estuviera muriendo, secándose a si misma.

- Astarte –dijo el joven peliblanco mientras la dama se colocaba de pie en el suelo, bajándose de brazos de su hermano mayor.

- Todo esta acabando ahora… es el final de la humanidad… la tierra no puede mas… de nuevo –dijo la joven seriamente –entonces en silencio, sus ojos se vieron por ultima vez con la profundidad de las promesas hechas, ella se disculpaba.

Sin soportarlo mas tiempo, Astarte se lanzo a brazos de Dante fundiéndose en un abrazo eterno, cuando la tierra comenzó a partirse en sus pies, dando paso a la entrada de cientos de demonios, Dante alejo a la joven haciéndola caer al suelo, sacando a sus pistolas gemelas, comenzó una encarnizada batalla. Las cazadoras no se quedaron atrás comenzando a disparar sus armas, pero aquellos demonios parecían interminables.

En cámara lenta solo observaron como Samael se acercaba a su hermana, la ayudaba a levantarse y abrazándola le pedía perdón, mientras el dolor, le hacia caer de rodillas y abrazara sus piernas. La joven se agacho a su altura, y dándole un suave beso en sus labios, un humo blanquecino comenzó a traspasarse de unos labios a otros.

De un momento a otro, Samael se separo de nuevo en dos personas, que miraban sorprendida a la joven novia, sonrieron con melancolía, luego observaron al joven cazador y su encarnizada lucha contra los demonios.

Mientras Astarte usaba todo su poder para cerrar aquellas puertas infernales, los hermanos de la joven, hacían una extraña invocación, sus espíritus estaban concentrados. Dante en cuento se vio liberado se acerco a la dama, que se abrazo a el, besándole suavemente los labios, lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, abrazándose con fuerza, no sabia por que pero el tenia la necesidad de no soltarla jamás. Pero con solo una mirada a sus hermanos, ella se alejo.

Astarte invoco a cada una de sus criaturas protectoras, que formaron el símbolo del equilibrio, y en una ráfaga de humo desaparecieron quedando marcados en la tierra. Entonces la dama, miro a Dante profundamente, y sin palabras el se acerco, estaban justo debajo de aquel símbolo ya tan conocido para el, cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar, ella no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo, su rostro se mostraba deicida y eso le asustaba. Aun tenia a Rebelión en su mano, temía abrazarla y lastimarla, pero ella se acero a rodearlo con su cuerpo, cuando de nuevo el temblor se hizo presente, esta vez abriendo la tierra de manera que salió una gran estructura que comenzaba a elevarse a los cielos.

- no lo hemos logrado –susurro Itzama.

- y para colmo nos ha revivido, llevándose ella el castigo de despertar a Samael –dijo su gemelo.

- La historia se vuelve a repetir… Gilgamesh –dijo el mayor de los gemelos.

Dante estaba preocupado por el asenso vertiginoso, pero la sonrisa de su amada era lo que mas le perturbaba. De pronto paro aquella torre de donde podía verse toda la destrucción que existía en el planeta.

- no todo es culpa de Samael, los humanos… hacen demasiado daño al planeta, no lo cuidan, el solo quería evitar el sacrificio… aquel… que lava los pecados humanos. Somos el cordero de sacrificio. –menciono esto con mucho pesar, y esperando a que Dante lo entendiera- te necesito –dijo sin mas rodeos.

- ¿Dices que debes… sacrificarte tu?

- si, es mi deber, durante todos los tiempos…

- Fui yo quien te mato… Gilgamesh te pidió sacrificarte por primera vez… para la humanidad.

- si… con eso… creaste el sendero oscuro de Samael, el espíritu de la muerte, pero era lo correcto… tu siempre has hecho lo correcto… y se que ahora no será una excepción.

Todo paso tan vertiginosamente rápido. En un segundo millones de años atrás atacaron la mente de Dante, La humanidad pervertida, cometiendo los peores pecados, dañando, destruyendo, los dioses se habían molestado, amenazaban con esta vez destruirlo completamente todo sin dejar un solo ser vivo, el no deseaba que eso sucediera. Pero los seres humanos jamás hacían caso, y la naturaleza obedecía a los mas fuertes… entonces le pido a un Sephiroth que sacrificara su valiosa sangre para salvar a la humanidad, era el primer Sephiroth solo, sus hermanos habían fallecido… la misma historia… el mayor había renacido, para evitar aquel sacrificio que no seria costoso si estuvieran todos juntos… pero al no estarlo era mortal solo para uno.

Samael, odio a Gilgamesh haciéndose rivales mortales, pero el amor que profesaba a su hermana pequeña evito que le matara, dejando a Gilgamesh cargar eternamente con la carga de sacrificar al Sephiroth que amaba, todo por la humanidad, una mancha devoradora que se extendía…

- muere tu por ellos –dijo una vez Samael al guerrero y el no fue capas.

_**Continuara…**_

**_Hola, bueno con esto ya se acerca el final de esta historia, gracias por leerme, de verdad y lamento mucho la demora en actualizar, con Virgil tardare un poco mas, pero como este seguire sacandolo adelante, la cancion de este capitulo es "the human satain" de Kamelot, espero les aya gustado. _**

**_pd.- aunque nunca lo digo, recuerden DMC no me pertenece xD por desgracia, jajajaja saludos, y espero actualizar muy pronto, saludos!_**


	17. Mision 17, Los angeles caen primero

_**DEVIL MAY CRY**_

_**THE BLOOD OF SEPHIROTH **_

**Mision 17, "Los Angeles caen primero"**

La vision de destruccion del mundo cada minuto era mas inminente, no existia lugar en el planeta que no sufriera los estragos,los hermanos unidos del Sephiroth habia debilitado demaciado la escasa energia de la tierra, pero no se les podia culpar de todo, al final era la misma humanidadquien habia sentenciado su futuro, con el paso de los años, las energias negativas fueron ganando fuerza, el perder el sentido o creencia de los seressuperiores provoco la ira de estos, y hasta cierto punto su abandono, pero aun asi, con todo lo pecadores que pudueran ser los seres de este planeta,se atrevian a mandar almas dispuestas a sacrificarse... no, realmente los sephiroth no estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse... ¿quien realmente deseaba morir poruna humanidad malagradecida? ¿quien realmente deseaba morir por este planeta? Astarte no deseaba morir, sus ojos juveniles e inocentes lo reflejaban...

- por eso es mas valioso su sacrificio -dijo Itzama, mientras se acercaba a Dante sigilosamente- de nada serviria sacrificar a alguien que no valora suexistencia, ¡como valoraria lo que esta haciendo? la fuerza del sacrificio depende mucho de las ganas que tenga de vivir el Sephiroth... ella no quiere morir,y nosotros jamas deseamos que murirea... por un momneto pese que destruiria toda la humanidad con tal de verla viva siempre, pero... no puedo conder su almapura... si ella no se sacrifica como lo que es... seguramente jamas volvera a reenacer, no te volvera a ver y su alma se hundiria en la tristeza del vacion a la muerte.

- Eso es una estupides -menciono Dante mientras comenzaba a moverse para hacercarse a su joven esposa, pero el hombre la detubo- pronto comenzaran los estragos maspotenciales... la tierra lentamente se consumira... es momento de la despedida Dante Sparda.

Como siempre ocurre en los momentos de mayor tragedida, cada ser humano en la tierra comenzo a emitir sus plegarias a Dios, muchos acercandose a sus guias espirituales,otros simpelmente a lado de sus seres amados, y no fue la exepcion para el Sephiroth, cientos de sacerdotes de la natrualeza se conglomeraron en lo que fue un bellopaisaje, se manetenian a distancia de aquel hermoso ser, que brillaba ante la luz oscura de la destruccion humana, los ojos de cientos de personas se situaban sobre ella,y esta se mantenia distanciada de cada emocion emitada por estos seres.

Dante la observaba a la distancia, junto a su hermano Lugh, abrazandola con fuerza, como si fuera el tesoro mas valioso de su existencia, por un momento los comprendio,el desear salvarla, sacarla de ahi con vida... darle una oportunidad de existir plenamente, como ambos... todos merecian esa oportunidad, ser humanos, ser felices,equivocarsi sin que la estabilidad de un mundo cayera en sus hombros... pero no era posible, el era un hibrido, pero Astarte era una Diosa... una Diosa que debia sersacrificada para que miles de personas que jamas se darian cuenta de su existencia disfrutaran a sus familias, amigos, se equivocaran y derrocharan su vida.

Entonces perdido en sus pensamientos, no sintio como dos brazos fragiles y temblorosos se acurrucaban en su calido cuerpo, reacciono en una fraccion de segundo,correspondiendo el gesto, que en un minuto se transformo en un ardiente deseo de jamas separarse de aquel cuerpo, le dolia tanto, tenia tantos deseos de llorar,sentarse en el suelo y llorar amargamente, no se daba cuenta que fuerte estaba abrazando a la joven y ella no mostro intencion por alejarse, la abrazaba tan fuerteque podria sofocarla, pero no podia detenerse, ambos estaba sufriendo por dentro, Dante sentia que la vida estaba por irse y la veria marchar lentamente,deseaba morir el, en aquel instante deseaba ser el quien falleciera, deseaba ir con ella, queria acompañarla en su viaje, acender con ella al cielo y vivir en una estrella.

- Pronto comenzaran temblores mas terribles... durante siete dias la tierra ira desmoronandose poco a poco, perdera el equilibrio existente, saldra de su orbita,ademas de que la gente ira muriendo de enfermedades, hambre, se asesinaran entre ellos por todo el miedo, olvidaran ayudarse mutuamente, y pensaran en si mismosmas que nunca, lo que resultara que los mas debiles pierdan sus vidas primero... niños, mujeres y ancianos seran las primeras victimas... Debemos acabar con esto...Dante, tenemos que terminar con el dolor de estas personas.

- Esta bien -dijo el joven muy a su pesar- terminemos con el sufrimientos.

- Esto solo provocara que las puertas del infierno se abran mas... llegara un momento que no podremos contener a las criaturas oscuras que se sienten atraidas por el alimento...seres humanos en la profunda desesperanza.

Existio un abrazo y un beso suave de aquellos amantes, antes que ella cortara el lazon con gran pesar, miro aquellos ojos azules por ultima vez y acaricio el rostro ademas de unosmechoes del peliblanco, sonrio, como siempre le sonreia, tratando de reflejar en su rostro el amor que le profesaba, era la mas triste desdepdida que la humanidad pudiera presenciar.

- Volveremos a vernos... recemos para que esta vez... seamos solo humanos...

La joven se alejo de el, para emparejarse con sus hermanos, parecia que tenian algo planeado, en tanto los sacerdotes de la natrualeza se encontraban a los alrededores rezando, abrazando a sus seres queridos; el peliblanco busco con la mirada a sus compañeras, que se encontraban en guardia, dispuestas a patearle el trasero a cualquier demonio que se le ocurreira aparecer, pero el cazador sabia que eso no pasaria, Astarte habia creado una proteccion para ellos y para toda la gente que se acercaba, debia ser algo muy poderso, pues apenas y sentian los tembiles temblores de la tierra; pasaron unos minutos hablando, cuando la mirada de su amada lo atrajo al grupo.

- Tu elemento siempre fue principalmente el viento, tu voz es un hechizo a la vida misma... podras hacerlo, los Dioses no te lo negaran -habia dicho Lugh, su hermano, aquel que parecia el mas orgulloso, mas distante a los demas, aquel que veia a Dante con recelo al ser el esposo de su hermanita pequeña. Una mueca de dolor se dibujo en el rostro de Astarte y fue este mismo quien se acerco abrazandola- ¿es demaciado? ´¿te ayudo a controlarlo?

- ¿que te sucede? -pregunto Dante, pero no pudo acercarse, en un suegundo estaba en el suelo sentada en el regazo de su hermano mayor, que decia palabras en su oido, no podia escuchar lo que sucedia, pero miro a Itzama que era quien le detenia- ¿que demonios sucede? -dijo perdiendo su paciencia.

- Desde el nacimiento del Sephiroth, sufrimos el escuchar las oraciones mas fervienes de la humanidad, con el paso de los años logramos encerrarnos en nuestro mundo lo suficiente, para descanzar de todas las plegarias que en su mayoria son de angustia y dolor... Astarte ahorita no puede controlarlo lo suficiente... esa fue la razon que destruimos la ilucion del pasado en el presente, la estabamos matando... cada plegaria de dolor llegaba a su mente, causandole el dolor... como a ti... me duele el alma, estamos por perder lo que mas emos amado en la vida... mi hermana siempre fue muy importante para...

- ¿Lo sabias? ¿Estabas enterado del sacrificio? ¿De sus muertes? -pregunto un Dante en todo furioso.

- Lugh lo sabia, sabia que moririamos, simplemente usamos el plan de Mundus, sabiamos que si pervertiamos nuestra existencia, creariamos un ser mucho mas poderoso que ese demonio, Samael, la muerte... ella fue nuestra motivacion... ella tenia el poder del Sephiroth mucho mas desarrollado que nostros, el sendero que ella representaba eran aquellos que te llevaban por la felicidad, aquellos buscados por cualquier ser vivo en este planeta, por lo mismo cada persona que estubiera a su lado encontraria aun en la mas profunda oscuridad un rayo de luz... era ella quien movia las sonrisas de quien se encontraba a su alrededor, cuando la cuidabamos llenaba nuestro corazon de alegria, su simple presencia, su esencia... esa siempre fue su naturaleza, no podiamos permitir algo asi... que alguien asi falleciera, y ademas ¿por quien debia morir?, vimos con recelo todos los pecados de la humanidad, toda la destruccion el sufrimiento, ¡no es el primer Sephiroth en morir por la mancha humana!

- pero... para eso han naciado -dijo secamente Dante.

- si... y ella tendra que dar su vida... por que en ella recae toda la sangre del Sephiroth... los senderos de Dios, por miles de años, esa alma a sido la favorita de los Dioses... siempre ella debe derramar su hermosa sangre para salvar las vidas humanas; ¿lo arias tu? -dijo mientras se alejaba, Dante estaba sorprendido y dolido.

Pasaron algunas horas cuando Khan logro llamar a lideres de cada grupo de sacerdotes, haciendo entre todos que la gente se calmara y formara el circulo perfecto, tanto hombres, mujeres y niños comenzaron una frenetica danza bajo los canticos vocales de los hermanos, Astarte se encontraba fuera del circulo, y con sus manos creaba algunos simbolos, ademas de decir por lo bajo algunas palabras. Asi entonces aquellos guardianes que alguna vez conocio el cazador aparecieron, creando dentro del circulo las cinco puntas del simbolo del equilibrio, las danzas y los canticos fueron en aumento, la energia que comenzo a acumularse dio forma a cada guardian segun al elemento que representaban. Astarte saco sus hermosas alas negras y volo por los cielos oscuros de la noche sin estrellas, siquiera la luna adornaba aquella noche de destruccion, la brisa no acariciaba ninguna piel, como si todo en el universo se encontrara en el luto de lo proximo que sucederia con la hermosa dama de cabellos castaño-rojizo.

- Dante por favor acercate -dijo la joven mientras estaba en el centro del sibolo del equilibrio, sus bestias transformadas en elementos se habian fundido para crear en aquel simbolo lineas brillantes como diamantes.

Dante en silencio dio un salto, callendo frente a la mujer que comenzo a abrazarlo, despues busco sus labios con desesperacion, se fundieron en un profundo beso de amor, ella se acerco a su hombro para susurrarle palabras a su oido, palabras que habian provocado en Dante la mas grande sorpresa, busco sus ojos desesperado, no creia lo que habia dicho, pero en esa mirada solo encontro determinacion, dolor, pero la seguridad era indudable, nego con su cabeza, pero ella lo tomo por el rostro encontrando su mirada fijamente, sus ojos suplicantes calvaban estacas en el corazon del demonio, volvio a abrazarla con fuerza, casi al grado de quebrarle algun hueso, pero ella solo respondio al abrazo derramando pequeñas perlas que surcaron sus mejillas y cayeron ante aquel simbolo brillante.

La fuerza de ella se debilitaba y aquella proteccion se colapsaba, los temblores se hacian cada vez mas fuertes, y vieron cerca de ahi el crecimiento repentino de un volcan a un paso de la erupcion, ya no estarian a salvo, ya nadie sobrevivia, y el cazador peliblanco habia tomado la desicion.

Canticos comenzaron a escucharse cuando la tierra comenzo a temblar, aquel simbolo se desprendia de la tierra, y comenzaba a elevarse desmesuradamente, el solo atino abrazarla con fuerza, y mientras se alejaban del suelo, veia como de entre el manto negro de la noche la luna comenzaba a dar presencia, como una espectadora ansiosa, pero de alguna manera triste, no habia estrellas como si aquella noche no debiera ir de gala y solo vistiera un manto oscuro en luto. La elevacion de tierra paro en seco, Dante permanecia apartado del centro de aquel simbolo, debia ser asi. Entonces en aquella altura logro visualizarlo, sabia que algo debia fastidiarlo... Mundus con su enorme cuerpo abria la tierra cerca de ahi, apareciendo debejo de la tierra, Trish y Lady se drigieron hacia el, mientras la gente de la natrualeza apesar del miedo seguian en sus lugares, el cazador sabia que tenia una mision mas importate.

Escucho suavemente la luz apagada que emitia Astarte, pero poco a poco tomaba fuerzas, revelando la cancion que debia ser tocada, y entonces como aquel hechizo de Samael, su voz se dirigio a cada rincon del planeta, como una melodia que se escuchaba en algun aparato de musica, el hechizo de Astarte calmaba los corazones de cada criatura que tenia aunque fuese un poco de bondad en su alma, pero aquella letra sabia bien que habia sido escrita por los hermanos de la dama, los habia escuchado mencionarla, ellos habian creado esa triste melodia para aquella despedida. Su corazon comenzo a temblar entonces...

_Un rostro de ángel me sonríe_

_bajo un título de tragedia_

_esa sonrisa solía darme calor_

_Adiós - no hay más palabras para decir_

_aparte de la cruz de tu tumba_

_y aquellas velas que arden por siempre_

El corazon de cada ser comenzo a disminuir su dolor, esa voz le relajaba, mientras en los rostros de aquellos tres hermanos las lagrimas no podian ser contenidas mas, era el final, ella debia despedirse, esa cancion era su despedida, aquella cancion que muchos años atras habian escrito... aquella cancion que le hacian cantar cuando era mas pequeña... Dante por su parte sentia su cuerpo flaquear, sabia que se acercaba el momento, deseaba estar con ella hasta el ultimo suspiro, aunque Mundos se acercaba rapidamente.

_Necesitados en otro lugar_

_para recordarnos lo efímero de nuestro tiempo_

_lágrimas derramadas por ellos_

_lágrimas de amor, lágrimas de miedo_

_sepulta mis sueños, desentierra mis penas_

_Oh, Señor por qué_

_los ángeles caen primero_

Dante lentamente se acerco a ese cuerpo, se poso frente a el, mirandola a los ojos, se entregaba a aquella cancion, su pacion era contagiosa, miro el brillo de sus ojos, aun tenia temor, pero no importaba por que la determinacion que aun mantenia le decia que aquella despedida era la correcta.

_sin alivio por los pensamientos de Shangri-La _

_ni iluminado por las lecciones de Cristo_

_Nunca entenderé el significado de la justicia_

_La ignorancia me condujo a la luz_

Pero en aquel momento ninguna persona que amara al Sephiroth encontra pensamiento algun que le aliviara el dolor de la tortuosa despedida, ninguno de sus aprendizajes, ningun esudio de la realidad, no existiria jamas alguien que ocupasra un lugar tan grande en un corazon, no podria nada en ese instante aliviar aunque fuese un poco esa pena que siempre existira hasta el fin de sus dias, hasta su proxima vida, donde de nuevo intentarian cambiar el rumbo que ya se habia repetido tantas veces... por la humanidad.

_Cántame una canción_

_de tu belleza_

_de tu reino_

_deja que las melodías de tu arpa_

_acaricien a aquellos que aún necesitamos_

Entonces como en aquel primer momento con Gilgamesh, ahora con Dante sentia la suciedad en su cuerpo, aquella cancion ahora era tocada, seguiria asi hasta el ultimo aliento, aunque aquellos labios, ahora manchandos con un hilo de sangre no podian emitir mas sonidos ya, Dante busco con su profunda mirada esos ojos esperando ver el odio o el rencor que aquella accion debiera, en cambio solo encontro la pena, y la tristeza de que siempre cargaria con el dolor de aquella vida, sin poder mas sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y arrancando a rebelion del vientre de la joven y tirandola a un lado, toma el fragil cuerpo entre sus brazos y cae arrodillado en aquel simbolo que brillaba con mas belleza por la sangre derramada, Dante hunde su rostro en el pecho de la joven, gritando furioso, llorando desconsolado, siente la manos tembolorosas de la dama acariciar sus cabellos platinados, pero el no puede con aquel dolor, mucho mas grande que si el fuera quien estubiera muriendo, la abrazaba con gran fuerza como si quisiera que en ese instante ambos se fundieran en uno solo, las lagriamas de Astarte comenzaron a deslizarse de nuevo, sin fuerzas aquel cuerpo lentamente perdia la vida debido a la estocada mortal de su amante, como la primera vez que Gilgamesh lo hizo, como tantas veces en su existencia se tubo que repetir, ahora Dante debia pasar aquel dolor.

- por esto estoy condenado a no ser feliz -simplemente dijo el cazador.

- no es asi... yo quiero que seas... feliz... sin... mi -dijo la voz temblorosa y cada vez mas inaudible.

- ... dejame acompañarte -dijo el joven aun abrazando aquel calido cuerpo.

- eso quisiera... pero tu... tienes... una... mision... mas... importa...nte... pero... nos... veremos... en... algun...lugar en el... tiempo -dijo dificultandosele el respirar a la joven, que apesar de que su presiado liquido vital era absorbido por aquella especie de pilar llevado a lo mas profundo de la tierra para regenerarla, aun luchaba por seguir unos minutos mas con vida- debes... ser fuerte... lucha... vive... siempre te... amare... Dante

El peliblanco abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo, mientras le regalaba un ultimo beso, sus ojos llenos de rabia contra todos y todo lo que hubiera manejado ese camino para el. miro al cielo y solo pudo observar a la luna ahora maquillada de rojo sangre, como aquella que se derramaba por el simbolo del equilibrio, sus lagrimas volvieron a brotar, pero duro poco tiempo, tomo valor y recosto el cuerpo aun con vida, tomo a Rebelion, y salto hacia aquella batalla que le esperaba.

Sus compañeras ya estaban por clauidcar, cuando el tomo el control, tenia tanta ira en su interior, que se transformo en demonio y esta vez el debil Mundos no pudo evitar los golpes con Rebelion, la espada bañada en la sangre de una Diosa se habia hecho mucho mas poderosa, el brillo de la vida de la mujer que amaba se habia fundido con el metal de la espada, y asi se entrego en una batalla que no dio cuartel, cada herida a su enemigo era multiplicada, mientras su estado critico de dolor hacia que sus propias heridas no fueran sentidas por la adrenalina.

No se dio cuenta cuando Mundus desaparecio, este habia caido, Dante habia vencido, y ahora nada le importaba mas que volver a lado de aquella mujer que moria lentamente por la humanidad. Corrio como jamas en su vida, la desesperacion lo hacia no sentir en lo mas minimo sus heridas, cuando llego al circulo de sacerdotes estos estaban sentados en el suelo consternados, la torre de sacrificio habia bajado, y el cuerpo cada instante mas debil de su amada comenzaba a tornarse frio, su vestido blanco ahora manchado de tierra y sangre, el brillo de diamante del simboilo claudico para dar paso solo a un pequeño rio de sangre que lo formaba; el cazador se acerco lentamente, acaricio el rostro dormido, que abrio pesadamente sus ojos para solo sonreirle, ya no podia emitir ningun sonido, pero su voz en aquella melodia de tristeaza seguia recorriendo el ambiente siendo llevada por el viento como un mensaje a la humanidad, la Sephiroth habia caido antes... su muerte les habia salvado, y en cuatro corazones dejado un vacio.

Los hermanos de la dama se acercaron, acariciaron su rostro y tomaron sus manos, Dante aun permanecia arrodillado a su lado, sujetando su cabeza, acariciando sus cabellos, sientiendo como ese cuerpo se volvia cada segundo mas frio, entonces Lugh decidio hablar.

- ¿quieres volver a nacer? -dijo el joven seriamente - una parte de tu alma y una parte del alma de Dante, la suficiente sangre para concebir un hijo.

- It...za..ma -dijo la joven mientras sus ojos se desvanecian lentamente- la... canci..on ... Dan..te ... de...ci..de

- no hables perincesa oscura -dijo Itzama, mientras Khan se levantaba y hablaba con los lideres de los grupos de sacerdotes. Itzama miro a Dante- no ay mucho tiempo... tu tomas la deicsion.

- si -dijo sin pensar- concebir un hijo entre los dos.

Khan dirigio los canticos y las danzas, las personas estaban agotadas pero arian lo que fuera por agradecer el sacrificio del Sephiroth, tomaron fuerza de sus corazones y comenzaron el ritual, tanto se fundieron el ello que no se percataron de que los temblores habian sesado, las estrellas comenzaron a iluminar el cielo, y la tierra volvia a como fue mcuho antes de aquel accidente, el viento soplaba con fuerza, el agua brotaba en manantiales y el fuego se encendia en cada corazon de las personas cercas, esto lo observaron las cazadoras en segundo plano.

Itzama alejo a Dante del cuerpo ya casi moribundo de su hermana, Lugh por su parte, comenzaba a vocalizar una melodia, y utilizando el hechizo interpuesto por Astarte, aquella cancion que aun circulaba en el viento, era su ultimo vestigio de enrgia y la utilizaria para culminar el hechizo. El primer gemelo tomo una daga de entre sus ropas y sujetando la espalda de Dante que se encontraba frente a la dama moribunda, dio un corte limpio a la garganta, la sangre del hibrido comenzo a emanar, y caer sobre el casi fallecido cuerpo de la semidiosa, entonces ambos gemelos se fundieron en su canto, el hechizo completo, de aquel retroceso al tiempo.

_Pero duele estar vivo amigo mío_

_En esta silenciosa marea_

_Nosotros somos como una tabla flotante que pasa cerca_

_No desearías volver a ser un niño otra vez?_

_Solo por un minuto_

_Solo por un minuto más_

_Escucha hacer tictac al reloj_

_El sonido de una vida en si mismo_

_Nadie quiere morir en realidad… para salvar al mundo_

_Cruentamente que estas herido de cómo fallamos al aprender._

_Y cuéntame que si la tierra se hunde_

_Donde esta tu cólera ahora?_

_Entonces duele estar vivo amigo mío_

_En esta farsa donde_

_Todos un dia debemos morir_

_No desearías volver a nacer otra vez?_

_Solo por un minuto_

_Solo por un minuto mas_

_El tictac de una lagrima distante_

_El latido de un corazón de piedra_

_La perdida de tu prosperidad divina_

_Por que cuesta estar vivo amigo mío_

_Y esta vida que alguien simplemente te dio_

_Ese es el precio que pagas minuto tras minuto_

_Ruegas por un minuto mas_

Dante curo su herida, mientras se veia envuelto en los frenenticos cantos y bailes, el simbolo del equilibrio volvio a brillar con vida, al grado de cergarlos a todos, como una explocion de luz ocurrio, y el cuerpo de Astarte exploto en millones de lucesitas doradas que se arremolinaron en Dante y los hermanos de Astarte como una despedida, sintieron el calor del hermoso ser que se habia marchado, poco a poco fueron desapareciendo aquellas lucecitas en el infinito uniendose a la tierra que tanto amaba, la ultima desaparecio en la mano del cazador, junto con una lagrima de este, cuando bajo la mirada se dio cuenta de lo que habia entre lo que fueron las ropas de su esposa, una rebozante criatura llena de sangre y grasa, como si hubiera nacido de parto normal; el pleiblanco se acerco a ver la delicada criatura, pero no tenia ni idea de como sujetarlo, Itzama se acerco tambien y tomo cuidadosamente a la criatura, sonrio al ver que entreabria peresosamente los ojos.

- es un niña -dijo el hermano de su esposa- tiene tus ojos y el cabello de ella.

Dante le miro conmocionado, solo un Dios podria crear vida de aquella manera, sonrio entre la felicidad y la pena, miro los ojos iliucionados y humanos de Itzama, luego los de Lugh y al final los de Khan, en ese instante se dio cuenta de que debia hacer.

- yo no puedo cuidarla... la dejare a su cuidado -dijo el cazador.

- ¡¿COMO?! grito sorprendido Itzama.

- estoy seguro que ella, lo hubiera querido asi -dijo mientras tocaba la cabecita de la pequeña, deposito un suave beso en aquella ensangrentada cabecita y comenzo su marcha para alejarse entre la oscuridad de aquel renaciado bosque.

- ¡Espera! -grito Lugh- ¿que nombre? -pregunto intrigado, pero igualmente agradecido por aquel regalo.

- ustedes decidanlo -dijo tomando de nuevo su andar.

- Eva... -dijo en un tono bajo pero audible Itzama- su nombre sera Eva... hija de la poderosa Sephiroth Astarte y el gran guerrero Semidemonio Dante... siempre podras verla.

Con esto ultimo Dante se alejo antes de arrepentirse y querer tener aquel ultimo recuerdo de su esposa a su lado, mientras se undia en la oscuridad del bosque escucho una risa, esa melodiosa risa inocente que aceleraba su corazon.

- nos veremos... en algun lugar en el tiempo -decia en un suspiro entre los arboles una tenue voz.

- ¿en verdad? -pregunto el cazador.

- un alma nunca muere... a menos que sea olvidada por un corazon

- entonces... siempre estaras a mi lado.

El joven mientras seguia caminado en la oscuridad, solo algun Shaman o persona con la capacidad de ver espiritus, notaria la hermosa joven que siempre lleva a su lado el joven cazador, que en sus momentos de mas tristeza lo alenta con las caricias del viento, que en el momento de mas amargura, juega a su lado con pequeñas gotas de lluvia, y al momento de la soledad, vuelve a tararear hermosas melodias a su oido mientras duerme.

**_

* * *

_****_Hola gracias por leer este fic, Alexia muchas gracias por tu espera, y por tus animos, de ante mano me disculpo por mi ausencia, me pondre al corriente una vez que vuelva a casa, el fan fic de Virgil tedra que esperar un poco mas, por otro lado, aki acaba este de Dante, muchas gracias por los animos y los review, por cierto disculpèn mis horribles faltas ortograficas, ya abran notado k tengo una horrografia, espero ir mejorando con el tiempo (xD ni el word me ayuda) hablando d eso, o.O estos ultimos cap, tiene peor ortografia debido a k u.uU no tenia word, espero me disculpen saludos._**

**_Sobre las canciones, honestamente eso jamas se me a dado, por lo tanto tome mis canciones favoritas para estos fics, en la ocacion pasada olvide mencionar de quien trataba la cancion, pues aki pongo a dos de mis bandas favoritas, os recomiendo escucharlos!!_**

**_primero es Kamelot con "The human stain" O.o? creeo k asi se escribia_**

**_segundo Nightwish con "Angel fall frist" O.o? lo mismo creo k asi se escribe_**

**_O.o nunca lo dije o no recuerdo pero, DEVIL MAY CRY ni sus personajes me pertenecen al igual las CANCIONES que puse en los fan fics, mencione sus determinados interpretes, espero les aya gustado, muchas gracias!! un beso!!_**


	18. Epilogo, Romance Astral

_**DEVIL MAY CRY**_

_**THE BLOOD OF SEPHIROTH **_

**Epilogo, "Romance Astral"**

Habian pasado varios meses, despues de todo lo sucedido, Dante se dio cuenta que aquella melodia que lentamente se apago con la voz de Astarte, habia servido para liberar los miedos y pecados de los seres humanos, pero eso no habia funcionado en su corazon, este aun estaba vacio, solitario. Aunque ese dia... estaba emocionado, Eva su hija, estaba por visitarlo, su corazon le latia de prisa, no entendia la razon pero le emocionaba en demacia.

Estaba tirado sobre su escritorio, habia limpiado para aquella ocacion, un bebe no podia estar en esas condiciones de suciedad... ademas a Astarte no le gustaria, sonrio al recordarla limpar todo el lugar, suspiro, comenzo a leer una revista, pasaron varios minutos cuadno escucho la puerta abrirse, estaban tres hombres entrando, los reconocio facilmente, pero solo su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa cuando vio a esa pequeña criatura, mirar con profundidad a su persona, se levanto con lentitud, y se puso frente a sus invitados, Lugh llevaba al bebe en brazos, de forma que mirara al frente, al tener al peliblanco igual, le cedio el bebe, dandole indicaciones de como sujetarle. El corazon de Dante latio con mucha fuerza, sujeto a la pequeña criatura entre sus brazos y esta reacciono sosnriendole por la agradable sensacion que tenia.

Los tres hombres se marcharon, habian decidido que la niña pasara tiempo a solas con su padre. Aunque a Dante se le dificulto mucho, tubo la suerte que no tenia que darle de comer ni cambiarle el pañal, solo cargarla darle su chupete y verla dormir. Todo lo hizo con su mas grande esmero y cuando la pequeña habia caido en el profundo sueño, el lo vigilo, como cuando lo hacia con su madre. Acaricio las sonrosadas mejillas, y la pequeña sonrio, el igual.

Pasaron un par de horas cuando llegaron los tutores de la pequeña, Dante se despidio alegre, sabia que la tristeza no le llevaria a nada, y su razon bien sabia que no podia quedarse con la criatura. Habia platicado un poco con esos hombres, dandole anectodatas de la madre y la hija, todos sonreian con tristeza, pero mantenian la frente en alto, en un momento Itzama pregunto.

- ya me esperaba que Astarte no te permitiera foto alguna... jamas le agradaron las fotografias.

- tengo una fotografiia de ella -dijo mientras caminaba a su cajon, y tomaba el cuadro para de nuevo tomar asiento en la pequeña sala, les acerco la fotografia- la convenci un dia antes de la boda para que se tomara la fotografia.

Los hombres miraron con melancolia la fotografia, Astarte sentada en un hermoso campo de flores, con un hermoso vestido largo de color verde olivo que mesia suavemente el viento, sus mechones se elevaban tambien por este, pero su hermoso rostro era captado con la mas grande naturalidad. Entonces Dante volvio a levantarse, tomo un sobre color marron de otro cajon del escritorio y lo puso sobre la mesa de te, los hombres le miraron.

- Es para eva, fotos de su madre y mia... yo confio en ustedes, porque se que Astarte lo hacia igual, yo solo no podria criarla, ademas mi vida es un peligro constante, ustedes le daran mejor vida yo me conformare con verla esporadicamente.

- Te avisaremos de cada momento de su vida, te pasaremos un album, y te esperara cada dia de su cumpleaños... siempre sabra quienes son sus padres -dijo Khan conmovido.

- ¿Porque? -pregunto Lugh con la voz un tanto enfadada- ¿por que ocultas su fotografia?

- Yo no ago tal cosa -contesto seriamente Dante- Cada dia la tengo sobre mi escritorio, y a la mañana siguiente aparece en algun lugar de la casa escondida, ella viene nada mas no estoy para moverla y esconderla... pero a mi no me molesta... deja su aroma por toda la casa -dijo con melancolia. Y Lugh sonrio como si hubiera esperado tal respuesta.

- Hay algo para ti... Astarte presentia muchas cosas... hizo algo para ti... pero solo una advertencia... solo en la luna azul... una vez al año.

Dante no entendio muy bien, pero inmediatamente los hombres y la pequeña Eva se maracharon, pero antes habian dejado un disco de acetato a Dante, que coloco en su rocola, pero cuando lo saco de la caja, leyo cuidadosamente una nota:

"Astarte a los 9 años de edad"

Dante puso la cancion e inmediatamente aquella tonada inundo su hogar, sintio una punzada en su corazon, mientras la musica estaba se acerco a la ventana, miro con curiosidad el cielo, la luna estaba hermosa pero tenia un tono azulado... la noche estaba apenas inundando la ciudad, eran sus primeras horas... cuando la voz comenzo a escucharse, algo le dejo paralizado, una necesidad de apodero de su cuerpo, e inconciente salio de DMC.

En menos de una hora, Dante se encontraba en el jardin de lo que fuera la casa de infancia de Astarte, en su cabeza aun estaba aquella cancion, como aquel ultimo hechizo que habia activado, esta vez solo era para el... la voz de ella era tan potene como la que conocio aunque pequeños indicios le daban de la corta edad de la vocalista, que era compañada por su hermano.

Instintivamente en la casa de su esposa, Dante camino como si hubiera conocido por siempre aquel lugar, llego al patio trasero y bajo las raices de un gran sauce noto como un poco de madera estaba desprendida, jalo suavemente aquella, mirando que el arbol seguia con vida, pero aquel trozo de madera estaba seco, habia una profunda oscuridad, pero algo de ahi le llamaba, cuandoa cercaba su rostro al hueco de buen tamaño que estaba incrustado, una mano tomo la suya que se apoyaba en el tronco. No reacciono asustandose, pero se sorprendio cuando una cabeza castaña-rojiza se asomo lentamente, le sonrio... aquella sonrisa que movia todo en el.

Mas pronto la ayudo a salir, y una vez frente a ella la abrazo sin temor alguno, observo lo hermosa que se veia con aquel vestido negro que llegaba a sus rodillas, totalmente entallado a su figura, por el frente solo un cuello alargado por sus hombros, y a la espalda un escote de V hasta el comienzo de su cadera; la melodia aun seguia escuchandose, en su cabeza, pero nada importo al sentir el calido cuerpo de Astarte en sus brazos, con desepseracion busco sus labios apoderandose de ellos en un apasionado beso.

- ¿eres real? -pregunto con la voz ronca.

- solo esta noche.

- ¿por que? -estaba confundido, pero emocionado.

- un sacrificio vale mas cuando esa persona no desea morir... Lugh e Itzama siempre supieron lo que pasaria, por ello hicieron un segundo plan, el cual fue un hechizo a los elementos... cualquiera que hubiera sido el resultado, esa cancion llegaria a ti en la luna azul, esta noche ay gran poder en la naturaleza y todos mis elementos guardianes accedieron a fromarme un cuerpo... solo esta noche... al primer rayo de sol, volvere a desvanecerme.

- la noche apenas comienza -dijo mientras la abrazaba- aunque no es suficiente, me conformo.

Astarte le dijo a Dante su deseo de volver a Devil May Cry, mientras hacian el recorrido en el automovil, hablaban de la pequeña hija que tenian, Astarte se mostraba emocionada apesar de no poder estar junto a ella fisicamente, Dante igual.

- Esta en las mejores manos... hiciste lo correcto -dijo Astarte.

- .Lo se...

- ¿Como lo sabes? - pregunto jugando Astarte

- Ellos influyeron en tu crianza e hicieron la mujer perfecta... aran algo maravilloso con Eva, solo deseo saber como nacio.

- La sangre guarda muchos secretos, y una gran fuerza, tu sangre y lo poco que quedaba de la mia, el hechizo pronunciado y mi hechizo aun en el ambiente, ademas ella tiene mi cuerpo... se deshizo la mayoria, pero lo que necesitaba con eso se creo, la veo todos los dias como a ti, aunque ella si puede verme y escucharme, es hermosa.

- Quisiera tambien verte y escucharte -dijo melancolico.

- No entristescamos esta noche.

- Pero cada noche sin tu existencia es triste desde la primera estrella.

Astarte lo entendia, para ella era facil, los seguia, podia atravesar la materia, vivia sin tiempo, pero sus seres amados no, habian llegado a DMC y Dante se sintio mal por entorpecer la noche, una vez que le ayudo a bajar del coche, se adentraron al lugar, la melodia seguia tocandose una y otra vez. Esa noche prefirieron pasarla como si no existiera una verdad que lo separara, cenaron pizza y helado, jugaron un poco y despues a la luz de las velas, sobre el suelo de aquel lugar que pasaban mucho tiempo.

- Dante..

- Mmmh -respondio el joven que la abrazaba

- Hasme el amor

Existio un momento de silencio, pero despues una sonrisa en Dante, se levanto del suelo, para cargar a su esposa, camino hasta la habitacion, y la deposito suavemente sobre la cama, miro su extensa hermosura, y se inclino para besar sus labios.

El tiempo se detubo entre besos y caricias de aquellos dos amantes, el sabor de sus labios que ya reconocian fue cambiada por el de la piel, que comenzaban a probar. Despuesde minutos eternos, la ropa parecia una muralla estorbosa entre dos cuerpos necesitados el uno del otro; Dante comenzo a deslizar el oscuro vestido, para posesionarse de aquellos redondos hombros; el hacia rato se habia quitado la gabardina y el chaleco, vestia una camisa negra de cuello y sus pantalones, como habian estado en la sala, se habian despojado del calzado.

Astarte abrazaba la cintura de Dante, pasando delicadamente sus dedos por la fuerte espalda, sentia como el hombre la aplastaba con su peso, pero no era incomodo en lo mas minimo, el calor de su cuerpo se encendia, bajo aquella cobertura humana, ambos cuerpos emnaban un incesante calor. Comenzo a sentir como Dante bajaba suavemente el vestido, y ella hizo lo mismo, jalando la camisa de Dante hasta quitarsela, se abrazo al torso desnudo, sintiendo la oleada de calor, Dante comenzo a besar su cuello bajando cada vez mas por su pecho, y deslizando el vestido lo suficiente para liberar los hinchados pechos de la joven. Con la suavidad de sus besos y caricias Dante los tomo entre sus manos acariciandolos y besando suavemente el comienzo de estos, despues busco los urgentes labios de su esposa. Astarte al sentirlo asi de cerca, comenzo con las caricas en los fuertes pectorales del hombre, ademas derramaba besos en el cuello, hombros y pecho de este, ambos hundiendose en la pasion de aquel encuentro tan deseado.

En aquellos momentos las miradas, los olres, sabores y tacto de amos se perdio en los cuerpos, jamas se dieron cuenta cuando habian quedado totalmente desnudos, y abrazandose uno contra el otro, la piel sudada de estos hacia que la piel al rozarse se deslizara con mas facilidad, ademas de darle un toque salado al sabor de la piel, las manos de ambos no se cansaban de recorrer cada rincon oculto de sus cuerpos, estaban embelezados por la belleza de los dos; El tiempo de las caricias los habia hecho mas libres, las sencaciones que experimentaban se volvian cada instante mas profundas con una necesidad de mas. Dante besaba los trungentes pechos de su esposa, mientras deslizaba su cadera entre las torneadas piernas de la mujer que amaba, una vez colocado en la posicion mas adecuada, guio sus labios a los de ella, para profundizar sus besos, las manos de ambos no paraban de acariciarse incluso las zonas mas intimas de sus cuerpos, la respiracicon agitada de ambos daba paso a la necesidad mas grande de dos personas que se aman, su dese quemaba en la flor de sus intimidad, por un segundo se miraron para verse sin temor y llenos de la seguridad, era el momento adecuado. Con delicadeza Dante se deslizo en la profunda intimidad de la mujer que amaba, sintiendo el calor humedo de su piel, saboreo cada instante, desliandose con suavidad, Astarte se aferro a sus hombros, enterrando sus uñas en la puel del cazador, no sentia dolor, pero la sensacion era nueva, e incluso agradable. El cuerpo de ella tardo solo unos segundos en acostumbrarse en la invacion de su esposo, este al sentirla totalmente agusto, comenzo un suave balanceo, mientras sus manos seguian estimulando cada rincon de la dama, y sus besos dejaban mas senderos de fuego en su piel. Los minutos se volvian lentos y rapidos a la vez, y el control de la situacion se habia perdido, ahora solo sintiendo los mas profundos instintos de necesidad, las embestidas profundas y rapidas, las uñas de ella enterradas en la varonil espalda, mientras esas largas piernas envolvian la cintura de el de manera posesiva. El la abrazaba, la llenaba de los mas dulces y apasionados besos. Despues de un largo momento de aquella manera, los indicios de la culminacion del placer llegaron al cuerpo femenino, quien sin importarle nada, abrazo mas fuerte al hombre, y sus uñas marcaron su piel, mientras la espalda femenina se arqueaba constantemente, sus gemidos habian aumentado considerablemente, gritando entre ellos el nombre de su amante. Habia llegado la culminacion del placer para ella y los espasmos en su cuerpo no sesavan al igual que el movimiento de Dante, su amante tardo unos minutos mas en aquella faena, cuando estubo listo hundio su rostro en el pecho de ella, dando grutales gemidos mientras se derramaba en el ser que mas amaba. Duraron varios minutos asi, hasta que el se levanto y se recosto a su lado; la atrajo a su lado, recostandola en su pecho, la abrazo posesivamente, ella sonreia, sus ojos estaban iluminados como el sol mas bello del verano.

- Te amo -dijo suavemente Dante.

- Y yo a ti, te amo.

A la noche aun le quedaba tiempo, y lo disfrutaron amandose sin que nada mas existiera en sus vidas, se entregaron a los placeres mas profundos que podria hacer una pareja que se ama, y antes del primer rayo de sol, ambos estaban acostados, ella de nuevo sobre el pecho de el, pasando sus dedos delicadamente acariciandolo, el la abrazaba mientras sus dedos se enredaban en sus cabellos, sabian que el tiempo se agotaba, pero lo habian disfrutado de la manera mas hermosa que pudieron desear.

- ¿volveras? -pregunto el con voz apagada

- jamas me e ido... y mi cuerpo aparecera... cada luna azul... solo debes poner la melodia, es el hechizo.

- ya no escondas la fotografia.

- no quiero saber que aun tienes dolor en tu corazon... suficiente con el de tu madre...

- mientras no la destruyas o la desaparescas, no la saques de esta casa, por lo demas has lo que quieras.

- esta bien, no are esas cosas

Dante cerro los ojos y despues aquel cuerpo se transformo en pequeñas luces plateadas, se acercaron a su cuerpo y despues una extraña rafaga de viento las disipo hasta desaparecerlas, Dante sonrio, habia sido el sueño mas hermoso.

Pasaron unas horas cuando una mujer de ojos bicolor entro a la habitacion haciendo todo el ruido posible, perezosamente Dante abrio los ojos, vio de quien se trataba.

- no tengo dinero -dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

- ¡¿QUE TE PASA PERVERTIDO?! - grito la cazadora- ¡TU ESPOSA ACABA DE MORIR Y TU YA TE REVUELCAS CON OTRA! -le lanzo el vestido que estaba en el suelo de la habitacion.

- eso a ti no te incumbe, y solo para responderte, estaba con mi esposa -dijo sentandose en la cama, de su cintura para abajo su desnudes era cubierta con las sabanas.

- Dante debes superarlo, ya no eres el mismo... eres alguien serio, diferente.

- Te agradeceria no te metieras en mi vida... Astarte es la unica mujer que e amado, la vida sin ella es diferente en todo, solo me adapto a la situacion... cierra la puerta al salir.

Lady salio derrotada de aquel lugar, sabia que ese ya no era el Dante que conocio, su seriedad, su frialdad, e incluso su coordialidad, no era la misma persona. Y posiblemente no lo seria hasta que superara esa perdida, pero si seguia soñando que estaba con ella, jamas sucederia eso.

Dos años despues, una mujer peliroja, espera en DMC, esta jugando con una moneda, cuando de pronto se da cuenta de algo, sale inmediatamente del local para encontrarse con una mujer de cabello azabache y ojos bicolor.

- ¿quien eres tu? -dijo la cazadora de cabellos negros- Dante no esta.

- ¿conoces a Dante? -la cazadora de cabello oscuro asintio- el fue a ayudarme en nuestra isla, pero... no regreso y viene a buscarle.

- humm -se escucho decir a Lady mientras levantaba la mano- Es la luna azul, Dante desasparece en la Luna azul.

- me gustaria saber ¿por que?... el se ve tan triste... tan solo

- ese Dante que conoces, es solo la sombra de uno que existio mucho tiempo atras... uno que solo regresa en la Luna azul.

- ¿por que? -pregunto curiosa la perlirroja

- por que es el unico dia que ve a su esposa... al amor de su vida.

La cazadora de cabellos negros desaparecio en las sombras de la noche, y la joven pelirroja comenzo tambien su camino, mientras miraba pensativa aquella moneda que le habia pedido Dante que le cuidara. Camino largo rato, llegando a un hermoso claro lejos de la ciudad, pasaba ya la media noche, y la luna estaba en su esplendor, se volteo a mirarle, y entonces, observo un extraño rayo de luna que caia a la tierra, lo sigui a pocos pasos, para encontrar cerca de un lago a Dante, abrazado de una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaño-rojizos. La mirada de ese Dante, su rostro en si, sonriente de verdadera alegria, le conmovio el corazon, entonces decidio alejarse, pero mientras lo hacia logro captar la hermosa melodia que el viento esparcia.

_Un concerto nocturno_

_las luces de las velas me susurran donde ir_

_himno de estrellas reunidas como mi guía_

_mientras vago por este pasaje de la noche_

_Bordado de estrellas_

_desviste mis sentimientos por esta tierra_

_envíame tu salva para curar mis cicatrices_

_y dejan que esta desnudez sea mi nacimiento_

_El macrocosmo derramó su poder sobre mí_

_y las esperanzas de este mundo que ahora debo dejar_

_el deseo nocturno que te envié hace siglos_

_ha sido escuchado por aquellos que habitaban en la angustia_

_La distancia de nuestro lecho nupcial_

_Me aguarda para estar muerto_

_polvo de galaxias toma mi mano_

_y me guía a la tierra de mi amado_

_"Esta constante añoranza por tu tacto_

_este amargo océano de odio y dolor_

_esta soledad que necesito para ser quien soy"_

_"Los océanos están tan solos como yo_

_alguien que saque este regalo de mí_

_¡no hay carisma para la bestia!_

_pero aún te quiero para siempre"_

_"Ven a mi_

_líbrame de ti_

_y de todos los días de la Tierra"_

_No hay últimas palabras que decir_

_Solo las memorias quedan_

_Una despedida entonces, mi camino continúa para siempre. _

_**FIN.**_

**_Hola, gracias a las personas que leyeron mi fic, y a las que lo lean, espero les aya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, de nuevo gracias Alexia y a mi adorado Yu-chan por darme animos para escribir, este es el final de mi fic o.O la cancion es de la banda Nightwish, se llama "Romance Astral" de verdad muy recomendada por que utiliza el estilo "Bella y Bestia" n.n os recomiendo mucho!!_**

**_Gracias por leer, BYEPSSS_**


End file.
